


A Loving Family

by HailSam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 'working women', Alternate Universe - Victorian, BDSM, Babies, Babybones, Brutal Deaths, Cherry likes to tease Gaster, Evil W. D. Gaster, Happy Murder Family, Jack the Ripper AU, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Murder Husbands, Possessive Behavior, Prostitution, Sex, Some sexy times, Triplets, Yandere, as much as you can in, but NOT WHO YOU THINK, but fancy, don't read on a full stomach, happens sometimes, knowing that, of what may happen, or an empty one, so cute, they're prostitutes, won't be as often, you should get an inclination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 47,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam
Summary: Gaster is the Demon of London, Jack the Ripper, a murderer who used the night to cover his tracks.And he loved it.He would teach his children to love it as well.





	1. The Birth of a Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of murder. Lots of questionable content. Just. Be cautious.
> 
> You can find me:  
https://twitter.com/sassyhaillive  
https://www.pillowfort.social/HailSam  
https://sassyhail.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you need on Pillowfort or even an invite here, let me know I'll help you out :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster's growth to who he is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, guys. Just. I got an idea and it smacked me in the middle of the night nearly.

When Gaster is young, and his father is stripping the meat from the bone of a cow, he softly asks him what it feels like to die.

His father grunts in response, and doesn’t answer.

When time comes for them to kill an injured chicken, Gaster steps up, all twelve years and gangly bones. His mother tells him to make it quick, and she goes back into the house. He watches the poor, poor chicken kick around in the dirt for a while, then he lifts the axe, and swings it down hard.

When Gaster is up to his teen years, he is sent to boarding school. The other teens, a mix of monster and human, generally leave him alone. (His father is a frightening man, they say. He butchers little old ladies, they whisper.) Late one night, he wakes up to whispering in the next room. They had dorms with beds in a circle, and a common room. He gets up slowly, taking his time to creep across the room to the edge of the door. He’s done this at home. It’s just as easy.

One boy is in the middle of the others, a human. A large dragon boy, he’ll graduate in five months, smirks at the boy in the middle. “Look, you wanna join our club, you have to do as we say. Now, burn your arm.”

The boy’s eyes shine with tears…but he holds up the lit candle, shakily. He burns his arm, and screeches, but the dragon yells at him to keep it up, and not put it down until he says so.

The skin burns darkly before they make him take it away. His face was pale, he shook, face wet with tears. Grossly, a burned piece of skin sloughs off and onto the floor. The dragon rolled his eyes. “Crybaby. But you did it. Come on, I have some healing food, you only get one bite though.”

Gaster thinks they’ll come this way, and he tenses up, waiting to be caught. But no, they all turn the other way, towards the door that leads to the hall, creeping out as quiet as he had.

He counts to ten, creeps out of the doorway, and stars at the charred up flesh on the ground.

Gaster cannot imagine eating anything else.

Other foods turn to ash in his mouth, even water is unappealing. But he fakes it. He eats his meals and sips his milk and nods in agreement with teachers. His first victim is a bird he caught. It’s not the same, at all.

He thinks to himself one night, after disposing of the feathers out the window, swiping his hands on his night shirt. The only thing that was good was…

Gaster isn’t stupid. He knows if he did anything to any of the others, he’d be hung out to dry and kicked out. But, they live near a commonly walked path in the forest. He’d never be suspected.

He waits until all the checks have been made, pretended to be deep asleep when some of the gang got out to go and do whatever it is they do. He got up, switching out of his night shirt and pants into a dark sweater and pair of pants.

He has stolen a knife.

He waits at the side of the pathway. The ‘gang’ walks down it, shoving each other, mocking each other. He waits. And waits. And waits.

A woman dressed in a plain dress and bonnet slowly walks down the path. She frowns down at the basket in her arms, sighing sadly. 

He doesn’t care about her story. It ends with his knife.

Gaster buries the knife and clothes under a tree’s roots, ignoring the fact he has to walk back naked to his dormitory, redressing, and getting back into bed. He’s so full now. So deliciously full. He regrets not saving any of it, but it would lead to questions, and Gaster loathes stupid questions.

Next time, he promises himself. He’s stuffed himself a little too full, but he’s alright with that.

The headmaster calls an emergency student assembly. A woman’s skeleton was found in the forest. They believe an animal got to her, and so everyone is prohibited going alone into town or even outside.

The town nearby would have several more deaths over the years. It was assumed to be a horrendous animal, something strong and fast. The town rumbled and fretted, and they sent for a hunter to come and assist.

Gaster had graduated just as the hunter came to town. Hm. At least he’ll get paid for ‘scaring it away’.

Gaster graduates with honors. He’s dedicated to assisting others with their health, a budding little doctor, a true catch for any swooning maiden. He was tall, and quiet, and often wore a cloak over his black suit, with a top hat that he would grip the brim and with a flourish, would bow to someone with a smile. “Hello,” he would say, and they would be entranced instantly.

It made things way easier.

He learned how to sear meat, how to season it, but he was always in a rush and never had time to cook! It’s not like his health was affected by eating the raw meat, but still. It’s a matter of taste!

He traveled out of town often, so murders became ‘accidents’ and ‘unfortunate demises’. One would wonder why, especially with the knife wounds, the skinned arms and legs…but when said murdered individual was from the slums or a mere working woman, well. Everyone looked the other way.

‘Yeah, unfortunate,’ they would say. ‘Good thing it’s not us’, they whispered.

Late one Winter, when most were inside to keep warm, Gaster roamed the streets with an intense hunger. He came across a nicely rounded woman, who cooed sweet promises to him in exchange for monetary value. He didn’t mind, after all, he would just get it back in a moment.

Hand over mouth with ether on the rag, and a quick slice over the neck. It’s the best and easy way. He’s not like the other killers who took joy in their victim’s screams. It’s how they got caught, after all. He got to work, getting the pieces he wanted…and then, he swept a hand over her stomach. It was so big…it would taste so good after a broil.

He sliced it open, surprised-that he hadn’t realized it earlier-to find two infants wrapped tightly up together. 

This was new. And unplanned. For a moment, he thought about…but no, he wasn’t a damn savage.

He sliced the little sack keeping them safe, and one little baby began to wail. The other one stirred, staring up at him almost with a pout. 

Also surprisingly, they were two little skeleton children. They must have been young, human/skeleton hybrids often gained an ecto skin around them by the ninth month. Skeletons weren’t common but neither were they rare like elementals were, lately.

His heart was captured. 

In a flash, he was gone from the alleyway, two little infants tucked up close, one of them sniffling softly and the other kicking up a storm angrily, obviously hungry.

——————————————————————————————————————————

This time, he did cause a stir. The woman he attacked wasn’t as unloved as she assumed, or perhaps it was the loss of two little heirs (Monsters didn’t view marriage and childbirth the same as humans, albeit they didn’t often, if ever, inter-marry) that caused the Baron to step into the limelight. A tearful article was printed in the newspaper, how he had met her not long ago, that they were waiting until she could move in, how they couldn’t find the small babies and how they feared the worse.

Gaster snorted, folding the newspaper back up and placing it down. “He’s quite full of himself, isn’t he, dears?”

One baby, he named BB due to the purple eyes-like a Blackberry, was cuddled into a little cradle, a magic hand holding up a bottle to feed the small one. He hiccuped in response. Blue was in Gaster’s arms this time, as BB’s turn was last time, and he was eagerly sucking down the magic, his blue eyes staring up happily.

Gaster smiled back, rocking the little baby a little.

This. This was addictive. Having someone lean on him, need him, require him to take care of them. 

He wanted another…and another…and another…

Hm. It was tempting to just go and do what he did yesterday, oh so very tempting, but alas, it would be hard to tell who was pregnant with a skeleton, and his luck wouldn’t be good so many times in a row.

He thought for a moment, shifting Blue up to his shoulder, rubbing his back. He got them little infant dresses, soft and white like all the other babies he had seen. Blue hiccuped, squeaking in his ear. Gaster nodded along with him, gently cradling him close again. He suddenly smiled at Blue, making the infant burst into giggles.

“You need a mother.”

That was it. 

Skeletons lived so, very, long. He could live off this feeling for centuries. Even if they grew and moved away, he would love them. But he wanted so many little ones to take care of, to guide in his ways as they grew.

But first…they needed a mother. And he, an acceptable candidate for the future of his brood.

Yes yes, this was excellent. Not today, however. Police were stalking up and down alleys. But soon.

Soon, he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmm. Yeaaaah.
> 
> There won't be rape-Gaster is CIVILIZED, you know-but ah, it'll be questionable at first. Just, bear with me.
> 
> You may think: why would a killer suddenly change?
> 
> Gaster wants heirs. He wants to show someone his kills and he wants to basically brag about what he's doing. Also, like he said, he's got these little things who rely on him and it is a heady feeling for him, near euphoric. 
> 
> It's not dark in a way that he'll be 'bad' to them as they grow, just that...he doesn't know it, but he likes it when someone is...hmm, dependent on him. With the babies, he wants to see them grow.
> 
> ...he'll want that feeling with whoever he chooses as the mother, as well =) (but oh isn't he in for a surprise)
> 
> Anyway, no more spoiling!
> 
> On that note, the next chapter of CYOF will be out either tonight or tomorrow. It's gearing up to be a really tear jerking one, full of gasps and twists and turns.


	2. Run, Little Skeleton...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster acquires another baby...and finds the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will there be more babies? Yes. Will there be more murder?  
Also yes.

Gaster gave in again.

Three days had passed, police had no leads, they lessened their search. During that time, Gaster began to stalk another human who seemed to specialize with monsters…and a certain skeleton Baron.

Naughty. Naughty.

She was pretty unkempt, not at all like the first woman. Really, what did this Baron do, just roll through the slums every night?

Gaster tutted, putting away a few pieces of meat in his bag. At least she was useful for this…and…a very tiny skeleton baby. He was early, so small he fit in Gaster’s hand, but Gaster wasn’t a doctor for nothing. He dumped the rest of the body into the Thames, attached to a huge rock, humming as he headed home. He knew how to clean up. Very tidy man, he is.

Anyone would be lucky to live with him. Yes, absolutely.

At least, he certainly thought so. Three little babies, all cozied up in their Sunday best. Blue was a very loud little one, while BB looked like he was making a judgement on you. His new baby, Sans-he had an uncle named that, he was quiet often but nice, dozed often but happily stirred when Gaster picked him up, cooing softly.

He loved his three little babies so much. He packed them into a little pram-they fit just right, he nearly made a very ungentlemanlike noise-and out they went on the town.

Everyone knew him, he was a quiet and very ‘to himself’ type of person. When he came out with a pram, pushing it down the sidewalk happy as any other new father, he gained attention, of course. The baker’s wife bustled out, all fat elbows and cheeks as she ‘aww’ed over them. “Oh Doctor! I didn’t know you were married!”

Gaster knew that tone. She was poking at him, trying to see if he was, and why no one saw a wife on his arm. He smiled at her. “I understand. My darling has been so so sick with our triplets, you understand. They didn’t want to go walking, at all, and I suppose I spoil them.”

She laughed, waving her hand lightly. “First pregnancies will do that to ya! They’re fine babes, bring them by when they can eat solids, I’ll fatten them up. And bring the wife by! When she’s better.”

Gossip mongrel.

Gaster smiled. “Of course. Pardon me, I must get the children their daily walk.”

She dipped her head, cooing at the little babies before she bustled back into her shop. Gaster rolled his eyes as he pushed the pram. “Darlings, never be like that. You’re better than spreading word of people you don’t know.”

BB stared up at him when Gaster leaned over and Blue burst into happy giggles. As usual, Sans was asleep between them, tiny little fists clenched up near his face, soft breaths as he slept on. He had such wonderful little children.

Gaster hummed as he pushed the pram to the end of the sidewalk, waiting on a horse and buggy to go along. “What do you three think? A monster or human?”

“AHBA!”

“Blue, you’re so intelligent, my dear. You’re right, nothing but the best after all. Another skeleton then.”

Thing was, most skeletons spread out, usually heading to farming jobs or heading over to the New Land. Pitiful. Was their own homes not enough for them? Gaster tutted. “You boys will know the thrill of staying here, I’m sure. The New Land is so far and utterly dangerous. Barbarians.”

BB responded by sticking his foot in his mouth, his dress slipping up as he kicked his other foot. Thankfully Gaster had slipped bloomers on all three of them-skeleton babies didn’t need diapers-and he tutted, leaning over to tuck the dress back around the little one. “Come now, be respectful. You don’t want to be thought of as improper and showing your undergarments around.”

BB just sucked on his toes while Blue kicked around, giggling eagerly. Gaster gave a soft smile. “I suppose I’ll forgive this errant transgression. However, I’ll expect you all to adhere to the manners and rules of civilized monsters when you’re older.”

None of the babies answered back, but Sans yawned in his sleep, scrubbing his tiny fat fists against his cheeks before going back to sleep. What a dear.

He continued on. Besides the Baron-despicable man he is-and himself, and his three children, there weren’t any that he was aware of. At least, not any in the social rings…he paused, letting another carriage go by. There was an idea he hadn’t considered. But would he really drag himself so low as to willingly walk amongst the…questionable population that hung around there? If it was for his children…yes.

Of course, even if he found one, he’d have to make sure they were kind and sweet and would listen to every single word he said. He nodded to himself, steering them down the other way. A quick walk wouldn’t hurt anything, and no one would approach a monster with his children.

For a while, he saw the usual vermin around. Loose clothes, sharp heels, make up that seemed to be as bright as possible. He grimaced. He continued on, shaking his head. A bawdy inn lay at the end of the corner, but nothing but drunken officers who tried to impress bored looking working women.

He did feel a bit of pity for them, then, but just a bit. He headed home, disappointed in his travels. There were more places, of course, he just didn’t have time today with three little babies.

He had paid a good sum for some workers to transform a guest room into the most perfect little nursery. A very big crib so even all three could fit, a gorgeous rocking chair, beautifully painted scenery on the walls, several little infant dresses folded away. It was absolutely perfect, as it should be.

He put them to bed that night, rubbing Blue’s tiny belly as he fussed about having to go to bed, and then even he eased off to sleep. Gaster lowered the lights-perks of being a doctor included the fanciest things, like gas and electricity-and off he went to bed.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Two days pass, and he’s starting to get an itch in his skin. He can’t get more right now, he’s still got packed up meat in his freezer. He does the next best thing: goes to a very delicious looking resort. He puts a small tracker on the little bassinet after easing them off to sleep. It should alert him if the babies awaken, but they’re such deep sleepers, he has no fear.

The slums were for the uncivilized, but here, everything was clean and pristine…and you could do what you want…for a price. The woman at the desk was writing something down in a flowy script before she looked up, smiling with bright white teeth. “How do you do, sir? Anything in particular tonight, sir?”

Gaster smiled back, nodding slowly. “Yes, actually. Blindfolded and tied down.” 

She marked something down quickly. “Any preference?”

“No, but do pick someone good tonight, dear.”

She cheekily winked at him, pushing her chair back to stand. “Mind if they’re chatty?”

“I suppose not.”

“Good. Give me ten, room eight.”

—————————————————————————————————————

Gaster was…very appeased with his choice of the night.

The beds were never as elegant as his, but they were downy with soft blankets, looking like a very nice guest room rather than what it was. Tied to the bed by silk ties by their wrists was another skeleton monster. They had a tight bandage around their eyes, to prevent sight, but had tilted their head to the door when Gaster came in. “Do come in~ I’m a tad nervous, I don’t dabble in ah…this type of stuff.”

Gaster wondered if that was a lie, to make him seem more innocent than he actually was. He found he didn’t care. He walked to the end of the bed, eyes tracing from top to bottom of the other. Softly sloping breasts that bounced gently with each breath, a bit of belly, a little cute honestly, and his legs were spread wide, showing off his tender entrance.

The skeleton hummed, tilting their head back against the pillow. “Not going to talk? That’s fine…I’m Cherry, I can talk enough for both of us.”

Gaster raised an eye ridge. He wondered if ‘Cherry’ would dip into annoying like all the other people he listened to jabber on. Gaster sat down slowly next to Cherry, smirking as his head turned to him easily. “You’ve only got me for an hour, that’s not near enough to just stare, darling.”

Hm. He was right. Gaster reached out, squeezing a breast and making the other arch up, toes curling in the blanket with a gasp. “Oooh~ I think I take it back, this is quite fun~ more?”

Gaster just grinned, letting go to trail his fingers down Cherry’s stomach, playfully poking in the middle to make him laugh and squirm. His hand slipped between his thighs, slicking his fingers through Cherry’s folds. He gasped softly. “Oh~ that’s very nice~” he panted out, shivering as Gaster slipped a finger against his entrance.

Gaster let his other hand grip the breast from earlier, then summoned another one to squeeze and pull on Cherry’s nipple. He squeaked, squirming as Gaster pressed a finger into him. “A-Ah~! Do you have mmm, three hands~? I like it~”

Gaster tried not to chuckle. He really could talk, but it was…cute, adorable even. Another magic hand skittered up Cherry’s jaw, fingers slipping into his mouth as Gaster thrust in two fingers. Cherry moaned and shook, garbling words around the fingers in his mouth that thrust and squeezed his tongue.

He felt they were both ready for the main event. He slid his fingers free from Cherry who gasped and arched up, trying to chase the feeling again. Gaster tutted at him, easily climbing up onto the bed and tugging down his zipper. He rocked his cock through the slick folds, Cherry whining around the fingers in his mouth, head tossing back and forth until Gaster finally thrust into him.

Finally Gaster slid his hand out of that very delicious mouth as he started pounding into him. Cherry squealed, arching his back, wiggling at the touches to his breasts. “Yes yes, mm, please, faster~!”

How could he deny him?

He even gave Cherry a little gift by rubbing at his clit as he thrust deep into him. Cherry wailed as he came, gasping sharply as he squeezed around Gaster’s cock. Gaster came inside him, pulling out slowly with a smirk. That was a very nice image.

Cherry panted, his head dropping back onto the pillow as Gaster let him go, standing up to get dressed in leave. He paused at the door as Cherry whispered, “Come again any time~”

Oh little Cherry. You don’t even know who’s got their sights on you now.

Gaster shut the door behind him-after leaving a bit of a tip for Cherry in the room-heading out after paying at the front. The woman smiled. “Had fun?”

“Yes, of course. May I ask a question?”

“Of course, sir.”

He leaned in, still smiling. “Do you happen to know when the little skeleton has a day off?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't envision Gaster as the parent who scolds his kids then instantly forgives them then idk what to tell you
> 
> All I'll say is:
> 
> Cherry is not what he seems UwU


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster's plan is enacted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lolly's Lollies, say it three times fast!

Every three days, the little skeleton-Cherry-takes a day to himself and tends to shop at bakeries or sweet shops to get cakes and teas and things.

How adorable.

Gaster counted the days, then bundled up the babies to go outside. No one ever suspected a father with his babies. This way, he would appear more approachable, and snare the little skeleton in his web.

The sweet shop said ‘Lolly’s Lollies’ on top. He grimaced. “Boys, please tell me you won’t have a sweet tooth. Sugar is not good for anyone.” Blue babbled up at him, one hand patting the pram’s mattress. BB kicked his feet again, but this time Gaster had put little booties on them and BB couldn’t get to his toes again. Sans was getting more and more awake every day, and he cooed up in response to Gaster, waving his arms.

“Very well, I suppose one treat every so often won’t hurt.”

He couldn’t bear to deny his children anything. They were too sweet.

He parked the pram near the entrance, pretending to lean in and adjust something. He did play with them a little, tickling Blue’s cheek and holding Sans’ hand softly for a moment. BB kicked him eagerly with a silly grin. “My little fighter~ so precious.” The bell over the door ‘dinged’, and out stepped the very person he was waiting on.

With a small push, the pram bumped him slightly, not enough to knock Cherry over, but to get his attention. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t see anyone…aww, are they your babies?”

Everyone melted around babies.

Cherry happily shuffled around the pram. He wore a cute little lacy dress, albeit it had a small moth hole at the edge of a sleeve, and his shoes…ugh. No, when Gaster has him, he would never need shoes again…or at least, he’ll have fancier ones.

“Yes, my three sons. Here’s Sans, BB, and Blue.” He pointed, letting the babies grab at his fingers. Cherry awwed over them, holding a small paper wrapped piece of cake in his hand. “That’s adorable that you’re taking them out for a walk!”

“Yes, my…wife unexpectedly passed after birth.”

“I’m so sorry,” Cherry reached over and patted his shoulder. His hand, so soft, so tiny. Everything about him was tiny-compared to Gaster-and oh he couldn’t wait to see under that dress again.

Calm down, old boy. Soon. He smiled back at Cherry. “It’s alright. We’re doing fine in the wake of it. I’ve made them a cozy nursery and they’re all quite spoiled.”

Cherry smiled, his teeth glinting in the sunlight. Marvelous, simply marvelous. “Well, with a daddy like you, I wouldn’t expect anything less!”

Gaster couldn’t explain the loss of breath he had. Normally, one said ‘father’ instead, but oh…that was so…cute. He managed to get his wits about him to mumble a ‘thank you’ and Cherry dug around in a pocket on his dress. “Ah! Here.” He passed Gaster a small card with the room number at that resort he had visited.

Gaster made himself appear bemused but confused. “What’s this?”

Cherry blushed softly, rocking on his heels. “I adore children, and to…get myself out of the home, I nanny on the side. I don’t have anyone right now-they’ve all grown like little birds-but I’d be happy to tend to them so you can work or something.”

Everything was falling into place so nicely, Gaster had to press the sharp edge of the card against his finger to see if he was dreaming. “That is so kind of you to offer. I’ll call on you when I can, thankfully my work permits me to choose when I go in.”

Cherry smiled up at them, wiggling his fingers at the babies sweetly. “Wonderful. Hopefully, I’ll see you later. I’m a tad late for a date.”

Gaster felt a pang at that. Jealousy? Rage? Sadness? He ignored it to ask, “A date? My, then we won’t keep you.”

Cherry laughed, waving his hand lightly. “Oh no, merely a date with myself to eat and be a little lazy. Have a good morning!”

Gaster murmured pleasantries back as Cherry walked away, a little skip in his step. He looked back down at the babies, smiling. “What do you all think? Hm? A good mother?”

Blue clapped and BB made a silly noise. Sans blinked then raised his hands up again, making grabby hands to hold Gaster’s hand. 

Gaster took this all as an affirmative. “Wonderful, darlings. Come, let’s let the sun warm you up a little more, then home we get.

He let Sans hold his hand, or at least one of his magic hands, and he dozed off in the pram. They always had a nap after their little journey, which was just downright adorable to Gaster.

So very cute.

Now…he had to plan…

————————————————————————————————————————————

Cherry whined as he dropped onto the chaise lounge in the room off to the side. It was where wealthy folks could instead bring their ‘dates’ to if they were into public things without having their reputation smeared by nosy aristocrats.

No one ever thought to ask the ones that work here, so secrets remained secrets.

Beside Cherry, a gentle slime monster slipped her hand over his head. “Whatsa matter, darlin’?” she queried as they both ignored the loud laughing man with his arm wrapped around a giggling vine monster.

Cherry whined again, huffing. “Remember last week, when Madame found out people were gettin’ chopped up so she made us stay in?”

The slime monster nodded. “Yes, a dent in our earnings but I think some folk found it entertainin’. Dunno why. Why?”

Cherry pouted. “Well, I forgot to take that powder she usually gives us in all the hub-bub.”

The slime tilted her head. “Aw, sugar…no.”

“Yesss…” He whined, burying his face into her hip as she rubbed his back. “At least I kinda sorta know who’s it is.”

“Oh it’s not fat fingers, is it? He’s so ugly, besides, Catty would probably have a fit.”

Cherry snickered. “Nah, he likes my mouth. No, there was only one this week that used me.” He sighed, tilting his head back slightly. “But he used a fake name ‘n’ I was blindfolded.”

“That’s new.”

“I know! It’s kinda fun, though. Anyway, eh, maybe he’ll be back.”

The slime smiled in that eerie way of hers. “Oh you know he will. No one’s a one and done…’cept Lionel.”

Cherry nodded slowly, curled up tightly on the chaise lounge. “Candy sure was lucky on that one. He’s a good ‘un.”

“Mmhmm. Anywho, I just know he’ll come back, darlin’. You gonna tell him?”

Cherry clicked his teeth. The vine monster let out a breathy sigh as the man’s hand slipped up her skirt. “I dunno. Maybe? I should, huh.”

The slime shrugged. “I think so. If’n he wants to give it up, he’ll have ta pay, so at least you’d have that goin’ for you.”

Cherry sighed, sitting up and letting one leg dangle, slipping his hand over his belly. “You have a point…mm. Did I tell you about the gentleman from earlier?” He grinned, the vine monster making a squeak as the man laughed again.

The slime giggled. “You did, but tell me again, he sounds dashin’.”

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

When Gaster arrived with the card, the woman at the front gave him a nervous grin. “Oh…dear…”

“Something the matter?”

She waved her hand quickly. “No, no! It’s just, when Cherry goes to nanny, he gets all invested.” She sighed softly. “Then when things go bad or they grow, he gets so downtrodden. Bad for business.”

Gaster raised an eye ridge. “Sour, you say?”

“Mm, bit of bad luck in the past.” She swept a curl of hair behind her ear. “Oh let’s see…there was them Gilderoy twins, their father sent them off to boardin’ school and he left the country, leavin’ poor ol’ Cherry in the dust.” She tutted. “Then ah, there was the McAlvey girl. Smart as a whip she was. Her father got the…the wastin’ disease, you know?” she whispered.

Gaster made an ‘ah’ noise. She obviously wanted to gossip, and he wouldn’t stop her. Poor, poor Cherry, so much bad luck in his past. “Mmhmm. Woke up one day, dead in his bed. Tore Cherry up bad, but ah, he helped the girl off to school, at least.”

“Hm. That’s a very awful set of circumstances.”

“That’s not all but honestly, they’re the only ones makin’ the paper. He nannied for people in the ah…lower circles too, but he’d come back all upset.” She shook her head. “Never asked him what happened, just assumed the worst, let him rest up, you know.”

“Indeed.” Interesting. Very interesting. He schooled a small smile on his face. “May I see him, nonetheless? My little babies are taken with him, already.”

She laughed, standing up. “Course, can’t stand in the way of good business. Anywho, I’ll be back.”

It didn’t take long for the beautiful skeleton appeared, this time in a simple bustier that barely hung onto him-while not quite large, Cherry had beautiful handfuls of breasts (Gaster should know, he felt them after all)-and a ruffled skirt. “Sir Gaster! I wasn’t expecting you so soon.”

Gaster smiled at him. “No worries. I’ve been in contact with a patient who may soon need surgery, which will take quite a while, and I find I have need of you very soon.” Not exactly a lie, he did have a patient with surgery to repair their leg, but he wasn’t worried that his children would be hurt while he was away, it wasn’t very far after all. Just a few blocks away.

Cherry gasped. “Oh my! That sounds very serious! When would you like me to come by then?”

Gaster thought for a moment. “I did not mean to interfere with your day, and I have time, of course, before the surgery. Perhaps tomorrow?”

Cherry nodded quickly. “Of course!” Gaster held out his hand, and when Cherry slipped his hand in his, Gaster kissed his knuckles. A red blush dusted over Red’s skull as Gaster smiled. “Until then, Cherry.”

And he was gone.

The woman sat back down at her desk, looking down at her papers. “Well he’s a charmer. Too bad he doesn’t want ya longer, he looks like he’d pay a pretty coin for it.”

Cherry stared at the door, a dreamy smile on his face as he cupped his own cheek. “Yes…too bad indeed…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you've all arrived to a very interesting conclusion about Cherry...perhaps one or two may be right. =) 
> 
> And yes Cherry is pregnant, which wasn't too much of a shock for 'working women' in London. They either found a family for the kid, raised them as best they could, or went to something called the Warehouse where they would plead to a 'jury' and 'judge' to take their child in to like...an orphanage kind of?? They needed someone to stand up for their character, though.
> 
> Anyway that's dark, but despite Cherry's nonchalance, after he fully lets it sink in, he's actually so deeply in love with his baby. 
> 
> So yeah. This took all day because for some reason I'm the only one who can go and get groceries and make all the phone calls -_- like. It's my day off, you know?
> 
> Ugh. Not gonna complain. Love ya'll!


	4. The Nanny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry's first day of nannying has arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everything's taking so long, been busy the past two days, might be busy again tomorrow BUT I'll have time on Thursday to punt out a few chapters to each story, yo.

Cherry had arrived in his very best dress: it had slightly pink ruffles with a bow over the belly. He wore some faded black kitten heels, the only ones that weren’t falling apart,and was so excited he was nearly vibrating as he arrived at the large door of the address Doctor Gaster had left behind. He smoothed his hands over the stiff dress slowly, making sure it was nice and clean, before he knocked with the little brass knocker.

Doctor Gaster opened the door, tall and menacing and oh so handsome that Cherry nearly missed his, “Good morning, come in, have you had breakfast?”

He opened the door wider and Cherry blushed, happily taking a step inside. “Ah, I had a small one, some bits of fruit and some bread.” He was caught up in looking around the room. It was cozy from the fireplace, an elegant divan in front of it in which one could warm themselves in front of the fire. A large bookcase was to the side, overfilled with books and some of them even looked loose-leaf like Gaster had written in them and put them away to read later. A very plush Oriental carpet-oh how Cherry wanted to dig his toes into it and feel the softness-lay in a square under the furniture. There was a doorway that lead to a very fine looking kitchen from what he could see, and a closed door to the side.

“Oh that’s not much of one. Here, come, sit down and I shall get you something to eat.”

“You don’t have to-” but off the doctor went, bustling to the kitchen. Well, now Cherry felt odd standing there. He rocked lightly in place before slowly stepping over to the divan, lowering himself to lean against a silk pillow.

_Absolute heaven_.

Cherry grinned dopily, feeling the warmth of the flickering flames warm him from the slight chill that London always seemed to have. He was so relaxed that when a hand appeared holding a platter filled with fluffy eggs and soft looking bread and a bit of sausage, he jumped, blushing. “Sorry!”

Doctor Gaster laughed, lowering the platter onto a small table in front of Cherry he didn’t notice. “Not to worry, many a night has passed when I, too, have fallen asleep in here. I would say it is warmer than my own bedroom, but I have a fire there as well. Here, eat up.”

Cherry smiled at him, shifting to sit up. Gaster had even placed a small cup of black tea to the side and he started to eat. “Is there anything I should know about the babies?”

Gaster took a seat in a large armchair to the side, smiling that odd smile that made Cherry’s heart thump. “Not much, they’re still very little so they shouldn’t be a bother. I’ll be out all day however, so I’ll show you where their bottles and things are.”

Cherry nodded, sipping his tea slowly. “What about the house?”

“Ah, yes. You’re allowed in the kitchen and may make anything you wish for lunch. The nursery, I’ll show you, but there and here and the kitchen are the only places you should go. I keep my tools in my office, so I’d rather you not get hurt.”

Cherry felt another blush on his face. Awww, the doctor was worried about him~! He nodded quickly. “O-Okay. Is there a schedule or anything?”

Gaster hummed for a moment. “Normally I feed them in the mornings-already done-and then they nap. At lunch they get fed and I take them on a walk in their pram so they can get a bit of fresh air. If you don’t feel comfortable doing that, it’s alright. Then they nap, then dinner, then either another nap or they like to just lay and babble at you.” He chuckled.

Cherry ‘aww’ed. “That’s so cute! I’d love to take them on a walk, I bet they’d love it.”

Gaster smiled. “Excellent. Finish up and I’ll show you the nursery.”

——————————————————————————————————

The nursery was gorgeous! Everything seemed handmade, the paint on the wall was so intricate…the babies were awake, or at least halfway, and one of them-Blue?-squeaked at Gaster and waved his tiny hands. Gaster smiled. “My little boys.” He reached in, letting the little one hold his hand. 

Cherry cooed. “How sweet! Who’s who?”

Gaster smiled, pointing them out. “This little one is Blue, he’s a talker, I don’t believe he stops even in his sleep. This is BB,” he pointed at the sleepy baby who was patting his foot. “For some reason he’s quite enamored with his feet.” He pointed at the one in the middle, who was stretching sleepily. “This is Sans. He was born a little early, so he sleeps often. He’s alright, just let him be.”

Cherry nodded along, cooing at them. “Oh they’re darling, sir. I’ll be sure to take the utmost care of them.”

The doctor smiled at him. “I have no doubt.” He gently untangled his hand from Blue’s grip, who immediately started giggling and squirming around. “I must be off, make yourself at home, of course. I shall be back by dinner.”

Cherry quickly nodded. “Yes-Yes sir!”

And off he went, leaving Cherry to swoon over the tiny little babies.

——————————————————————————————————

Cherry had carefully dressed them up for the walk. They each wore an infant dress with a little bow at the waist, and he had tucked a blanket around them as the day was a tad chilly. BB kept gripping at the blanket and trying to kick his foot up, Sans sucked on his fist and looked up at Cherry while Blue just babbled on. Cherry nodded along as he pushed the pram. “Oh yes, I understand. Mm-hmm, you’ve got quite the opinion.”

They were just so adorable! He loved them. Idly, he hoped his own baby would be just as adorable. He wished he could keep them, but his work wasn’t the best. The others told him that they’d have a nice life with a good family, anyway.

Still…

Cherry shook away the thought for now. Right now, he had three little babies to entertain! He talked to Blue sweetly as they turned a corner, BB sticking his tongue out as he couldn’t reach his foot. Sans nodded off again, and Cherry reached into pat his little belly. So, so cute.

“Dear! Yoohoo!”

He startled, looking up quickly. There was a little bakery nearby, a woman waving from the doorway and motioning him over. Nervously he pushed the pram over with a smile. “Yes’m?”

She grinned broadly. “Those the doctor’s babies, are they?”

Cherry grinned brightly, nodding. “Yes! They’re adorable aren’t they? They love going out so much!”

The woman laughed. “I’m happy you’re no longer confined to bed, dear!”

Cherry tilted his head, a little confused, as she continued, “Nothing wrong with a father tendin’ to his babies, but a mother’s touch is what’s needed, don’t you agree? I’m sure staying in all day was so lonely.”

She seemed to be fishing for something, but Cherry grinned broadly after a moment, gently placing his hand on his cheek. “It was horrid, having to be still all the time. But my darling took such great care of our babies, I cannot fault him at all.”

The woman seemed disappointed about something, but agreed. “I did promise to fatten the little cherubs up when they need it. Come by with the husband some time, I’ll make a cake.” She winked, then bustled back in.

Cherry swooned at the thought, pushing the pram happily with a funny grin.

Wife and mother…what titles to own…however, she indicated he spoke of a wife. Cherry frowned, looking sadly down at the babies. “Where’s your mama, then? Hiding out? Perhaps I shall ask him, yes? She could be mistaken…” he murmured.

BB just made a noise with his tongue and Cherry laughed, pushing them on through the little route they had.

Back home he changed them into cozy pajamas, tucking them into the crib so they could rest, backing up through the nursery and looking down the hall for a moment. He didn’t hear anyone moving about, nor had the doctor mentioned anyone.

Hm.

He twirled around, heading to the kitchen to prepare himself a small soup.

———————————————————————————————————————

“I’m home,” Gaster called in as he hung up his coat on the hook. 

Cherry spoke from the kitchen, “Hello! I’ve made up a soup and some bread for dinner! The babies haven’t woken up yet, did you want to feed them beforehand?”

Gaster hummed as he stepped through the living room, looking in through the kitchen as Cherry was slowly stirring a pot. “I can, certainly, I generally wait until they awaken.”

Cherry shot him a smile. “Of course!” He peeked into the pot with a thoughtful look, then dashed some herbs into it. “Doctor, do you know of the baker down the block?”

Gaster scoffed, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. “The man himself is gruff but kind. His wife is a gossip hound, I detest her.”

Cherry nodded slowly. “She said your wife was all wrapped up in bed?”

Gaster winced. “A lie, if I had mentioned her death she wouldn’t leave me alone. She’s very…forceful.” 

Cherry smiled at him. “It’s okay! I understand. She was quite pushy. Would you go and get the babies please? We could have a meal all together at the table!”

Gaster just nodded, pushing away from the doorway to go gather them up. “Thank you for dinner, you didn’t have to.”

Cherry laughed softly, shaking his head as he stirred the chicken stock soup slowly. “I certainly don’t mind, at all.” He dipped a small tasting spoon in, taking a taste. “Absolutely delicious~! I hope he likes it.” He put away a few ingredients, blushing happily as he made up bowls for him and Gaster, happy and warm as he waited for him to arrive with the infants. He had already made up the bottles for them as well, settled in a bowl that had a few sun warmed stones under it, to keep them warm.

That’s what a mother did, after all. He didn’t mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU
> 
> Who's the liar: baker's wife or Gaster?
> 
> For now...Cherry believes Gaster.
> 
> He's such a good...nanny.


	5. Cherry's Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry just wants Gaster, is that so bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the best little turn point for this coming up soon.

When Cherry was very, very young, his mother tucked him close to her one night. “When someone loves you,” she whispered to him, rocking him slowly in the late night, “You should make sure that they only love you. Do you understand?”

“Uh-uh, Mama,” Cherry shook his head, but hung onto her every word.

She smiled down at him softly. “You will, someday. You need to do whatever it takes to keep them from loving another. Even if it hurts them.”

Cherry nodded slowly. “Like you did with Daddy?”

“Yes. Daddy can no longer walk as he was tempted away by a harlot,” she snarled, but her grip didn’t hurt Cherry, she just tenderly rubbed his head. “Now, he won’t be. He’ll love only me, and he’ll love only you.”

Cherry giggled. “Wha’ about babies?”

She smiled. “Yes. They should want and love all the babies. Someday, you may even be a big brother. Wouldn’t you like that, sweetheart?”

Cherry quickly nodded, even though he had no idea what that meant. His mother smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead, the smell of her powder encasing him in tender arms, lulling him off to sleep.

When Cherry turns thirteen, his mother takes his father to the edge of a ship and launches them both off the side, tied together. Everyone assumed that his father had done it, his mother too gentle a soul to hurt anyone. Cherry had found out that the nanny that once watched him had relations with his father, and told his mother, of course. The ensuing fight caused his father to reveal an interesting fact: he had taken a special medicine so he could no longer have children ‘with your nutty mind!’.

It broke his poor mother’s heart. She wanted babies so bad to love with him. But he stole it away from her. 

His mother set up a small trust for him. It ran out by the time he turned nineteen, as did his luck. He couldn’t keep his childhood home, but he kept what clothes he could before the bank took it. So, down on his luck, he did what anyone else would do: turn to be a working woman…well, person.

He did luck out with having a very fancy inn to stay in. The only reason he did so was the fact that he was a monster, which raised him a little higher than the average prostitute, and the fact that he could feign innocence very, very well. And, well, a virgin.

At the time, at least.

He doesn’t understand his ‘coworker’s’ nonchalantness when they became pregnant. One of them explained that it was just too much to care for a child and pay back the debts owed, plus it wasn’t the type of life for a kid anyway. Cherry just agrees, it’s all he can do anyway. He lucks out for a while, partaking in Nannying jobs to increase his wages. It’s not much, but after paying his ‘debt’ (the cost of the room, the cost to feed him, to provide clothes, and whatever the Madame decides that day-she isn’t unfair, but Cherry thinks she has a sadistic streak sometimes) it left him a few coins to buy sweets with.

Which how he found his current Nannying job, to the precious little triplets and the most handsome doctor ever…

“The papers speak of a killer,” Cherry worriedly tells Doctor Gaster one morning, holding Sans to feed him as they ate breakfast before Gaster left for the day. “You should be careful! What if they target you next?”

Gaster just looked amused, holding the other two in his arms as they ate, magic hands holding up the bottles for them. “Not to worry. You should be the one to look out for them. They’re targeting the women on the corner, aren’t they?”

Cherry nodded slowly. “Oh! Not to worry. I don’t do corners, just the inn.”

“Very well. All the same, I wouldn’t go out and about at night, at least until they catch him.”

Cherry agrees, and they change the conversation to what time Gaster will be back and whether they thought Sans had grown a little. He had, a whole little inch! He’s nearly as big as the other two now!

Cherry was so proud of him!

Sans was being more and more awake during their walks, and Cherry had taken to tucking them into the little crib in the afternoon and reading to them. What he could, anyway. He couldn’t finagle out larger words, but he figured they appreciated learning about the intricacies of Chinese paper folding.

Sometimes he lays them out on the carpet in front of the fireplace, letting them kick their legs and stretch out. It was good for babies! He was reading up on them now that he was pregnant.

Hmm. He’d have to find a nice name for his own baby…

His mysterious stranger hasn’t shown up again. He knows that if the man does, he’ll most likely ask Cherry to be blindfolded again. How exciting~! Plus he had to tell him after all. Not that he really cared about the man now…

One evening, his beautiful life is shattered…again.

He was walking home late one night, a client had asked him to go to their home and since they paid extremely well, the Madame wouldn’t let him say no. His hips were bruised, and he had to walk a bit stiffly. He coughed softly, clearing his throat. What did people see in that whole ‘choking’ thing?? Disgusting.

He looked over just in time to see Doctor Gaster with his arm around a woman he had seen tottering about in heels, begging for even a penny so she wouldn’t go back without anything.

Oh.

Oh.

———————————————————————————————————————————

“Oh Cherry…” Clementine, his slime monster friend, gently rubbed his back as he sobbed into his fluffy pillow. “I’m so sorry. Perhaps it means nothing?”

Cherry sniffled, rubbing his face against the pillow. “N-No, it’s not fair…he knows what I do…why would he choose her?!” He cried, curling around the pillow.

Clementine tutted. “Chin up, Cherry! You gotta fight for what you want!” She smiled. “Remember Johnnie? She had to fight tooth and nail to get married to Lix!”

Cherry sniffled softly, thinking. His mother’s words echoed in his mind, ‘When someone loves you…you should make sure that they only love you.’ Mother always had the best ideas.

Cherry dabbed at his eyes with a dainty kerchief, giving Clementine a wobbly smile. “Thank you, dear. I think I will fight for him. He won’t know what’s coming.”

Clementine clapped. “Oh goodie! I hope it goes better than Mr. Rogers, the poor soul. To die so suddenly from that disease…”

Cherry just nodded, not paying attention as his mind worked through a plan. “Mm. Should I…try to be subtle or forceful…?”

Clementine laughed, standing up off the bed. “Forceful! Tell her you won’t stand for her stealing him away! Or tell him that you don’t want him looking at any other. So romantic~!”

Cherry smiled brightly at her. “Oh Clem…you have such wonderful ideas. I should clean up, Dickens is coming by and you know how he likes to ramble.”

Clementine snorted. “Better you than me. I fell asleep last time and I don’t think he ever stopped.”

Cherry laughed, in marvelously better spirits now that he had a plan. A very good plan indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmhmmmmm....I have two ways that I envision this going, but I'm not sure what I like more. I'm sure it'll come to me.
> 
> hm. would you think monsters have DNA tests...or something...
> 
> Ah, nvm, I have an idea for that too.
> 
> *claps* So! Getting into the meat of things. Ya'll wanna see more murder, more sex...more of the babies? More of all of the above?
> 
> I'll be popping out another chapter soon once I get how I want this to go lol


	6. Planning is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made, and enacted, and finalized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a bit of a new way of writing in the beginning. Pretty neat, I thought.

Cherry knew he had to step up to get what he wanted./Gaster decided it was time to start closing in on his little fly in the web.

First, Cherry wore his best pressed dress, with little buttons lining down it, stark red with a white ruffled skirt./First, Gaster started investigating more into Cherry’s life, to see if there would be anyone to miss(or rather, raise the alarm) him when he went missing.

Then, Cherry would laugh and smile at Gaster’s jokes, and touch his arm. All the little flirtations he’s learned over the years./Then, Gaster made sure to run into Cherry even when he wasn’t working for him, smiling at him and gently pushing his presence into Cherry’s life.

Cherry started asking Gaster his favorite foods and music and books, and tried to share these interests as well./Gaster would slightly bemoan the fact he was all alone here with the three children, guilting Cherry as best he could into staying longer and longer (although by the look on his face, Cherry certainly felt no guilt staying).

Cherry made sure to brush against Gaster’s arm while leaning down to place a plate down, or pressing up close to him when passing one of the babies along./Gaster made inquiries over what ‘debt’ Cherry owed. The Madame had laughed, but she had many who wanted to ‘buy out’ their favorites. She gave him a slip of paper with everything that was owed. A pittance, barely a dent in what Gaster made per day. But he smiled and thanked her, leaving her to assume he would never be back.

Cherry could feel the weight of Gaster’s eyes on him as he knelt by the fire, singing and talking back with Blue who stared up at him with big eyes./Gaster could see the hesitance every time Cherry had to leave.

Oh yes, they thought.

The plan is coming together.

———————————————————————————————

The Baron was the _worst client ever_.

Baron Napoleon (a name he stole from a human, to attest to his immense financial security) paid very, very well. Which was why when he stopped by, the Madame was the one to cater to him and get whatever he wanted. Mostly he dug through the slums, not for discreetness, but he had a very big…impregnation kink.

The Madame was not one to stand for infants-the fact that she allowed Cherry to skate by for now was surprising-so she put her foot down on everyone being on medicine to prevent anything happening. Doesn’t mean it always worked, but still. The Baron would plead with her and throw as much money as he could to be allowed to do so, but she would merely lie and say that maybe he just struck out this time or another.

The slums had no such precautions, and while they were worse in appearance, they obviously clung to him like fireflies to a lantern. 

The Baron had two children previously, one had fled the country, the other had been spirited away by his mother and even with all of the Baron’s connections, he could never find them. There was talk that most skeletons had the Baron to thank for their given life, although it was never proven if he was the sire of so many.

Everyone had heard of the most recent ventures. Which was way they had avoided him as best they could.

Unfortunately, Cherry was the only skeleton in close proximity that the Baron could buy his time for. Ugh. The Madame had apologized and told the Baron that Cherry had sustained an unsightly scar on his stomach, so as to cover up his pregnancy with a sheet wrapped around his stomach. The Baron didn’t mind, even making sympathetic noises in return.

He had the most boring sense of ‘dirty talk’ ever. The hand on Cherry’s breast and the skeleton thrusting into him wasn’t even appealing as the Baron whined out his usual babble, “Don’t you want to see so many little skeletons? You and me, an entire race taking over, wouldn’t that be grand?”

Cherry just mumbled an agreeing note, flexing his thighs and giving off a moan, faking it and letting the Baron finish off. He was so boring. Not even handsome. His skull was misshapen, teeth different sizes, and even the nice suit had a dusty smell to it.

The Baron got redressed, Cherry tucking the blanket around himself with a sultry smile. “Perhaps your dream will come true someday, dear Baron~” and please get out of his room.

The Baron blew him a kiss and a wink, skipping nearly out of the room. He always made a request to be informed if the one he had spent the afternoon with would become pregnant. He was so weird. 

Cherry quickly shuffled off to go clean up. He was already a month along-had it been that long?-and he wasn’t showing just yet thankfully. Once he did, the REAL weirdos would come out. He wrinkled his nose as he changed into his beautiful dress. No, hopefully by then he could have the good doctor to himself~ at least…until the inevitable happened. He shook his head, hopping out into the hall and smiling as Doctor Gaster waited in the little room in a chair, smiling up at him.

“Ah, Cherry. It’s good to see you happy.”

“The babies cheer me up, good doctor,” he responded, lacing their arms together as they headed out. Gaster hummed. “I saw that old Baron come out. I know the stories abounded that he frequented inns and things, never knew they were true.”

Cherry wiggled his nose, frowning. “Oh, yes, we all know him. He’s so…mm. Anyway, he has particular tastes, but our Madame just placates him.”

Gaster nodded slowly. “Because of what happened last month?”

“Mm. That and she doesn’t allow for pregnancies. Or rather, she does, but she doesn’t allow the infants to live here.”

Gaster raised an eye ridge. “Seems…odd.”

Cherry shrugged. “You would be surprised how many folk find a rounded belly enticing.”

“…indeed. Let us go on then, I managed to get some of the frozen cream you like so well, thought you could do with a treat.”

Cherry perked up. “How wonderful! Thank you!”

—————————————————————————————

That night, Gaster had informed him he’d be very late. Cherry ate by himself, fed the babies, cleaned them up-Sans sure didn’t like baths, surprisingly-dressed them for bed and read them a book.

He sat on the divan, his legs swaying over the edge as he distracted himself with the book. He yawned about a third of the way through, sleepily rubbing at his eyes. He leaned onto the arm of the divan to relax, tucking his legs up, his legs dressed in silk socks. The doctor didn’t allow shoes to ‘stomp about his house’. Fair. It didn’t take much longer for Cherry to doze away, snoring with the book clenched in his hands.

He stirred when a hand cupped his cheek, sleepily gazing up at the dark figure. “Mm, Doctor…?”

“Shh, little Cherry. Go back to sleep.”

Cherry murmured something, falling back asleep as he felt gloved fingers stroking his chin, something slightly wet smearing over it.

When he woke up next, it was to the smell of frying bacon. He stirred, yawning as he stretched, the blanket tucked around him slipping down as he looked around in confusion. He got up, keeping the blanket around him. It was cozy, even with how warm the rest of the house was, and he shuffled to the kitchen where Gaster was cooking breakfast. “Doctor? I didn’t mean to fall asleep, truly.”

“It’s fine, my dear. You looked exhausted. My surgery took longer than expected.” He smiled at Cherry, returning his eyes to the food in front of him as he cooked. 

Cherry nodded, although a little ball settled in his stomach. Was it really surgery? Or that hussy he had seen Gaster wrapped up with that one night? He smiled softly. “I’ll go get the babies.”

“Ah, yes, I think I heard them stirring. Or perhaps it’s Blue trying to awaken them,” they laughed. Blue was the more go getter of the three, waking up first to try and get his brothers up and going. Cherry slipped away with a grin. It was obvious what he had to do now.

Next time Gaster would be late, he would merely follow him.

Simple.

————————————————————————————

Gaster, meanwhile, set up two plates full of food, humming as he set the plates on the table. It was adorable to come home and see Cherry dozing on his divan. It was obvious what he had to do now.

Next time he was late, he’d spirit the sleeping Cherry to ‘their’ bedroom, the one he had attached a new lock to, and then he would never have to leave again.

Simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who will win out first UwU


	7. A Perfect Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two have a bump in the road...don't worry, they figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boyboyboy

It takes a week until things are ready. Gaster informs Cherry he’ll be out late once more, feeling a tad guilty at the little pout on his face. It was all for the greater good, of course.

He kissed the babies, patted Cherry’s shoulder softly, and out he went.

Cherry waited a bit, tucking in the babies, kissing Blue’s little hands and soothing him off to sleep. He always had a hard time sleeping, poor baby. He slipped on his shoes, slipping out the door in an instant. The babies always slept through the night, or at least they did now. Gaster said they’d wake up at night to be fed but now they’re sleeping all night long. So sweet.

Cherry darted through an alley, avoiding street lights and patrolmen. Where oh where…he had to be with that lady again. Cormel he thinks her name was, a horrid stage name to be certain. He huffed, shaking his head. It was obvious she did something to him, used some sort of perfume that the others liked that drew in the men in droves. What fakery. Gaster deserved better, after all.

Cherry sniffled, tucking his hand up and adjusting his buttons a bit with a huff. Usually he had a shawl or some sort, something he fidgeted with. It was too hot for one, though.

He walked on, careful not to get too lost, when he saw a flash of the top hat that Gaster wore out on walks. He paused, leaning back into the darkness.

———————————————————————————————————————

“Are you sure, darlin’? I don’t mind havin’ our ‘chat’ out on the street.”

The woman cooed in what she assumed would be a flirty voice as Gaster led her to an alley. What posh nonsense. Of course he had seen others do the same, not caring of decency under the lights of lamps. He idly wondered if she knew what would happen, if she would scream.

Most likely.

Instead, he smiled, leaning her against the wall with a soft chuckle. “Of course. I cannot be seen out and about, I have duties, you see. I thought I would merely…have a bit of fun.”

She giggled drunkenly, the clothes barely covering her shoulders. How awful. Cherry at least kept up appearances. “Mmm, I do like fun. You wanna start~?” she purred, stretching her arms above her head with a sultry look.

Gaster leaned in, covering her mouth with his hand with a smirk. “To keep quiet…the patrols shouldn’t bother us, you see.” She seemed to agree, nodding as a magic hand held her hands up above her, appearing to get eager for the main event. So was he, honestly.

With a gurgle, her eyes widened as something slick and sharp slid straight into her chest, right through her heart. Gaster grinned. “There, now-”

“What are you doing?”

Gaster jumped, his hand letting go of the woman as he whirled around, the magic holding her up still. Cherry stood at the end of the alley with wide eyes, clutching his dress. Gaster sighed softly. “Oh, darling, you frightened me…I was-”

“Doctor, please. I know what you’re doing.”

Gaster’s eye sockets furrowed. He did? Did he already suspect? Is this why he was out and about? How would Gaster get to silence him? As he thought, Cherry took a few steps into an alley, one hand on his hip with a sharp frown. “Honestly, leaving me home alone with the babies, out here having…_fun_.” He spat out, glaring at him.

The woman coughed and groaned weakly and Cherry turned a bit, slipping something out of his belt. “Oh shut up,” he shot a very sharp and thin knife at her, never taking his eyes of Gaster as it pierced her head, killing her instantly. 

Gaster’s eyes lit up, watching Cherry. “Ah, I see. You were jealous.”

Cherry sputtered, both hands on his hips now. “No! Yes! I’m at home all alone, and you go to others…” he pouted softly, looking up at Gaster. 

Gaster took a step close to him, leaning down a bit to cup his cheek. “Darling, I’m so sorry. I should explain it to you, shouldn’t it?”

Two small hands cupped his cheeks, and Cherry leaned in, eyes wide with a smile.

“If you do this again, I’ll break your legs.” 

He smiled brightly with his eyes shut, then let go of Gaster’s face. “Now, what were you saying?”

Gaster chuckled darkly, his hand slipping down Cherry’s cheek to gently grip his chin. “It’s definitely not what you think, darling~ Although I do love this bloodthirsty side of you. Here, come, I’ll explain.”

——————————————————————————————

Cherry had checked in on the babies before they headed down into a basement he didn’t know Gaster had. Gaster had wrapped up the body, casually tossing it onto a table before smiling at Cherry. “When I was a young lad, I had the taste of flesh for the first time.” A magic hand passed him a large butcher’s knife.

Cherry hopped up on a stool, looking unimpressed. “What does that have to do with flirting with hussies?”

Gaster wrapped his arm around Cherry’s body, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “Little jealous berry~ I do that so they don’t expect me. I end them, then it depends on how long I have.” He wiggled the butcher knife, slipping the flat end against Cherry’s arm. Cherry shivered as he continued, “Sometimes I chop them up there, leaving the nasty bits behind. Sometimes, I take them home.”

Cherry blushed, huffing. “Oh. I suppose that’s alright. …but you never wanted to kill me?”

The end of the knife tapped against Cherry’s chin, tilting his head up as Gaster grinned down at him. “Absolutely not. You’re wonderful with the children, and so, so beautiful. I had plans to lock you away so no one could gaze upon you nor hurt you, keep you all to myself.” The knife slid slowly against Cherry’s chin with a small scratching noise. “But I see I needn’t have worried. You’d gladly lock yourself in your own cage here, wouldn’t you, dear?”

Cherry grinned up at him brightly. “Only for you~!”

Gaster chuckled. He let Cherry go, taking a step to the large table as he started laying out the woman, slipping Cherry’s knife out of her head. “I take it you have your own demands of me?”

Cherry giggled, dragging the stool over closer and climbing back up, watching the skilled cuts intently. “I just don’t want you attached to anyone. At all. Ever.” He grinned brightly. “Babies can be forgiven, they’re ours of course.”

“Of course. And that’s all?”

“Mm-hmm.” He leaned over, the gleaming bone shining from under the woman’s forearm. “Maybe you could…teach me to do this too?”

Gaster leaned down, clacking a kiss to Cherry’s head. “Of course, dear. After all, who would feed our children if I am away for any reason?”

Cherry blushed, grinning happily as he watched, Gaster sometimes taking his hand to show him which way to cut, and what was good to devour raw and what had to be cooked.

Gaster hummed. “I heard tale that your previous Nanny jobs ended in…tragedy?”

Cherry sighed softly, washing his arms in the bucket of water after getting them bloody. “Oh, yes. They didn’t learn to catch their straying eyes, or they didn’t accept my love. Was quite heartbreaking.”

“I’m sorry, darling.” He wrapped an arm around Cherry’s waist, grinning. “But I’ll always keep you safe.”

“I know~”

————————————————————————————————————

Gaster has to leave the next day, very early. He does so to get rid of the parts they can’t eat, and drive a little fear into the city once more, and to ensure that Cherry wouldn’t have to leave him again. Cherry is fine with this, pecking a kiss to his cheek and letting him go. Gaster had suggested he go to his-their-room and rest a little.

Cherry strips out of his dress, cursing the fact that he failed to retrieve his nightgown. Oh well, they were together. They would see one another in the nude at one point, right? He folded his dress and placing it on a pile of clothes in a chair to clean later. 

The bedroom was elegant, as the rest of the house. The bed was huge with red covers and carved wooden beams. There was a desk with papers and an armoire elegantly carved. For now, Cherry climbed up into the bed, sinking under the covers with a moan. He slid a hand up to rub a hand over his belly lightly with a grin. Gaster had admitted he’d been the one to request Cherry to be blindfolded. Cherry had yet to inform him of the little gift he left behind.

Cherry giggled. “Your daddy’s going to be sooo surprised. So are your brothers! They’re still little though. For now…sleep.” He yawned, tucking the blankets up around his neck, sinking against the plush pillows happily.

When Cherry got up later, Blue was fussing a bit since no one was awake with him. He was easy to settle though, and Cherry took him to cook, quickly popping a bottle into his mouth as he kept Blue close in one arm. Blue mumbled softly, one little hand gripping the front of Cherry’s shirt. Rather, Gaster’s shirt, as Cherry didn’t feel that wearing the same thing twice in a row would be proper. He cooed down at Blue, “Dear, you happy? Hm? Happy baby Blue~”

Blue huffed softly, smiling up at Cherry as he sucked down the magic in the bottle. Cherry cooed at him softly, letting him lay in front of the fire again as he retrieved the other two babies. Cherry put away a bit of food for Gaster for when he arrived home, settling down on the divan to watch the babies.

Blue wheeled his arms and legs happily, babbling away. BB still tried to stuff his foot into his mouth, the little infant dress flinging up each time he shot his legs up. Cherry giggled. He found it cute, but Gaster said it was quite improper. Well, it didn’t matter in their own home, did it?

Sans squirmed on his back, waving his tiny fists, his eyes catching onto Cherry and he would giggle softly, making ‘abab’ noises at him. Cherry smiled at him. Precious boy. 

Well, now Cherry had to make a list. He had to get new clothes, spruce up the bedroom a little, get more baby outfits as the boys were growing quite fast. Gaster may love his meat but Cherry knew no one could resist a good sweet. Get some baking supplies…they’d have to go into the city, or rather, deeper into it.

For now, he merely amused the babies until Gaster would come home, happy and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherry wants to get all gussied up to help his murder husband chop up the victims. It's the little things in life, isn't it?
> 
> Also, maybe they meet someone in town that won't be too happy to see them :)


	8. What A Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets new clothes. Something is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye aye aye, the ending was not what I had in mind lmao

Now that Gaster wasn’t trying to ‘catch’ Cherry, he spent more time at home, obviously. He still had his patients, but he wasn’t out as much. Today he had helped Cherry bundle up the babies into their pram, intent on getting new clothes for them as well as Cherry.

Cherry wore his dress from the day before, after washing it of course, pecking a kiss to Blue’s cheek sweetly. “Silly baby~! Oh darling, I don’t need much.”

“Oh shush now, I want to dress you up,” Gaster assured him, pulling on thin gloves and adjusting his hat, winding his arm around Cherry’s shoulders as they headed out the door. “Now, let’s see…there’s a nice clothing outfitters down the street not very far, you’ll need some new shoes…ah and the babies need a few extras as well since Winter may be approaching.”

Cherry nodded along easily, blushing happily at the warm hand on his shoulder, leaning into it happily. Blue squeaked up at them, waving his little hands happily. BB had managed to launch his little bootie right at Gaster’s face, to which he caught it easily, sending BB into a happy giggling fit before stuffing his toes back in his mouth. Sans patted at the magic hand that was tucked around him, looking around in interest.

Gaster sighed, dangling the little bootie from a finger before letting it sit at the end of the pram. “Dear, please, it’s quite improper to toss your legs about.”

Cherry giggled. “Oh darling, he’s little, no one should mind him for now. What manners are we born with, hm?” Gaster nodded, pecking a kiss to Cherry’s head.

“Very well, darling. I’ll let him be. Now, let’s hurry before any storms catch us by surprise.”

Cherry had already sat Gaster down to inform him about the pregnancy, which then came about that Gaster was the one to visit him that day. That was how he had met him and made his decision. Cherry pecked his cheek and gleefully informed him that it was quite fun, but if Gaster visited the inn again he’d cut out his tongue.

Gaster looked dazed with happiness as he leaned to kiss Cherry happily, agreeing to his terms.

Of course, this meant they needed another crib eventually, more tiny infant dresses, and Cherry needed stretched clothes in order to keep him comfortable. Cherry didn’t wear corsets anyway-it drew in more customers when the ah…assets were not as guarded-and Gaster had a pretty progressive view on pregnancy, surprisingly. Gaster enlightened Cherry that he had many patients with young children, albeit it shouldn’t be too surprising, considering how well he took care of his own triplets.

The little boutique was very quiet as they headed in, a small piano being played near the back. It was somehow cooler inside, it felt very nice, and Cherry led the little pram to the side to check on the babies as Gaster went to discuss things with the seamstress. Cherry cooed, wiggling BB’s little foot lightly. “Dear, you sure do love to wind your daddy up, don’t you?”

BB gave him a silly grin, hugging his other foot tightly. 

Cherry checked on Sans, who had dozed off when they came in, tucking a small blanket around him and kissing his cheek before amusing Blue so he wouldn’t fuss as much. Gaster appeared after a moment, bending down to kiss Cherry’s cheek. “Darling, go and get measured, I’ll tend to the babies.”

Cherry smiled at him, letting Gaster help him up with a kiss back. “Of course~ BB still thinks he has one on you, play along, darling.” He waved lightly, skipping away nearly as Gaster settled down on a small seat. 

BB made a funny growling noise and Gaster raised an eye ridge, an amused grin on his face. “You’re so demanding, dear. Or is it that you like to wind people up? Hm?” He teased, tickling the little foot that still had a bootie on it. BB blinked, then kicked at him fiercely as Blue squeaked happily.

Gaster tutted. BB would certainly be making waves as he grew, wouldn’t he? Darling child.

When Cherry came back after a while-the children started to fuss, they had grown hungry but Gaster had forgotten the bottles, they would have to drop the clothes off anyway-he smiled sweetly, cooing. “Oooh, babies, are they fussin’? Ah, darling, they said they had one or two ready but the rest would be delivered later.”

Gaster nodded, standing up and rocking the pram gently. “Very good then, we should hurry home and feed the little ones before they stand a coup against us.” Cherry giggled, reaching in and rubbing Blue’s belly playfully. Blue whined and hugged his hand, sniffling sadly as if his little heart was broken. Poor dear.

They got a nice little lacy dress that was near see through-meant to sleep in-and a nice summer type of dress with puffed sleeves and a dark red skirt to it. Gaster had gotten him some soft silk shoes as well, to replace the leather ones falling apart at the seams. With that they hurried home. The babies didn’t have little fits often, but BB could wail up a storm if he was angry and Blue had soft little cries that tore at you.

Neither of them had seen Sans cry, however, but they weren’t apt to wait and see. 

BB glared up at Gaster with teary eyes as he sucked at his bottle, Gaster holding him close in his arm. “Yes yes, I see, I’m to blame for your late meal. Could you forgive me, dear?” BB hiccuped, still staring up at him as he huffed.

Cherry chuckled, Sans in his lap as he sleepily ate his own, and cuddling Blue in his arms and rocking him. “I think he’ll always remember how you had him wait for his meal, darling. He won’t let this go any time soon.”

Gaster tutted, gently tapping BB’s cheek. “Are you like your mother then, dear? Will I have to worry about waking up with my throat slit from an infant’s hand?”

Cherry grinned at him sweetly. “You really think he’s like me~?”

Gaster leaned over to kiss him softly, ignoring how BB squawked in rage and Blue made a noise, huffing. “Absolutely. Perhaps he’d be best to study under you rather than mine own harsh measures.” He leaned back, grinning down at BB. “Would you like that?”

BB thumped his hand on Gaster’s chest, glaring again. Cherry giggled, kissing Blue’s head to settle him down a bit. “My own little apprentice~ how dashing. They’ll be so dangerous~”

“Of course, darling.”

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

With the babies satisfied, they were out once more, Cherry in his new summer dress. It felt wonderful, honestly, all silky and smooth. He’d have to thank Gaster for this much later.

The small infant boutique was nice, a few women with their babies on their chests or in tiny prams prattling around, cooing at soft toys or clothes.

Sans was still smaller than his brothers, so they just had to switch the clothes down to him as they all grew, at least for now. Blue happily charmed anyone who came near with big eyes, giggling as Gaster held up an infant dress against his back to measure him. “Hmm. He’s grown a few inches. We should probably buy larger sizes just in case.”

Cherry nodded, kissing the little hand waving near his face. “Of course. I could always learn to sew to make them nice things?”

“Only if you want to, darling. Might be something to do in the last bit of pregnancy?”

Cherry nodded in agreement, switching Blue out for BB who huffed at being moved around, plunking his head onto Cherry’s shoulder with a yawn. Cherry swayed them softly, humming a tune to BB to let him relax as Gaster found a few dresses in his size.

Cherry opted to take the little pram outside while Gaster went to pay, exchanging a kiss before he headed out. He smiled down at the triplets. “It’s nicer out here, hm? Yes?”

Sans sleepily blinked up at him, then grinned happily at him. Cherry nodded. “Of course! Here, let’s take a small walk before Daddy comes out.” He pushed the pram back and forth in front of the boutique for a bit, mostly out of nerves but to also get them to doze off a little. They were just so precious, he loved them!

“Hello there, Cherry!”

Cherry winced, pausing in his steps. Ew. He knew that voice.

Baron Napoleon. Disgusting man.

He schooled his face into an easy smile as he turned with the pram, tilting the little hood of it to keep the babies away as the Baron hurried over. “Ah. Baron. What a sight to see you.”

“It’s a surprise to see you here as well,” He grinned, his ugly teeth mashing against his jaw. Disgusting. “I was informed that you had taking up Nannying instead of ah…being of the night?”

“Mm. Why are you so intrigued on my goings-ons?”

The Baron shrugged. “Well, as the future of all skeletons-” Gag Cherry with a tea spoon, please- “We should stick together, of course, and I should check in to make sure all is well…is this your charge then?” He reached for the hood of the pram and Cherry pulled it away with a sharp smile.

“Charges. They’re asleep, young babies, hard enough to get them off to napping. Don’t disturb them.”

The Baron paused, then drew his hand back with a laugh. “Oh come now, I’m told infants love my charm, much as you did, yes?”

What a disgusting man.

Cherry merely smiled. “Please, they’ve been fussy all day, leave them be.” Where in the world was Gaster? Darn him and his charismatic nature.

The Baron ignored him, nearly chasing Cherry around the pram to push the little hood back. “Oh don’t be annoying. They’re so adorable! They’re-”

…they both noticed it at the same time. When Baron Napoleon’s hand reached in, little Sans’ small magic aura sparked against his. Sans merely sighed, sucking on his fist in his sleep. That only happened between parent and child, albeit the magic of the the three were slowly turning to Gaster’s more robust burgundy color instead of the Baron’s sickly yellow.

Cherry stared at him with wide eyes as the Baron scowled immediately, yanking his hand back before clapping his hand on Cherry’s shoulder. “We need to talk.”

With that, he pushed Cherry, pram and all, into an alley, far away from prying eyes.

He started pacing back and forth in front of Cherry, whose charming expression fell away to reveal an irritated one. “This is insane…th-they died, or so the officers said.” The baron paused, his head swiveling to Cherry who merely stared at him.

Without warning he clapped both hands onto Cherry’s shoulders, looking crazed. “Those are _my_ children! What the hell is a prostitute doing with them?! You can’t stop me taking them back, I’ll have you know, the Patrol Chief would find it in my favor if I took them!”

Cherry’s gaze slid down to the hand on his shoulder, then slowly it climbed up the baron’s arm to his crazed gaze. Cherry’s eyes were flat without emotion. “Don’t touch me.”

Something made a slice noise, and after a moment, Sans sniffled, stretching his arms above his head with a whine, blinking awake. His brothers were deep in their nap, but Sans whimpered at the dark, cold bricks around them. He couldn’t see Mama _or_ Daddy! He started to make a small ‘weeh…weeeh’ noise before Mama’s happy face popped into view. “Oh dear, shhh, it’s okay…”

He reached in, a dusty hand cupping Sans’ cheek, and Sans trilled softly, nuzzling up. Ah, everything was right in the world once more, although he sniffled a bit, missing Daddy.

“Let’s go, dears.”

———————————————————————————————————————————

When Gaster exited the boutique, now a great many pounds lighter but holding a new invention he had been talked into-it was a little thing to set up and place a baby in and it would swing! By itself! How amazing!-he was very tired now. All he wanted to do was go home with his darling and babies, perhaps make a nice meal for them all, curl up in front of the fire…

“Darling!”

Gaster turned his head, melting at the sweet look Cherry had on him as he wheeled over, grinning brightly. “Hello, darling. I’m sorry to make you wait, but I have something very amusing for the babies.”

“How sweet, darling.” He tilted his head up and Gaster instantly gifted him a kiss, checking on the babies as well. Sans seemed a bit fussy, surprisingly, plucking at his dress with a pout but perked up seeing Gaster, making grabby hands at him. He chuckled, sending a small magic hand to let Sans cuddle between his sleeping brothers. “Poor dear. Daddy’s little boy, isn’t he?”

“Mm, that he is. We need to come back tonight, darling,” he whispered, eyes bright.

Gaster tilted his head as they started to walk down the road. “We do?”

“We do~”

——————————————————————————————————————————

Cherry was very enthralled in the little invention, tucking Blue in first who whined a bit uneasily then cheered up as he rocked away. It was so cute! After a meal, and tucking the babies in their crib, they headed out into the night, both of them cloaked in dark hoods, Cherry holding onto Gaster’s arm tightly. It didn’t take them long to come back, Gaster now holding a large burlap sack over his back as they entered the home once more.

In the basement, he let it open, revealing the decapitated Baron’s body. Cherry gleefully informed Gaster he knew a good bone broth, and of course, Gaster got to smash the smug bastard’s head in for touching his darling even once. It poofed into dust and Cherry tutted. “Disgusting man. He’s useful only in death~”

Gaster swept Cherry into his arms, pressing him against the table where he sliced up the very first victim Cherry had seen, kissing him eagerly and then down his neck slowly. “You’re so amazing, my darling~”

Cherry shivered, wrapping his arms around Gaster with a soft moan, wrapping his legs around his waist with a breathy laugh. “I certainly try~ Tell me, darling,” he cupped Gaster’s cheeks, pulling him up to face Cherry. “How can we make our babies ours~?”

This could never happen again. No one could know the infants weren’t related to them. It even irritated Cherry a bit at the thought of the nasty Baron’s magic having dealt in any creation of their three babies.

Gaster chuckled darkly, nipping Cherry’s jaw playfully. “Don’t worry, darling. I’m already halfway to replacing the yellow stain upon them, and then we’ll make them yours as well~”

Cherry grinned smugly. “Good. Now you may ravish me~”

Gaster gleefully obliged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How this works: if-and only if-an infant just born has their magic 'replaced' by another's, they are no longer 'related'. It's nothing gross or something like that, it's basically the same magic they'd feed on if Cherry breastfed them but since Gaster doesn't, he just moves magic into the bottles.
> 
> Now this only works SOMETIMES. It's VERY hard to 'make' a child's magic the opposite of what they grew up in. However, since they're 'technically' half human, it was just half the magic he had to replace.
> 
> This means, in about a month, they'll be JUST related to Gaster. They'll not appear like him or morph into him, but they'll gain some of his abilities such as the hands moving or gaster blasters if he had them. Also, if he didn't, as they grew they wouldn't be able to build the foundation of magic as they kinda feed off the magic of parent(s) to like, stabilize and stuff.
> 
> As they're still young, any introduction to new 'magic' would just adopt them to someone. So if say, Dad's still alive, feeds them magic. Meets someone, they give magic to babies, they become second parent. Or third. Whatever.
> 
> Look. It's a bit loosey goosey and I'm making this work lmao
> 
> also I'm gonna go with that skeleton monsters can technically live without their heads but have to have them reattached in a day to survive (like, hey, pop it off and juggle, haha). So yeah the baron was technically still alive ;)
> 
> NOW
> 
> Fuck the Baron
> 
> I've had his death planned for a while hahahahahahaha
> 
> Sans is totally a Daddy's boy while BB is Mama's boy. Blue is just both of them haha
> 
> Gaster and Cherry totally fucked on the blood stained table.
> 
> hmmm...anyway! There'll be a cute chapter from the babies' point of view, theeeen...probably torment in the streets as the Baron's missing, etc.
> 
> was thinking of having Gaster's folks be doting grandparents later on lmao
> 
> Anything ya'll wanna see? Wanna see Gaster kill a certain someone? Perhaps Cherry having a huuuge jealous streak one day bc of Gaster going to some really pretty patient's house? (actually...)


	9. Babies, Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really meant for this to be like the chapter in CYOF, where they have their own thoughts, but then I...skipped ahead to their 'future' selves, showing a bit of their personalities that will grow along.
> 
> I haven't time skipped, yet. Right now, in story time, they're still wee little babies and Red is still pregnant.

Blue absolutely loved being taken out and about with his brothers! He loved cuddling them, and patting Mama’s hand when he reached in, and squealing when one of the funny hands approached and playfully wiggled fingers at him. It was Daddy’s hand, he knew, but it wasn’t attached! How funny!

Blue loved the coos and awws of everyone who saw them, feeding off of it gleefully as he smiled and laughed. He loved it when Daddy would ‘doll him up’ as Mama said, with pretty little booties and the funny silky dress. He didn’t much like the white, but that was okay. Everyone found him adorable as is.

Blue, of course, knew how to get his way, even as young as he was. If Mama’s attention turned away, he’s whine and sniffle until it was back on him. When Daddy didn’t talk to him, he’d whimper until he could hear the slightly rough voice rumble at him.

He didn’t mind sharing with his brothers, they were his brothers after all, but no one else! Ever!

When they went out for walks, they turned heads, curious onlookers peeking in and cooing over the very well-behaved babies. Blue fed off of that praise with a bright happy grin, his hands waving in the air with a cackle.

As he grew, the need for attention would never waver. He would find ways to attract attention in ways he wanted, smashing a vase to gain the tutor’s attention from flirting with her fiance, appearing in front of sweet shops with a cute boyish grin in his little suit. He knew exactly how to wind people around his fingers, how to get what he wanted in an instant, sometimes with tears but he hated using that. It made his head hurt.

Their mama taught him different ways, whispering dark secrets to him as they cooked together, intent on tying them up deep inside his mind for later use. 

One day, he too would have someone’s attention as Mama did with Daddy. He just had to make them see it!

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

BB loved Mama. Daddy was fun to rile up. He was all about ‘manners’ that BB didn’t know what they were, but they meant putting booties on his feet that demanded to be free!

He liked his bare feet to kick against the pram’s mattress, huffing happily.

Daddy would kiss Mama when they held the brothers, and BB had to teach them to stop that! It was gross and besides, kisses should only go to him…and Blue and Sans. Of course. Daddy found it amusing, cooing silly remarks at him, tickling his sides until he gave in with a giggle.

BB would grow to learn more about ‘manners’. He didn’t talk very much, preferring to keep to the side to watch the situation. He demanded fine dresses and silk suits, of which Daddy would amusedly approve of. Mama helped him into the fine dresses from China, cooing over how pretty he was and how he would break anyone’s heart.

Blue was a tornado on wheels, causing mischief and mayhem to garner people’s attentions. BB was quiet, like a creeping spider, unable to see your impending doom until it was too late.

He liked to startle the tutors by appearing behind them with a sharp frown, or any nannies that Daddy had to watch them for the night. 

While Blue learned to cook in general from Mama, BB learned how to make pies and cakes and tarts, all sweet things. Mama was proud of him for the small biscuits he made, he had covered them in fine sugar powder. When the new nanny appeared for the night, after Mama and Daddy left, he would offer her a biscuit with a small smile.

She made a fine meal the next day. Served her right for making Sans cry the last time.

(It said something that BB would lick his fingers after making said poisoned treats. Even Mama wasn’t immune to poison. But just like the spiders he so imitated, he too would be immune to the one weapon in his arsenal.)

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

Sans was always very, very tired. He was also very, very tiny. His brothers were a head longer than him, and they stayed awake longer. It was okay, Daddy said as he rocked the small sleepy baby. You’re going to grow soon, and you’ll never have to worry about this, Daddy murmured, kissing his small head.

Mama was so nice too. He would slip Sans into a sling and let him clutch onto his dress as he slept during chores. They traded out with his brothers sometimes, but Sans was often the one inside as he was so tiny and needed the warmth to relax.

As he grew, it never quite left him, the sleepiness that is. He’d doze off during lunch, nearly face planting in the soup Mama had worked so hard on, or fell asleep during tutoring only to be nudged awake by BB.

At night…at night he couldn’t sleep. He’d pace the house, staring through the windows at the bright, shiny moon, walking around with energy he wished he had during the day.

Daddy catches him, one night, a top hat on his head and his cloak around him. Sans shrugs when he asks him what’s wrong, and Sans just says ‘can’t sleep’.

He does not go that night. The next night, however, Daddy offers to let him come with and see what he does at night.

It was _intoxicating_.

He cranked up with a massive energy boost, his eye lights quivering as he grinned wider and wider. He liked his Daddy’s way of slicing with a sharp blade, but oh how he loved stabbing away at what remained of their…meal.

He’s covered in blood by the time they get home, looking well and truly content. Daddy is proud of him, kisses his head, and has him go and bathe before going to bed.

He crawls up into the small bed with his brothers-they had never grown out of sleeping squished together-and he knocks out in an instant.

Mama is only upset that Sans went out a day before a tutoring session. He scolds Daddy for making him too tired to attend his lessons-Daddy merely smiles at the wagging finger-before congratulating Sans on finding his own niche.

Sans is happy as well. Finally, he can use his constant sleeping for a better use than walking around the house over and over and over. 

Finally.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————

(There’s a baby, born a few months down the road, ending up just a few months behind their birthdays. Mama gets sickly, for a time, and Daddy cares for him before he’s better once more. The baby is a cruel little thing, sharp teeth and sharp eyes, sharp fingers that flail madly as he wails in anger if he is ignored for a second.)

(He is the best little brother in the world. They love him.)

(And they would do anything to protect him.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU
> 
> Betcha ya didn't expect some of that.
> 
> I left the baby slightly anonymous, but his personality isn't exactly made up, nor do I quite have a finger on where he may end up in the Yan/Cannibal household.
> 
> I didn't quite intend on making it sound a lot like them being overprotective boyfriends lol. 
> 
> The ages are also left up for debate. They don't quite ever grow out of 'Mama' and 'Daddy', although BB might. He's the most...mature one anyway haha.
> 
> Hope ya liked it, working on the next one hehe.


	10. Grandparents' Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster and co visit his parents. Things are brought up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yolo~
> 
> Also
> 
> I'm super tired lmao
> 
> Anyway! I'll work on more chapters tomorrow, unfortunately I had SO MANY PLANS today, but I...hurt my foot and had to lay down nearly all day
> 
> (Not like banged it. More hangnail but...worse. I'd rather not say.)
> 
> Anywho! More shall come. More. Shall. Come.

Not too long after the…incident came a phone call. Cherry didn’t even know what it was at first, a shrill ringing echoing in the home, making him jump. Sans was in a small little sling, clutching at Cherry’s dress top with little hands. Cherry had decided to do a bit of cleaning, even though the home was very clean as is. Gaster was in the living room, bouncing Blue on his shoulder as BB swung in the little contraption, cooing away. Cherry frowned, rubbing Sans’ back as he whined and sniffled. “Shh, it’s alright, darling…Dear! What’s that noise?” he called out.

Gaster popped his head around the corner of the hall, Blue peeking over as well. “The telephone, dear, I’ve had one put in for a while. I’ll answer it, you just relax.”

Cherry blew a kiss at him as he went the other way towards the front of the house, kissing Sans’ little hands. “It’s okay, darling, you’re alright, hm?” Sans blinked up at him, hiccuping softly. He traded out flowers in a small vase, cleaned the front of a marvelous painting, then made his way back towards the living room and kitchen. He could hear the tail end of Gaster’s conversation.

“Yes of course, it’s not a problem. Yes, Mother, I’ll make sure to cover them up. Goodbye then.” Gaster hung up a weird little black thing onto a hook. Blue kept reaching for it, babbling as he turned around, Cherry checking on BB.

“Who was that, dear?”

“My parents, love. I had sent them a missive about the three little ones…well, soon to be four.” He leaned to kiss Cherry’s cheek and Cherry blushed, smiling at him. Sans squeaked at Gaster, pouting until he was gifted a hand to hug onto. “Anyway, they’d like us to visit if we could. Mother had to go into town and use the bank’s phone just to call me. I thought perhaps getting out of the city for a while would be nice?”

Cherry hummed, letting BB pat at his hand as he thought. He’d never left the city before…but he did want to meet Gaster’s parents! They were bound to be just as amazing! Plus, the babies needed their grandparents! He smiled up at Gaster. “Of course! We’ll need to gather up some things…clothes and food…when are we leaving?”

Gaster chuckled, rocking Blue into his arms so the baby wouldn’t bap at his back so much. “Perhaps this afternoon, so that when we arrive it shall be the day. There’s a small inn on the way there, I’ve stayed many times, it’s truly wonderful.”

Cherry giggled. “Sounds delightful! Don’t you think so, Sans?” Sans stuck his tiny tongue out, nuzzling up with a yawn. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

———————————————————————————————————————————

It took most of the day to pack the carriage up of all the essentials. Gaster had several things that were always ready for when he had to visit his parents. Cherry had made sure to pack an additional dress for sleep and for the day, along with a nice warm coat. The countryside was much chillier this time of year, Gaster had said. They dressed the babies up warmly, tucking a thick fur blanket around them tightly. Blue kept chewing on the fur with a happy face, BB seemed angry at being tucked up, but Sans just fell asleep, comfy and happy.

After ensuring they had bottles and blankets, Gaster hired a beggar boy to steer their carriage for them. He never had a driver on hand, content to drive himself, but he had babies to attend to and a lovely darling to see about. He shut the door to the carriage as they took off, tugging the little curtain down to shade the inside as he sat down on the seat with Cherry, adjusting the group of babies so they were spread over their laps. Cherry smiled, kissing Gaster’s cheek. “Off we go then, dear~ The babies fell asleep, it’s very warm in here.”

Gaster smiled, leaning to kiss Cherry softly. “It is indeed, I paid well for a nicely insulated carriage. It’ll get cold however, once we hit the outskirts.” He tucked another fur blanket around him and Cherry, wrapping his arm around his love as Cherry snuggled up sweetly.

“It’s a little romantic, dear~ like those carriages in the park, couples being taken around and petals falling into their laps,” he cooed.

Gaster chuckled, his hand cupping Cherry’s jaw, thumb stroking over his cheek. “I shall have to take you out then, on a ride. Hire a sitter for the afternoon.”

Cherry pouted. “But our babies…”

“Will be fine, dear, at least for an hour.” He kissed Cherry sweetly as BB shifted in his sleep, sucking on his small fist. “If anything happens, we’ll take care of them.”

Cherry smiled. “Of course!”

The carriage rocked them away down the paved roads, jerking lightly once they hit the edge where the dirt trails started. Blue had woken up and was cooing at Gaster, patting at the blanket as it to show it off. Gaster appeased him by nodding along and letting Blue hold onto his finger. Cherry nodded off after a moment, leaning against Gaster with Sans and BB on his lap inside the blanket, sleeping away. The inn wasn’t too far, and once they made it, Gaster paid the boy a little extra for his own room as Cherry bustled into the inn.

Cherry pecked his cheek as Gaster came inside. “Oh dear, that’s sweet of you~”

Gaster wrapped his arm around Cherry as they walked to the small desk. “Of course, it would be horrid to stay in the stables in this chill.” The woman at the front perked up as they approached, and he paid her for a fine room. They headed up the stairs, it was a simple inn where the ‘finer’ rooms merely included a washing up basin and breakfast brought to the room. The woman had shuffled a small wooden cradle into the room with an apology that they were unable to provide more. Cherry tucked the little babies in, they barely fit but they were sooooo cute all squished up together! Cherry cooed at them, kissing their sleeping faces.

Gaster hung up his coat on the coat rack, slipping off his shoes as he headed to their luggage to dig through for their sleeping clothes. Cherry hummed. “Should I bathe them tomorrow? They’d look nice and clean and fresh for their grandparents~!”

Gaster hummed, unbuttoning his shirt to pull on the softer top, handing over Cherry’s sleeping gown. “That would be lovely, yes. We could get them in their little cloaks as well. How darling!”

Cherry smiled, kissing his cheek. “Exactly. Off to bed now, it’s getting late.”

They adjusted the crib close to their bed, laying down after blowing out the candle. The babies were deep sleepers, thankfully, at least tonight. Blue didn’t much approve of the darkness but Cherry hoped he slept away until the morning came.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

The next day, Cherry had set about to bathing them in the little wash basin. Blue patted at the water curiously during his turn, as Cherry quickly swiped a cloth down his back, scrubbing over his head as Gaster fed the other two. “There we are, a darling little child under all that muck!” He cooed, and Blue babbled back, happy to be talked to.

Cherry switched him for BB, and Gaster slipped on the cute little infant dress with a little cloak to keep Blue warm. Along with the bloomers and booties, he looked like an absolute doll! BB wasn’t as enthralled as his brother, mumbling as Cherry twisted him this way and that, scrubbing away the grime of the day from the baby. “Oh darling, a bath isn’t so bad, is it? Hm?”

BB just sucked on his fist, squirming when Cherry handed him off to Gaster for Sans. BB kicked his feet manically with a squeal as Gaster tried to wiggle a bootie onto his foot. “Come now, dear, shoes are needed and your little toes will freeze.” BB didn’t seem convinced, even as Blue squealed at him, waving his arms from where he laid on the bed next to Gaster.

Sans cuddled up to Cherry’s hand as he washed him up, blinking sleepily as Cherry rubbed the wet cloth over his head. Cherry smiled. “Too early is it? I know, darling, I know. You can go back to sleep when we get you all dressed up nice.” Sans yawned again, happily cuddling up to Gaster with bright eyes as he was handed off. Cherry had to convince BB to accept the little booties, kissing his tiny face and making him squeal and laugh. Sans was the easiest to dress, and him and Blue laid together, Blue wheeling his legs about while Sans took a snooze.

With all the babies dressed in their finest and cloaked, they packed up after dressing themselves, Gaster in his usual suit and Cherry in a nice deep brown dress with a red streak on each side. The newsie boy-as it turned out he sold papers for a penny on the corners-was latching up their horses as they bustled into the carriage. Blue and BB were more energetic this time around. Gaster tucked Sans into the fur blanket in his arm as BB babbled up at Cherry with wide eyes, some story or another only he knew. Blue kept waving his hand at the curtain, trying to grab it.

Cherry nodded along with BB, kissing his tiny hand when he raised it up. “I see, oh yes. You’re quite the chatterbox today, aren’t you?”

Gaster chuckled. “I believe he’s regaling you with how horrid I am for covering his feet with booties.”

Cherry tutted. “Naughty naughty, how horrible! Is that it, darling? Hm?” He cooed, wiggling his finger in BB’s grip. BB blinked, his head turning from Cherry to Gaster and back before he burst back into the babbling again. Cherry laughed. “I think so, dear.”

“How cruel of a father I am then. Hopefully Father has gotten enough wood to warm the home then, he does most of the time.”

Cherry nodded, and they were enthralled in the cute babblings of the babies, who took a quick nap and had to be fed as the carriage swayed around them. Slowly the road grew rougher, more bumps were to be had, but eventually they stopped up near a small cabin, a tall and slightly broad skeleton exiting the home and speaking with the boy. Gaster tucked the children with Cherry as he exited the carriage. “Ah, hello, Father.”

The man nodded at him. “Wing Dings.” His voice was as rough as his hands, roughened by years of hard work, a quite literal strong but silent man. He grunted. “Ma wants ta meet the kids. Go on then.” Gaster nodded, opening the door and helping Cherry out, taking Sans into his arms and two magic ones supporting Blue. Cherry gave the man a slightly nervous smile. “Hello, sir.”

The man grunted again, then turned to lead the horses to the stable. Cherry sighed. “I don’t believe he likes me, darling.”

“No dear, if he didn’t like you, he wouldn’t look at you. Gave you more respect than he gives the poor milk man.” He gently nudged them into the little cabin. It had a smokestack with clouds puffing away, but a chill was still settled into the home. It was just started, then. It was an open room they walked into, bare of many things except a fireplace, two straight back chairs, and a kitchen to the side with a black fat oven. 

There were three doorways that led off to rooms, it seemed, but Cherry was distracted as a slightly taller than him skeleton popped their head from the kitchen from where they were stirring the pot on the stove. “Wingdings! I heard about the babes, bring them here, ya?”

Gaster chuckled, nudging Cherry over to a chair first. “Ma, you’re cooking, it wouldn’t be safe.”

They waved their hand with a ‘tch’, settling a wooden spoon over the pot before turning around. They smeared their greasy hands down their apron that covered an orange smock. They had white eyelights, and a missing tooth, and they happily hurried over to them. “Aye, didn’t even come an’ show us the lady then! Shame on ye, gettin’ married without tellin’.” They tutted, smiling at Cherry softly. “I’m Ariel, Pa’s Helvetica, nice ta meet ya.”

Cherry giggled, grinning brightly. “It’s very wonderful to meet you! I would shake hands but…” He shrugged with his lap full of babies. They cooed, dragging the other chair closer as Gaster stood behind Cherry, a hand on his shoulder.

Ariel leaned in with a laugh, BB staring at them intently before babbling at her loudly. “Ach, this one’s got yer chatter, son. What’s this one?”

“BB, Blue, and Sans,” Gaster gestured to each baby. Sans looked like he’d fall asleep again, but Blue was making grabby hands at Ariel with a squeak. 

“Oooohhh lemme hold ‘im! Look at ‘im! How precious!”

Cherry giggled, shifting so Ariel could curl their arm under Blue, gently untangling him from the blanket and letting him pat at their face. “Look at ye, curious little thing!” They bent to kiss the tiny cheek, making Blue squeal happily. They started bouncing him in their arms, tutting at Gaster. “Next time, ye come by before the babes are grown an’ having babes of their own.”

“Of course, Ma,” Gaster responded, chuckling as BB’s babblings grew louder, feet kicking as if showing off the atrocities his father had done to him.

Ariel tutted. “Darlin’, I can hear ye. So how did ya meet-Pa!” The door had opened, the tall and broad skeleton appearing as he shut the door to keep the cold out. He had a set of overalls on, along with a light colored shirt and a hat he hung up, his eyes drooped in the same manner of Gaster’s. He kicked off his boots at the door, taking a few steps over with a grunt. Ariel smiled up at him. “Aye, look at ‘em, three little ‘uns! Chatty thing there.” They nodded at BB, who was now happy to babble up at Helvetica as well.

Helvetica grunted, reaching out to let BB grab his hand tightly. “Strong. Good. This one?” He nudged his thumb against the sleeping Sans’ cheek.

Gaster sighed. “He’s just smaller than his brothers. Rest is good for him, he’ll be healthy as one of the horses when he is older.”

Helvetica grunted again, letting BB pat and bend his fingers around without a grimace, looking down at the curious Blue in Ariel’s arms, then back up at Cherry and Gaster. “When w’s the weddin’?”

A few moments of awkward silence, Cherry blushing bright as Gaster coughed into his hand. “Well-”

Ariel gasped. “Oh! Was it…” they lowered their voice, a bit of a flush on their cheeks. “Was it a dalliance then? The newlands call it a ‘shotgun weddin’’. Don’t like that.”

Helvetica grumbled. “Weddin’s hard with little ‘uns about.”

Gaster scoffed. “Oh come now, you both married when Ma was with me.”

Ariel bobbed their head back and forth, leaning to let Blue pat their face again. “I, yes, you’re right. Had ta, my own pa found out, was a very…traditional fella, you know.” They smiled at the tiny hand, kissing it and making Blue squeal. “New times an’ all, love. But yes, weddin’, ya’ll need one.”

Cherry squeaked, blushing bright. “O-Oh I’m not sure…I’ve never…thought of marriage?” He squeaked out. He really hadn’t, well. He knew of it, and yes he wanted it, but he never knew how it happened nor the traditions of it. Just that it was.

Helvetica frowned. “Good weddin’. Get a dress. We’ll come ta the city. Watch the little ‘uns for ye to go on honeymoon.”

Cherry blushed brighter as Gaster chuckled nervously. “You don’t like the city, Father.”

Helvetica blinked, letting BB chomp onto his fingers, little eye sockets furrowing at the taste of dirt and carrots. “Mm. Weddin’.”

Ariel smiled. “Absolutely, we’ll come and spend time with the grand babies, ya’ll spend a little time to yerselves, we’ll all be swish.” They shifted Blue up into their lap, wiggling the little hand. “Wouldn’t ye like that? Spending time with Meemaw and Papa?”

Blue blinked, giggling happily, not quite sure what she was even saying but happy that she was talking to him. Ariel tutted. “Ach, all this talk of weddin’s. Ya’ll came ta visit! Here, lemme go get the soup, Hel, here, darlin’.” They passed Blue off to him, and he took the chair as they rushed off to the kitchen. Blue squeaked curiously up at Hel, then looked at Gaster, then Hel with a whine.

“Yer daddy looks like me, not the other way around, young ‘un,” Helvetica mumbled as Cherry snickered.

“We don’t see as many skeletons in the city. I think they’re just excited,” Cherry explained. Sans yawned, stretching his little arms, patting at the hand in BB’s arms with a mumble. 

Helvetica nodded. “Mm. How long ye stayin’?”

“Three days, Father, it’s all I can stay away from my patients,” Gaster explained. Helvetica nodded, and Ariel came to sweep them into the kitchen, where a hand built table sat on odd little legs. It didn’t creak though as they set the bowls of soup in front of everyone, happily taking Blue again so Cherry has BB and Gaster held Sans. They chattered on for a while, asking a little bit about Gaster’s patients (they were fine), about if Cherry worked (’I…nannied,’ he stumbled, not wanting to reveal his other, previous occupation to them), how they had met (’An ice cream parlor,’ Gaster said, squeezing Cherry’s hand sweetly under the table.), and whether they would have more little ones soon (Yes, of course, they both said.)

Helvetica nodded, sipping his own bowl of soup. “Woulda had more, magic’s too unpre-dic-table here.”

Cherry shot Gaster a confused look, but nodded all the same. “I see.”

Ariel smiled, bouncing Blue on their shoulder. “Don’t ye worry, we chose this life, happy ta have our son when we could. Now, let’s get these babies an’ ye off ta bed, I hear tell of storms.”

The house was bundled up, windows barricaded just in case. The newsie boy stayed in a nearby little shed looking thing. When Cherry asked if it was safe, Gaster kissed his cheek. “The other workers around here live in there, or at least most do. He’ll be alright.”

Cherry nodded, and that was that.

The bed wasn’t much, a simple mattress on a wooden frame, and Ariel had dragged out Gaster’s very old little cradle for them to sit the babies in. It had to be cleaned, but it was nice, a large G carved into the end of it. Sans was happy to go to sleep, but Blue whined when they were tucked in, not ready for bed. BB just sucked on the fur blanket, staring at Gaster with large eyes. Gaster gently pushed the cradle, and it started to rock slowly, making Blue squeal happily at the new event.

With that, they tucked down for bed, Cherry pressed up close to Gaster, the moon shining through a window to give them a little light. “What did they mean? Unpredictable?”

Gaster hummed, one arm under Cherry’s head, the other wrapped around his waist, hand pressed onto his side against the small infant. They didn’t have their own body yet, but the magic was growing well at least. “In the city, monsters don’t have to worry, they just rely on their own magicks for the infants. In the country, however, it’s a little bit more difficult to get magic to…stick.”

Cherry frowned. “…for food.”

Gaster nodded. “Yes. Thankfully things have gotten easier to retrieve, cities having magic food and the new lands providing us with even more produce.” He kissed Cherry’s head softly. “But that’s only recently. Hopefully one day, no one will have to worry over it.”

Cherry nodded, burying his face into Gaster’s neck sweetly. “Mm, yes. That’s scary…but we’ll be alright, won’t we?”

Gaster chuckled, stroking his hand over Cherry’s belly and then up his back slowly. “Of course, darling. I’ll always make sure of it.”

In the tone there was something dark and sinister, something that would make anyone shudder and keep a keen eye on, but Cherry reveled in it, smiling up at Gaster with a large grin. “Of course you will~”

And they slept, both thinking a little bit more about Helvetica’s insistence on marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't mean for this to turn into a marriage talk chapter
> 
> Also, that bit at the end? I kinda made up on the fly but uh, I did reason out that monster kids need magic food bc they can't survive on human food, so...makes sense.
> 
> (Human food grows literally everywhere in the world, pop a berry in your mouth, eat a carrot, etc. Monster food is either grown from a monster, or they're cooked with magic. Could a monster push magic into an apple and make it a monster food? Absolutely but they'd just...get back what they wasted. In that example, it'd be a circle of mom pushes magic into food, gives to child, father pushes magic into food, gives to mom, or cook something for her. As they're in the country, some just don't have that luxury. So, country folk usually have one or two kids, while in city, they can have dozens.)
> 
> That makes sense. Totally.
> 
> ...world building RULES
> 
> Anyway. Have fun! Toodles!


	11. Visiting Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry spends time with Ariel. They go to town with Helvetica. Cherry and Gaster poke fun at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...took me a while! I must say!

The first day of their visit, Cherry had gotten up early to help Ariel cook. Of course, BB and Blue were awake, so Cherry juggled them a little until Ariel swooped up Blue to coo at him and tickle his cheek. “Aye, big stron’ baby. They’re hungry, I’m bettin’!”

Cherry laughed, tucking BB up into his arms as BB fussed, his booties suspiciously missing now. “My, yes, they’re on their own little schedule! Here let me…” He grabbed up the bottles and things, and Ariel bounced Blue on their shoulder as Cherry shifted BB around while opening the bottles. 

“They’re not at the breast then?”

Cherry jumped a little, flushing as BB grumbled angrily and bapped at his shoulder. “O-Oh well, you see, there’s three of them, it’s a little hard…” Plus he wouldn’t be able to until his own baby grew a little. Ariel nodded, taking the bottle Cherry passed them with ease. Blue latched on eagerly, huffing softly up at them.

“What a nifty little invention! Coulda used that when your pa was a babe, toss him at Pa while I cook,” they laughed, and Cherry smiled, feeding BB who was quite angry at waiting and was glaring up at them both, huffing.

With both babies fed, Cherry bustled them back to the crib, where Gaster had already fed a sleepy Sans, and tucked them all into the fur blanket. There was a chill in the house now, which wasn’t so bad but it could certainly get worse. Cherry headed back to assist with the cooking while Helvetica helped drag the small crib into the front room. It was too cold to go out and do the chores right now, so he merely stood by, rocking the crib lightly while Gaster went back to change into day clothes.

After the morning meal, Helvetica and Gaster took Sans and Blue-who were wrapped in cloaks and small fur blankets-outside as they did the chores and put the animals out. Gaster thought they’d love to see one of the cows, and Helvetica just agreed. Cherry and Ariel waved them on, Cherry holding BB who was busy cooing and sucking on his fist, tucked into the sling with the blanket around him. Ariel decided to bring up the wedding discussion again as they swept around the living room, and Cherry blushed. 

“We really hadn’t thought of it. My parents died when I was rather…young, and Mama stressed more on finding someone than a wedding,” he explained, kissing BB’s tiny hand when it waved up at him. Ariel laughed.

“Aye, I c’n understand tha’. My own mother was more focused on the upkeep of the house, I s’ppose.” They shrugged, pausing in their sweeping to let the broom stand up in their hand. “But ye’ve got young ‘uns now, Pa’s right. It’s what’s done, rather surprised my boy didn’t bring it up.”

Well, they hadn’t been together that long, but Cherry didn’t say that. Instead he smiled, bouncing BB on his arm. “Don’t fault Gaster, he’s quite busy back home, especially now with the little ones about. I think this is the first time he’s not out tending to a patient.”

Ariel nodded. “Kind boy, that. Always out and about tryin’ ta help out how he can.” Ariel bent down, tugging at a splinter in the wood floor to break it off. “Are ye goin’ for a church weddin’?”

Cherry shrugged, swaying BB in his arms now that they were taking a bit of a break. “I’m not sure. What did you have?”

“Church, but always wanted ta have one out in the fields. Romantic like.” They smiled dreamily. “Pa heard me once, took me out to th’ crops, swingin’ me around and sayin’ we’re married now. Ah, ta be young again.” They laughed, patting Cherry’s shoulder. “They have more places now, but church ‘s the usual spot, ain’t it?”

“The Queen did get married in one, yes.” Cherry murmured, wiggling a finger at BB as he babbled at them happily. “I don’t know. Mayhaps we’ll go hunting around to see what they have nowadays.”

Ariel nodded. “Fair’s fair. We’ll watch ‘em, ya’ll can come here for yer honeymoon, spend some time alone and whatnot.”

Cherry smiled brightly at them. “Thank you, ma’am!”

“Ach, call me Ma, we’re fam anyhow. Let’s get back ta cleanin’ then, or it’ll freeze us in spot,” and off they went, dusting away soot from the fireplace and dirt from the kitchen, BB a babbling happy baby in the sling.

————————————————————————————————————————

Cherry had found that Helvetica was a butcher for the town nearby that was nestled in the woods. Despite appearances and the difficulty in getting there, the town was quite popular, even owning a boarding school. Helvetica sold slabs of meat to the town, sometimes even trading for other food items or clothing. Cherry and Gaster had accompanied him on the last day they were there, mostly so Cherry could see the town, but Helvetica mostly wanted to show off the grandbabies.

Cherry found it charming that he adored the children so much.

The little butcher shop was nicely made, albeit the door looked very aged. Helvetica let them in out of the cold first, then started bringing in meat and the like as Cherry sat down with the small pram they had carted along with them, the babies squealing away at the warm place. Gaster chuckled, reaching in to let them pat at his hand as Helvetica put down the last bit of meat on the counter to start chopping. “Need anythin’?”

Cherry and Gaster shook their heads. “No Pa, the babies just like the new place is all.”

Helvetica grunted, and continued to work as they warmed up before getting ready to go out on the town. A human popped in to buy some pork, cooing over Helvetica’s grandchildren. “Darlings! Absolutely, aye. Wish me own daughter would settle down,” she cooed, tickling BB’s cheek softly before turning to Helvetica to begin her order.

Out in the town the sidewalks weren’t as nicely paved and even like back home. There were more people walking than taking carriages, and some of them stopped to gush over seeing Gaster again and then congratulating him on his children. Blue was very happy for all the attention, babbling eagerly and wheeling his little feet away under the blanket. BB didn’t seem to mind at first, but started growling after the sixth person reaching in to bother them. Cherry assured them he was just overworked and that he’ll calm down soon enough.

Sans was happy to see new strangers when he was awake, tucking up close to BB to take short naps, all cuddled up under the blanket with his brothers. It was so adorable, too bad the new cameras took so long to take a picture, it would have been precious to see!

As they passed by the boarding school, or at least around the edge of the large stone wall, Gaster had his arm around Cherry as they walked. “You know…they once believed a rabid animal was attacking the villagers.”

Cherry peeked up at him, eyes shining bright as he grinned. “They did, did they?”

“Oh yes, so much so they sent a hunter the year I graduated.” He let a grin take over his face. “Surprisingly, the attacks stopped. Must have found the animal.”

Cherry shivered as if cold, leaning into Gaster as he tried very hard not to laugh and wake up the babies. “Must have. Or perhaps, the animal found himself a better hunting ground.”

Gaster squeezed his shoulder lightly, dropping a kiss to Cherry’s head. “Twas the summer, I believe animals find mates around then, perhaps they were merely…busy.”

Cherry did burst out into a laugh at that, elbowing Gaster with a blush, before happily pecking a kiss to him as they crossed the road back towards the butcher shop. “Well, if so, then he’s made more little fine animals to take up his mantle of terrorizing the villagers, hmm?”

A passing man holding the hand of his little boy jumped as Gaster broke out into a loud joyous laugh, and they hurried back to the shop, trading small inside jabs and giggling like school children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept wanting to swing Helvetica into a secret cannibal who serves others a la that pie maker from Fleet Street but eeehhhh, I couldn't make it flow.
> 
> That feel when your fiance catches onto your inside joke and throws one back at you
> 
> That feels good yeh
> 
> Next chapter, they're on their way home \o/ planning must commence!


	12. An Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family is home. A talk is had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My gosh. I hate dropbox!!! I just wanted to edit my files is that too much to ask?! Anyway. Enjoy!

While Cherry adored the little trip to see Gaster’s parents and the babies’ grandparents, he was just as equally happy to be back home in their little house. Gaster had gotten two more of the little inventions, so the babies could swing next to each other, but they quickly tuned out for a nap once they made it in that late day. Cherry smiled, stroking a finger over Sans’ tiny cheek. “Poor things, all tuckered out. Too much fun, darling.”

Gaster nodded as he unwound his scarf, curling it around the coat rack before placing his hat atop it. "Their first excursion farther than their pram could go. They did so much better than I had thought." 

Cherry nodded, planting a kiss to BB's cheek before he hurried over to Gaster, leaning against him with a grin. "If we are to plan a wedding, darling, we should before I start to get all round." 

Gaster chuckled softly, leaning in for a kiss as he curled an arm around Cherry. "I'm not so sure, you would look quite lovely decked in a fine dress and heavy with child." 

Cherry blushed, swatting his shoulder playfully. "Oh you! Cad." 

"Minx~" 

Cherry just shook his head, smiling. "Your poor mother would scold us very badly, I suspect. She wants it all done right." 

Gaster hummed, nodding as he led them to the nice divan to sit down in front of the now roaring fire. "I suppose. It's not like she would have another opportunity to attend a wedding. Unless one of the children, of course." 

Cherry curled up close to him, tucking the ends of his dress around his thighs. "Oh no doubt, I have a feeling she'd fight tooth and nail to attend." He smiled. "But let's play along, dear, she wants us proper so we should acquiesce." 

Gaster sighed, his hand pressed against Cherry's side and rubbing small circles into the thin material. "Yes, love, I know. Hmm. She mentioned a honeymoon, yes?" 

Cherry nodded and Gaster grinned, pecking a kiss to Cherry's head. "I have the perfect idea in mind. For now, yes, we should get measured and fitted." 

"Later, it's quite cold and I'd like to be warmed up." 

Gaster grinned sharply as he tugged Cherry close. "I would love to warm you up, dear~"

Cherry sputtered out a laugh that quickly faded to a soft moan as they kissed in the glow of the fire.

\------------------------

"I don't know, darling," Cherry sighed, tucked up into their bed. The day had passed quickly, and after tucking in their three wee children, they had retired to bed where Gaster had raised an…interesting question. 

He shifted on the pillow, kissing Cherry sweetly. "But darling, think about it. Our three little ones, another on the way…perhaps more in the future? Wouldn't you rather spend time tending to them than chores?" 

Cherry pouted, tilting his head into Gaster's hand when he cupped Cherry's cheek. "You make a fine debater, Gaster. Very well, but no nannies. Or tutors for now, they're too young to do much more than smile." 

Gaster chuckled, nodding as he hugged Cherry close, wrapping them both up in the thick comforter. "No nannies, love. Perhaps a cook or part time," he added at Cherry's pouting face, "on days you feel too unwell to cook." 

"Hmph. I suppose." 

Gaster chuckled at Cherry's stubbornness, kissing his nose playfully. "Perhaps a lady's maid as well, so in case I'm not here they can grab whatever you please while you attend the children." 

Cherry clicked his tongue, ducking his head into Gaster's neck to nuzzle up. "Oh, bother. Fine. You are a rather in demand doctor." 

Gaster nodded, rubbing Cherry's back. "Yes, and I dread leaving you and the children all alone. It would ease my mind." 

Cherry hummed, kissing up Gaster's neck slowly, smiling up at him. "Do you know what my father did, love?" 

"No, darling, what?" 

Whispering, Cherry pressed his mouth against Gaster's cheek, "He took the nanny to bed, he didn't learn his lesson from the scullery maid. Mother threw them both off a ship." He pecked a kiss to Gaster's cheek, smiling as he nuzzled back down into the pillow. "You would never be as foolish as my father, yes? Not a ploy to get a dirty bird in our bed?" 

Gaster had a dazed and almost enraptured look on his face as he pressed a kiss to Cherry quickly. "Never, my love, my heart. Your father was a fool of a man, I know the treasure that lies in front, and in bed, with me." 

In the darkness, Cherry's eyes lit up, and they showed their rough passion for one another amongst the bedspread… 

…which was nearly immediately interrupted by the small cry of an infant who felt as if the world was ending if he didn't have something to eat right NOW. Gaster had installed a nifty thing in the rooms that looked like a record player that would let them hear the infants in their nursery. 

Gaster sighed, his head thumping down on the pillow beside Cherry's head as Cherry softly laughed, his legs uncurling from Gaster's waist. "Our presence is demanded~" 

Gaster scoffed, kissing down Cherry's neck slowly. "Perhaps they'll fall back asleep, yes?" 

Cherry patted his cheek. "Oh darling, you ought to know that's a 'feed me' cry by now. We best hurry before he rouses his brothers." 

Gaster sighed, slowly untucking the blanket from around them and pulling on a simple robe. "Very well, let's attend to the hungry one." 

Cherry slipped out of bed easily, smoothing down his nightgown properly as they headed out into the hall to comfort and feed the little one. 

(It was Blue, who often had night meals, but they assumed he would sleep through the night as exhausted as they all were. Alas. Sans of course was awake as usual, happy to see them and content to be cradled in Gaster's arms while Cherry fed Blue. 

Sans didn't sleep well at night, but he didn't seem upset about it, nor cranky, so they let him be in his tiny world of thoughts and ideas, staring around and babbling softly in the crib between his brothers.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i went on a research binge. And like. They had a TON of stuff going on more than just 'take care of babies and eat'. So yeah Cherry's not going to be able to clean and cook and wash and all while taking care of FOUR babies.
> 
> (Also I'm sorry it's a little short, I wrote this on my phone!)
> 
> So! So so so. To make them random human/monster NPCs...or...more skeleton folks. 
> 
> The cook would just, you know, cook and stuff but the 'lady's maid' would like, wake Cherry up if Gaster's gone, follow him and get the baby's bottles, or wash clothes with him, etc. (It said they would even clothe them, but idk if I see Cherry letting someone do that...maybe, idk yet.)
> 
> Also Cherry's like. Alone??? And I need him. To have friends. I may also have him attend a 'tea' with the babies and some mothers or high society peeps >>


	13. The Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A babysitter-I mean nanny, steps in something she shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowey's voice clip is intriguing and terrifying but i like it.

One evening, Gaster proposed a ride out into the park. Cherry was thrilled, until Gaster suggested a temporary nanny for the night. He settled into a sour mood, hugging BB to him who cooed at him sweetly. “I just don’t want anyone else, darling…”

“I know, I know,” Gaster soothed, rocking Sans in the little hanging contraption. “It’s just for the night, dear, I swear. We’ll be back quick as anything, I swear.”

Cherry frowned harder, huffing. “Fine, I suppose. No longer than the night, yes?”

“Of course, darling.” Gaster kissed his cheek softly, and Cherry tutted, pecking a playful kiss back before tending to the fussy BB who did NOT want them to kiss at ALL. Silly baby.

A human woman was to be their nanny for the night. She was dressed modestly in a gentle brown dress, apron, a binding for her hair and simple shoes. She looked boring, Cherry thought, even as Gaster helped him into a cloak as they spoke to her. “Sans doesn’t sleep at night, so do not force him. Blue may awaken, he likes to be rocked back to sleep.”

The woman-Alice-nodded with a smile, her hands laced in front of her. “Aye ma’am, I’ve taken care of many a babe. I’ll be sure to keep a track on ‘em.”

Ew. Her accent was atrocious. Cherry wrinkled his nose as Gaster laced their arms together. “We’ll be back within a few hours at most. You may have something to eat from the kitchen, but you’re only allowed in the nursery, understand?”

“Aye, sir. Have a nice night.”

She bowed as they left for the night and Cherry sighed, leaning against Gaster’s arm. “I don’t like her, darling.”

“I know, dear, but it’s merely a night. Let us enjoy time to ourselves, and we’ll be back before you know it.”

Cherry smiled, sharing a kiss with him as they walked to the carriage that would take them around the park for the night.

—————————————————————————————————————————

Alice waited a little while to ensure they had left, tending to the three infants in the nursery. Soon enough two of them fell asleep, the third merely babbling at the ceiling. What a strange one. She shut the door behind her as she left the room with a sigh, frowning.

The Royal Officers of Her Majesty had been on the case for so long. Several women being murdered in the late night. A very important Baron going missing without a trace. They had decided that based on the cuts, it must be one of the many physicians that lived around here. That was their only lead so far. So many of them had been disguised and infiltrated the homes in order to look around…and take some ‘evidence’. Alice wasn’t exactly the straightest of officers,not like any of them were.

She walked straight to the master bedroom, and started rifling through things. Important documents with various patient info lay in folders, but nothing incriminating. There was a small brooch in the shape of a heart, different colors swirled together with a golden edge. She slipped it into her apron pocket. It would be worth selling, at least. She found an ornate mirror, and managed to pry out the ruby-looking stone on the handle.

Nothing yet, though, for their case. She smoothed down her apron, shutting the door behind her. There were other doors in the hallway. She opened one, and based on the small toys in an open chest and the bright coloring of the walls, it was the future playroom of the infants. Quaint. They hadn’t finished decorating it, it seemed. The next door was a mere bathroom, with a very beautiful clawfoot bathtub big enough to fit three people in. A little washbasin was near it, and it took her a moment to realize it was to quickly wash the babies in. How odd. Rich people really did have too much time on their hands, didn’t they?

The next door was locked, and when she peeked through the lock, it looked like a normal office. If she had to, she would pick the lock later. The next door is locked as well, and it looked like one of the rooms she had been in when she went to a private doctor. It made sense for him to have his own private room for that. No use looking in there.

Finally she ended up at the last door, which was at the end of the living room, tucked beside a large bookcase that you would miss if you weren’t looking. She jostled the handle, but it was locked. She leaned down, peering in. Pitch black. That sparked her interesting. Everything else was lit with either oil lanterns or the fancy electricity that was the big thing now. Why not this one? She pulled out a simple lock pick, getting to work…after nabbing a small sugar spoon from a tray that they had left on the table after tea. It was very nice, nearly pure gold it looked like. She’d be set for years on that!

————————————————————————————————————————

Cherry sighed, leaning on Gaster’s arm with a smile. The carriage bumped along the paved pathway with ease, the driver studiously ignoring their conversation. What a charming man, honestly, giving them the illusion of privacy. Snow had started to drift down, making a truly enchanting picture. He smiled up at Gaster, the arm around him keeping him tucked close. “This is quite nice, you were right.”

Gaster chuckled. “I often am, dear.” Cherry tutted, thumping his side playfully with a humph.

“Yes yes, let your ego inflate. I still miss the children.”

Gaster smiled, kissing his head softly as he shifted them to lean closer, rubbing Cherry’s side gently. “I know, dear. We’ll be back very soon. We should go on more rides like this. Perhaps when they’re a little older, hm?”

“Yes, that would be perfect.” Cherry tucked up close, holding his hand out to catch a few flakes. Gaster smiled, brushing a little bit off his legs from where it was piling up.

“How is our youngest doing?” Cherry perked up, happy to talk about the infant in his belly. Gaster had already assured him he would give them both a check up soon, to make sure all was well, but Cherry knew that the baby was growing along quite nicely. And big! Such a big baby, it was a little funny.

The carriage bumped and swayed, little oil lanterns lighting their way, the horses in front whinnying softly at the feel of the cold.

Perfect.

———————————————————————————————————————

Alice couldn’t believe her eyes.

There was a long table in the middle of the basement, which she had to go down a set of stairs to get to, an electric light shining in the middle casting shadows everywhere. The table was stained dark red, and she knew-she just knew-it was from blood. There were large chests, and from the chill of the room, they were cold keepers. A newer invention that required the electricity to keep food fresh. Neither of them were locked and when she opened one, she had to hide a scream.

Someone was looking back at her.

A dead someone.

She stumbled back, knocking into the table, a tray of tools she hadn’t seen knocking over and making an absurdly loud noise. Oh dear God…if he wasn’t the murderer they were looking for, then that meant there were two in London. And she found one of them.

Alice heard herself panting sharply, her breath puffing up in the cold air. She had to get this together. She couldn’t let them know that she knew. Did the other know? No, there had to be no way. Poor thing, to be shackled to such a man and with children! She swallowed nervously, nodding to herself. Alice would have to save the matron of the home, and the infants, before they too filled the cold keeper like…

Alice brushed a stray piece of hair that had escaped the binding, and quickly ran around the table, tripping on the tray before getting her balance. She rushed as fast as she could to the stairwell, pausing as she heard a door opening.

No.

No.

…the door in front of her was cracked open. She hadn’t shut it all the way. A skeletal hand appeared, slowly opening the door, revealing…the matron of the home! He looked down at her, frowning at her, snow decorating his fine velvet dress and making him appear even smaller than usual. “What are you doing down here? I thought Gaster told you-”

“Ma’am!” Alice rushed up, making the other flinch back as she gripped his shoulders. “Y-You’re in terrible danger! You are! H-He’s a killer,” she whispered sharply, not seeing how the other’s eyes flattened as he stared at her. “He’s an awful man, you have to take your children and run-”

“I don’t like being touched.”

She had a moment of confusion as she was suddenly pushed with such force she flew down the stairs, rolling down them and feeling a rib broke. Alice groaned, her fingers twitching, her body twisted in a way she wasn’t sure possible. She was also very certain her nose was bleeding. What…what was happening?

The matron took a step down with a sight, brushing off his dress as he leaned back to the doorway. “Darling! I told you I didn’t like her,” he said when the master of the home, the murderer himself, stood in the doorway. He cut a rather intimidating figure, but all Alice could think of was the pounding in her head as she tried to push herself up, gasping in pain at the popping noise in her back.

The man sighed. “I’m sorry, dear. I suppose you’re right, I should listen to you more often.” The other smiled, tugging him down for a kiss. 

“I’m glad you agree. At least now you don’t have to go out.” He paused, frowning after a moment. “Oh I hear Sans, he knows we’re home.” He shot a venomous look to the panting, broken woman at the bottom of the stairs. “Couldn’t even watch little babies without being nosy, I swear. Do what you want with her, dear, I’ll attend to him.”

The man nodded, trading another kiss with him as he slid out back into the home, the door clicking shut behind him, leaving Alice and the Ripper of London together.

He smiled.

“You could have just went home without any issues. Ah well. We’ll have a fine dinner this week.”

Alice screamed, but no one heard her, not even the whining baby being rocked in Cherry’s arms. The only noise was him and the crackling of a fire…

————————————————————————————————

Gaster sat in his office, staring at the badge with a frown. A royal officer of Her Majesty…this did not bode well for him and his little family. He tapped the badge on his desk as he thought for a moment. From what he got out of her, they were investigating all the doctors. He already had a lie ready for when they came to see where she went, but if he mistakenly hires another one…

He can’t afford any mistakes. 

But he was truthful to Cherry. Four young children in the home meant having a hard time to plan out dinners and the like, and while nannies were now expressly forbidden after this venture, he still needed someone to provide an extra pair of hands.

He had to find someone he trusted. And if the bobbies became even more suspicious…well…they’d have to leave for a little while.

Not before the wedding, of course, that would hurt his love’s feelings. And his mother’s.

The honeymoon would distract them off his trail at least for a little while, until they got back. 

Then…then they would go on Holiday. It was the time for it, wasn’t it? A nice Holiday in their summer home, gift the children with trinkets, and confuse the officers with bodies appearing despite his absence. They’d be thrown off his trail for sure then.

He just had to expand his hunting grounds when they came back, unfortunately. But if it kept them safe, he would do anything for his darling and children. Besides, he could make it look like an animal attack or bandits on roads.

As a once friend used to say: ‘That's a wonderful idea!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still waffling on if the chef (who is totally going to be a cannibal as well) will be another skeleton from another AU...along with the maid...heh. Maid outfit.
> 
> Heh.
> 
> I already ship the chef and maid, just sayin' lmao
> 
> Anyway yeah, he had to get somewhat caught SOMETIME. But he's smart as a tack. He can get them to focus on...someone else~
> 
> Edit: how dark would ya'll think it be if I used Papy and Cinnamon as the chef/maid and they're like, Blue and BB's older bros no one ever knew like that's dark right


	14. Bobbies and Cobbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspicions arise, but not enough to cause waves. Gaster has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll wouldn't it just be so cute to have them in Gaster's old home like, his mom crying, babies waving from their cots mmmmmmm loooooove

One cold morning, there came a knocking at the door. Two men in blue with large hats and billy clubs sighed and grumbled about being out so early, stopping as the door opened to reveal Cherry, still in his nightgown and BB in his arms. “Ah. I wasn’t expecting visi-” He yawned, covering his face as BB made an ‘AH!’ noise at the men. “-visitors, excuse me.”

One of the men tipped his hat lightly. “Ta, mum, didn’t mean to waken the young. May we speak to the master of the house?”

Cherry nodded, opening the door and waving them in, shutting the door behind them. “Keep the draft out,” Cherry muttered, hoisting BB onto his shoulder before he blushed, his hand fluttering in the air. “I’m not even dressed! Excuse me.”

Cherry rushed out of the room, and one of the men laughed. The other elbowed him sharply. “Oi, keep your trap shut, ya wouldn’t laugh if it was your mum would ya?” The man muttered something, hands on his hips as he adjusted his stance. Their badges read ‘Dixon’ and ‘Clint’, and they stood in the living room with the crackling fire. Based on how only half of breakfast was set out, they really did interrupt the couple’s morning. Dixon of course always felt a spot of regret when it happened.

Eventually Cherry reappeared a bit out of breath, now clothes in an every day dress with a bow in the front, much less sheer than his nightgown was. BB was still in his arms, but now he was fussing angrily at his meal being interrupted. “Apologies, gentlemen, babies wait for no one.”

Dixon tilted his hat again. “Ta, mum, seen many a babe out and about. Not very patient things.” Clint made an amused noise as Cherry tittered, waving them to the divan.

“Most definitely not. Take a seat, I’ll bring the tea soon as this one’s belly is full.” He hurried off to the kitchen, and the two sat down at ease, Clint nudging Dixon and pointing at a cloth hanging on something.

“Watchu think that is?”

“They got babes, ‘s obvious it’s for them.”

Clint shook his head. “Don’t look useful.”

Dixon scoffed. “Things for young’uns ain’t useful, they’re just for distractin’ purposes.” Clint nodded even as he stared at the hanging cloth. It didn’t take long for Cherry to swing back in, a tray on one hand with a steaming tea pot and several cups which he slid onto the glass table. The baby was tucked in his other arm, sucking sharply at his bottle.

Dixon nodded again as he took a cup. “Thank ye. Small thing, ain’t he?” He nodded at the baby as Cherry settled in the armchair. He laughed.

“Oh, he’s part of a three! All of them are quite small. This one’s our vicious babe, aren’t you, love?” Cherry cooed, and BB grumbled around his bottle, smacking at it with his fist.

Clint chuckled. “Mad he woke up, I s’spect.” Cherry chuckled, leaning back in the chair.

“Mm, like you wouldn’t believe. Ah, darling!”

Both bobbies turned to see the master of the house, Doctor Gaster in his trademark black uniform. A small baby was tucked into his arm as well, with bright blue eye lights. “Hello, dear. I let Sans remain asleep. Hello, sirs,” he nodded at them and they nodded back, letting him cross the room to hand over the now babbling baby into Cherry’s arm. Cherry cooed down at him.

“Blue, dear, you’re quite the conversationalist! No no,” he squeaked as he tried to juggle the baby who was trying to tilt back and see their guests, “Not here for you, silly thing!”

Dixon laughed, shaking his head. “All young’uns be interested in the Royal force.” Cherry just giggled, tucking Blue up as Gaster returned from the kitchen with a bottle to distract the chattering baby.

Gaster smiled, then turned to the two men, a hand on the armchair that held his loves. “How may I help you, gentleman?”

Dixon cleared his throat as Clint gulped the tea down-was rude to leave offered tea to chill. “Aye, ye see, a young woman was reported missing.” Cherry gasped, looking up at Gaster.

“I’ve warned you of staying late, dear, see? Someone’s gone missing!”

Gaster just smiled down at Cherry. “Darling, my work doesn’t keep me out that late. Please, continue.” He nodded at them.

Dixon nodded. Replacing the tea cup on its plate. “Well see, she was nannying fer a couple houses up this street. Just checkin’ all of them. Her name’s Alice, if that helps.”

Cherry frowned, shaking his head lightly. “No it’s not familiar. My first children, you see,” he explained with a soft blush. “I suppose I’m overbearing but we’ve yet to interview nannies. I just want a little longer alone with them, you understand?”

Clint nodded. “Aye, me own mam did the same, think she didn’t get a nanny ‘till I was out of the nursery.”

Dixon cleared his throat. “Yes, you sir? Have you seen her?”

Gaster tilted his head, squinting in the air as if thinking. “I don’t recognize the name…but I do recall the Smithersons down the road had recently hired on a nanny. That’s all I know.”

Clint grunted as Cherry gasped. “Oh yes, I was so eager to have our children play together.” Cherry smiled shyly. “ ‘Cept their son is about three. Not good for playing with infants.”

Dixon chuckled, tilting his hat again. “Can’t say they are, too big ‘n’ brash for babes. A’right well, if you lot hear anything, give us a jingle.”

Gaster nodded, heading towards the door with them. “Here, I’ll walk you out.” 

Clint paused as he walked by Cherry’s armchair, grinning down at the babbling Blue. “Ain’t seen a babe as chatty as this’un. Might end up being part’a Parliament if’n he can fancy his words up.”

Cherry blushed, smiling up at Clint. “That’s kind of you to say. We hope so, it’s a huge honor to be in Parliament.”

Clint tipped his hat as Dixon grumbled, “Oy, come on then, we ain’t got time!” Clint hurried out the door, tipping his hat to Gaster as he followed his coworker out.

“Oy, I was jest lookin’ at a babe,” Clint griped, and Gaster smiled from the doorway, waving lightly.

“Come back any time, officers. I’m sure my children will be suitably impressed the older they get.”

They nodded, and went on down the street, sniping at each other in a friendly way. Gaster waited for a moment, before shutting the door and making his way back to Cherry, kneeling down to kiss him sweetly. 

“You were amazing, darling~”

Cherry huffed, nipping Gaster’s jaw before he could pull away. “Their speech needs work, dear, did you hear them?” Cherry tutted, shifting Blue who was gripping at his dress while BB smacked on his bottle some more. “Horrible men. Think they suspect?”

Gaster shook his head as he stood up. “Let me get Sans.” Cherry smiled as Gaster left, returning in a moment with the dozing baby on his shoulder. “I highly doubt it, but they know she disappeared on this street.” Gaster sat on the divan, gently jostling Sans awake so he could eat.

Sans whined, patting at Gaster’s face with a pout as Cherry sighed. “They’re rather annoying. Now we’ll have to adjust all our plans.” Cherry frowned. “The wedding, everything.”

Gaster hummed, kissing Sans’ small hand as he held onto the bottle. “Darling, is your heart set on a church wedding?”

Cherry shook his head. “No, was rather doing it for your mother, why?”

“I think she’d enjoy it if we married back in my childhood home…then we can honeymoon there…and then a vacation,” Gaster smirked wider as Cherry’s eyes widened.

“Oh, darling! You’re so intelligent…besides, I think the children would love to see their grandparents again.” Cherry grinned back, kissing Blue’s curious hand. Gaster chuckled, shifting Sans up on his shoulder to let him nap. 

“I think so. Besides, I’m allowed to vacation as I please.” He stood up, holding the baby as he leaned over Cherry, nearly kissing him. “I won’t let anyone tear us apart~”

Cherry hummed, staring up at him with hazy eyes. “I’d sooner throw us off a cliff than allow that to happen~”

Gaster kissed him, pulling back when BB started to squeak and swat them. “I would expect nothing less, my dear. For now, we shan’t do anything rash, or else they’ll believe they’ve chased us away.” Gaster rubbed Sans’ little back gently, smiling at the way the baby sighed and cuddled up. “We can take time to get the lady’s maid hired and the cook, then go for a family outing.”

Cherry smiled, nodding at him as he stood up, both babies curled up close to him. “Excellent planning, my darling fiance~ for now, let us eat…Alice made us such a fine meal, it’d be horrible to waste~”

Gaster grinned sharply, and they headed into the kitchen to eat and spend time as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to decide who to put >< I ah, thought I'd use Cinnamon and Stretch, whose father was also the baron and don't know they had younger siblings.
> 
> or are related
> 
> ...I'd ship 'em lmao.
> 
> But I'm not sure yet haha.


	15. The Cook and The Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch needs a job.
> 
> Cinnamon is sent away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's CinnamonxStretch? Puppyhoney? to be fair Idek if they'll end up together haha.

When Papy is five, his mother disappears.

Papy isn’t stupid, and he’s a million times smarter-and hard-headed-than his father. He learns she had left ‘to the new world’, although he’s never sure why she left him behind. (He always assumed his father killed her, or got rid of her, for one reason or another.)

His father leaves him to the nursery, and Papy climbs through a window, and runs away. It’s not a life he wants with a man who won’t tell him the truth and a missing mother. In the newspapers and in gossip circles, they tell of the mother and child who abandoned the ‘poor lonely Baron’ to see the new world.

Gross.

Papy goes by Stretch when he’s on the streets. He’s tall now, so tall and gangly, he looks like he’s in his twenties and not that he’s only sixteen. He wears fingerless gloves and a dirty cloak and his shoes are filled with holes…but this life is infinitely better than whatever his father wanted for him.

His fortune is looking up when he spies in the paper-that he haggled down to a penny-an advertisement for a cook on Fleet Street. This was mostly unheard of. Mainly because one, some of the homes weren’t rich enough to be able to afford a cook, and two, the others had lived there for so long they already HAD a cook.

So this kind of fell out of the air…which was great, honestly. Stretch had been forced to take chimney sweeping jobs since he was thin enough to fit, but it had stained his bones a grey ugly color. Stretch could cook, and even if he didn’t know a few things, he was a quick learner! He just…had to impress them was all!

That was his plan, he told himself as he wrapped the paper up under his arm. He’d go as soon as he had a little bread to eat…and maybe cleaned up a little.

————————————————————————————————

When Cinnamon is only a month old, his mother takes him to live with her parents. 

Her father dealt in Parliament, which meant they had the height of luxury…in…a way.

The thing was, she had left an arranged marriage to a Baron of a small (at the time) town. She never did love him, but something had occurred that she never talked about, something bad enough that made her leave in the middle of the night and beg her parents to take her back.

They did, but she lived as a servant in a dingy little house on the lands. She wasn’t used to working so much, but she took great care of her young son. When he was old enough to walk, she taught him the chores she did, so that he would have the knowledge of it ‘in case this ever happens to you’. Scrub the floors, help dress the matron of the house in her cloak when she goes to leave, beat the laundry enough that the dust leaves for months, turn down the beds and place steel pans full of charcoal inside to warm the innards of the bed.

He learned how to take care of children when his grandparents threw parties. The children were shut up in the nursery with him, and even though he was nervous, they loved him and his gentle voice and demeanor.

Cinnamon turns fifteen, and his grandparents show some moderation of compassion: either send him off to work for someone they knew, thus ensuring his livelihood, or he would have to marry the son of a close friend of theirs.

His mother told him she would die before she forced him to marry, and she hugged him, and let him go.

The ‘someone they knew’ was a doctor from the very city that his mother had fled, and Cinnamon felt a fear in his soul that this was all some sort of trap, that they were sending him to a father he’d never met for some…sinister reason or another. Cinnamon wears a nice set of clothes, a simple dark blue shirt and trousers, shiny shoes…he hunches over though, afraid of appearing threatening. He was tall, for his age, albeit still shorter than his grandfather by a head.

The carriage pulls up to a fairly tall house that was small in comparison to his grandparents’ mansion. He takes a breath, then another, shakily letting the driver help him down the steps.

(He learns, not too much later, that the reason he was sent away was his mother was dying. She had an illness that had no cure, and instead of taking care of their own bone and blood, they sent him away under the pretense of ‘being good people’.)

———————————————————————————————

Stretch arrives at the home on a bright crisp morning when the fog isn’t as deep and the sun is trying to warm the cobblestones. He clears his throat a few times, mutters a speech under his breath, then immediately knocks politely, cupping his hands together in front of him.

He expects a lot of things, but not the slightly short skeleton who opens the door with a curious look and a sleepy babe in his arms. “Oh! Hello there, dear.” Stretch tried not to snort. The skeleton called him ‘dear’ like he was a kid…or shorter than him at least. “Wasn’t expecting anyone, how can I help you?”

Right. He was here for a job. Stretch hesitated, his fingers clutching against each other. “I-I read, in the paper? You um, needed…a-a cook?” That wasn’t at all what he wanted to say and it came out limply, almost quietly.

The skeleton smiled up at him. “Is that so now? Come in, before you catch your death.” He opened the door wider, nodding at Stretch to come inside. Stretch ducked in with a nervous smile as the other shut the door with a tut. “Keep out the draft, you see,” he explained, then waved him to the divan. “Go sit down, I’ll retrieve my husband and we’ll talk, yes?”

Stretch nodded, slowly walking over to the divan that was softer than anything he’d sat on before. It was nice. Smelled like warmth, in a way. He fiddled with his fingers, leg bouncing with nervous energy, jumping almost as the two adults appeared. The man smiled at him as he led the shorter one to the armchair. “Hello there. You’re here to interview for the cook, I take it?”

Stretch nodded quickly, sitting up straighter. “Y-Yessir, I uh, I know how ta cook some simple stuff, an’ I can learn more dishes if need be.”

The taller nodded, tapping his fingers on the top of the armchair lightly. “Intriguing. My name is Doctor Gaster, this is my fiance Cherry.” Cherry smiled from the seat and Stretch jerked when a tiny head popped out from his arms, bright blue eyes peeking at him before babbling out a string of nonsense.

“Hah, uh, he’s a cute one…I’m Stretch. Or, so they call me,” he shrugged. Cherry laughed, adjusting his hold on the baby.

“He loves people who pay attention to him. He’s quite the charmer. It’s nice to meet you. I usually do the cooking but we have three little babies and another on the way.”

Stretch let out a low whistle, nodding. “Wow…and you’re still cookin’ even with ‘em? That’s amazing!” 

Cherry tittered, playfully swatting Gaster. “He’s a sweetheart, dear.” The baby squealed louder, a tiny hand waving. Stretch waved back nervously as Gaster chuckled.

“You do get your heart taken so easily, dear.” Cherry tutted, shifting the baby up so he could hold the tiny hand.

“It was taken by you, you should be kinder about what you say, darling~”

Stretch let out a muffled laugh with a snort, and Gaster shook his head. “I see when I am defeated. Alright then, you can stay.”

“Are you sure?” Stretch blurted out, if only because it seemed way, way too easy, especially for him. 

Cherry waved a hand with a laugh. “Absolutely, you’re charming! Besides, we will be going on a vacation soon, and we’ll definitely have need of you then.”

Stretch nodded quickly, not able to stop the grin on his face. “Th-Thank you! I’ll work very hard!”

Gaster hummed. “I know you will. Darling, show him his room, I’ll entertain Blue.” Cherry easily passed over the small baby, crooking his fingers at Stretch to follow. Stretch jumped up looking to Gaster nervously then following after Cherry.

Gaster made a clicking noise with his tongue, then looked down at Blue who was mouthing at Gaster’s sleeve. “Unusual, isn’t it?” he murmured. “Come then, we’re waiting on someone.” Blue giggled as Gaster started to rock him.

————————————————————————————————————

Cinnamon nervously scratched his fingers over the armchair’s arm. He had been led to the doctor’s office to wait on him, the letter his grandparents must have sent was folded on the desk. It didn’t take much for the man to come through the door, shutting it behind him. “Sorry about the wait there. The children have found they can lift their heads and I think they’ve decided to headbutt everything in reach,” he chuckled.

Cinnamon laughed nervously, smiling. “B-Babies are um, funny, like that.”

Gaster nodded, taking a seat across from Cinnamon, sweeping up the letter. “Your grandparents explained that you’ve reached the age to be working, and they’d like to instill some values in you.” Cinnamon shrugged, ducking his head a bit. “They spoke of a few details I personally found irrelevant-” except for the biggest one, of course- “but they mentioned you’re quite the helper.”

Cinnamon bobbed his head. “M-My mom taught me, um, h-how to help someone dress and the like,” he mumbled. “It was all sh-she did so it’s all I…really…know.”

“Hm.” The doctor tapped the letter on his desk, nodding. “That’s perfectly sensible, a parent should always teach their children all they know to build a base in life.” He tutted for a moment, nodding again. “You’ll be assisting with my fiancee, we have three-soon to be four-little infants, and as I sometimes have to leave suddenly for my patients, I fear that I’m taking an extra pair of hands away.”

Cinnamon nodded as he continued, “In addition, he is only a few months pregnant, and the new studies in pregnancy have suggested less stress and confinement to the bed in the last month. He won’t like that,” he muttered and Cinnamon let out a small laugh.

“I suspect n-not, sir. I’d be happy to h-help! I don’t much um, know about babies, but I can hold ‘em!”

The doctor smiled. “That’s sweet. You’ll also help with a few chores, we have a cook so you don’t have to do that except to ensure the babies’ bottles are cleaned or filled. Other than that, you’ll follow his instructions mostly.” Cinnamon nodded, his fingers twitching nervously on his lap.

“Y-Yessir, thank you, sir.”

The doctor chuckled, standing up from his chair. “Your grandfather was one of my first customers. I suppose he felt indebted to me. Come, I’ll introduce you.”

Cinnamon nodded, shooting up from the chair nervously. He hoped the fiancee was nicer than his grandmother when it came to chores…

—————————————————————————————————————

“I hope you like it here, dear.”

The fiancee-Cherry-chattered as he led Cinnamon down the hallway. Cinnamon nodded along as he listened. “Y-Yes’m, I will.”

“Let’s see…here it is!” Cherry paused in front of a door, Cinnamon stopping before he ran into the other, and Cherry opened it into a simple room. The bed was small, but bigger than Cinnamon was used to, with a small desk, wardrobe, and carpet on the floor. The windows were covered in velvety looking curtains.

It looked nice, nicer than what Cinnamon expected, at least. Cherry turned on the light-electricity!-and it was pleasant even in the light. “This’ll be your room then. If you need anything, we can get it for you. We’ll have to get you clothes as it is.”

Cinnamon blushed. “I-I’m fine, mum, I swear.”

Cherry just waved his hand. “Nonsense, besides with the coming Winter, you’ll need furs.” Cherry smiled, nodding at the room. “If there’s something you’d like to add, just tell us. You have a day off a week, you can do as you like on those days, just be home by nightfall. In fact, you and the chef have the same day off! Perhaps you could bond!”

Cinnamon gave a nervous smile. “O-Oh, maybe, that sounds nice.”

“Of course! This,” he waved at an odd looking horn on the wall, “is Gaster’s invention. It leads to the nursery. Usually it’s only BB or Blue who fuss at night. Sans doesn’t sleep at night, but he won’t cry.” Cinnamon nodded, trying to file it all away. “This is in our room as well, along with the kitchen and living area. Normally it doesn’t take me very long to tend to them, but on the off chance neither of us awaken and the fussing lasts longer than a few minutes, I’d like it if you could check in on them.”

“Absolutely!” Cinnamon nodded. “N-Not a problem!” Cherry grinned at him.

“You’re sweet. Your allowance is whatever you need that day, just ask Gaster for a bit of change if you’re going to buy something, okay?”

That was an odd allowance system, but considering Cinnamon’s mother’s allowance was to live in the home they had stayed in for years, he was just glad to get a little…maybe he’d even send his mother something nice! “Y-Yes’m.”

Cherry smiled, taking his hand and squeezing it lightly. “Very good. I know you traveled very far so take a few days to rest, get used to here, then we’ll talk a schedule, okay?”

Cinnamon nodded and Cherry squeezed his hand again, letting go to head out the door. “Dinner will be ready in an hour, so please attend!”

…he reminded Cinnamon of his own mother, and his homesickness increased. At least he had a while to sit…and wallow in it all.

——————————————————————————————————————

Stretch whistled as he seared the meat in the pan carefully, leaning over the large tome filled with recipes Doctor Gaster had provided him. Five minutes in the pan…flip…right, got it.

He couldn’t believe his luck, honestly. He was going to cook the three meals a day, starting at sunrise, and the last meal being at nightfall. With that he’d clean the dishes, reset the table, and ensure nothing was spoiled and take inventory of everything they had and what they needed. But other than that he was allowed to fill his day as he pleased. He just had to cook.

That sounded like an excellent deal to him! The doctor told him that if he needed to buy something, just tell him or Cherry and they’d provide him some change. Which. That was also a very nice bonus! Plus his room, while small compared to the rest of the house, was bigger than any other room he’d had to live in.

This was the best thing he could’ve ever hoped for, honestly. 

He made a ‘shwish’ noise as he flipped the meat, grinning wide. Niiice. He was so awesome at this!

———————————————————————————————————————

“Hm.” Cherry tapped his fingers against the letter, staring at it. “And you trust this?”

“Of course,” Gaster murmured, “The man was many things, a liar was not among them.”

Gaster and Cherry were on the divan in the living room, hearing Stretch start setting up the table for everyone. The babies were in their swings, taking a quick nap before dinner. Cherry nodded, tilting his head a bit. “That man certainly got around more than I did.”

Gaster coughed a laugh, leaning to kiss Cherry’s cheek before he sighed and sat up. “Should we tell him?”

“No no, the poor dear just got here, he doesn’t need all that right now.” Cherry folded the letter back up, slipping it back to Gaster. Gaster nodded.

“You’re right, darling. We’ll wait then, at least until he’s settled in.”

Cherry smiled, peeking over the divan as he sighed. “And that one’s so young, but he’s so eager to help. What a doll.”

Gaster nodded, wrapping his arm around Cherry as they relaxed in front of the fire. “They’ll certainly liven the place up I suspect, as much as you can more than having three infants around.” 

Cherry laughed, kissing him sweetly before sliding off the divan to go and eat the first meal that their new cook had made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =)
> 
> I'm so mean lol. 
> 
> So yeah soon they'll be traveling to Gaster's old home again, wedding, fun times, etc. etc. ;)


	16. The New Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinnamon and Stretch begin their new lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P much a small filler chapter until the wedding. Needed the boys to at least bond a LITTLE.

The first few days were more of the new little family figuring out their new schedule. Stretch, of course, didn’t mind anything as he just got up, cooked, ate, sometimes left the house…

One morning Gaster had to leave early in order to go and stitch up a man’s arm from a fall off a ship. Cherry hadn’t woken up, as it was very early, but he felt someone’s hand touch his shoulder lightly. He tensed up, peeking an eye open. It was Cinnamon, in a simple shirt and trousers, giving him a nervous smile. “S-Sorry, mum, Stretch is almost done with breakfast, and Sans is yawning so I thought…was time to get up,” he mumbled. Cherry yawned, slowly sitting up as he stretched, taking care to keep the blanket over him with a soft sigh.

“Yes, Sans’ bedtime is normally our time to awaken. Thank you, dear. Would you mind getting me the blue dress in there?” He nodded at the large armoire and Cinnamon quickly nodded, hurrying over to open it and dig through the clothes. Cherry yawned again, sighing. Okay, it was nice to sleep in a little…he thanked Cinnamon again but shooed him from the room so he could get dressed.

It didn’t take long until Cherry appeared in the nursery with a smile. Cinnamon had picked up Blue, who was gasping at him and blinking his big eyes. Cinnamon smiled down at him, tickling his cheek and making Blue squeal. “Ah, sorry, mum. He got fussy, was about to wake Sans back up.”

Cherry smiled, reaching in to swoop BB up who started to fuss now that he was there. “ ‘S alright, thank you. Come, let’s get them fed, come here, darling,” Cherry cooed, gently tucking Sans into his arm. Sans slept on, his fist in his mouth as he sucked on it. Cinnamon rocked Blue who was eagerly trying to poke his face, and they headed to the living area. Cinnamon had already made up the bottles, they were sitting wrapped in a warm towel on the glass table. Cherry smiled. “Cinnamon, you’re such a dear!”

Cinnamon blushed, nodding as he followed over, and they set about feeding the fussy babies. Stretch peeked out of the kitchen. “I made some sweet cakes, mam, and some honey to put on it with the tea.” Cherry smiled over at him.

“Thank you, Stretch, we’ll be there in a moment.” Stretch nodded, popping back into the kitchen. Cherry showed Cinnamon how to set the babies up in their swings, letting them slowly sway.

“They always have a nap after eating,” Cherry explained as they headed to the kitchen. Cinnamon nodded.

“Are they crawling around?”

“Not yet, about to be, so we’re going to put some furs down to lay them on it.”

Cinnamon smiled, laughing at the idea of it as they sat at the table. Stretch had waited on them before pouring the tea so it wouldn’t get cold. Cherry happily smeared the honey on the sweet cakes and into his tea, taking a small bite first. “Delicious, thank you, Stretch.”

Stretch flushed, grinning as he scratched his cheek. “Wa’nt nothin’. Easy thing ta fix. Sugar…flour, ‘bout it.” Cherry nodded, taking another bite as the boys started to eat.

“Well, you did wonderfully so. Hopefully Gaster will be back before lunch,” Cherry sighed sadly. “The life of a doctor, I suppose.”

Cinnamon gave him a slightly nervous smile. “H-He’s real good at what he does if they call on him.”

Cherry smiled, patting his shoulder. “He is. Alright, finish up, come now.”

They dug in, and Stretch pulled out a small bowl of raspberries to add a bit of fruit to it all. With them all full, Stretch took the dishes to wash as Cherry got up with a happy sigh, Cinnamon standing up quickly as well. “Alright, let’s see…there’s not too much to do with them dozin’. How about,” Cherry held Cinnamon’s hands with a smile. “You go along with Stretch and go buy yourselves something pleasant, hm?”

Cinnamon blushed, Cherry’s hands were warm and comforting as they squeezed his. “I-I dunno, mum, don’t you need my help…?”

“I will when you get back, okay? Before lunch, mind you.” Cinnamon just nodded, blushing as Cherry gave them both a little coin purse once Stretch came out of the kitchen. He shooed them out of the house, shutting the door with a sigh. He turned around, slipping up onto the divan and leaning on one of the plush pillows. It was improper to nap on the divan, and it wasn’t like the two boys would judge him, but he felt better about being in front of the crackling fire and hearing the tiny snores of the babies.

He yawned, curling an arm around his slightly round belly. “You’re making me tired, aren’t you, darling? I forgive you~” He murmured, before slipping off to sleep, curled up.

——————————————————————————————

“Sooo….”

Cinnamon fiddled with the string of his coin purse, looking over at Stretch nervously. Stretch had his hands laced behind his head, looking completely at ease as they walked down the sidewalk. “What d’ya like to do?” Cinnamon blinked, staring at him.

“What do you mean?”

Stretch shrugged. “Some folk like all that polo nonsense…or the…tennis thing?” he moved his hand weirdly. “Maybe you’re into books?”

Cinnamon shrugged back, sighing as he slumped a bit. “I’m not certain. Didn’t have much free time…growing up,” he mumbled. Stretch wrapped his arm around Cinnamon, jostling him and making him yelp.

“Well dontcha worry! Your old pal Stretch’s gonna take care of ya!” He laughed, even as they got a few odd looks. Cinnamon flushed as Stretch pulled them to a sweets shop. “Hey lookit!” Stretch pointed to a rather big box of chocolates. “Wanna split ‘em?”

Cinnamon thought for a moment. He hadn’t had chocolate in…years, not since his mother had managed to get him a small bonbon when he was around ten. He nodded slowly. “O-Okay…do you think they’ll be mad if we eat early?”

Stretch shrugged. “Could keep ‘em in our rooms, right? Save ‘em for later and stuff.”

…that was a brilliant idea, actually. Cinnamon assumed they’d scarf them all done before heading back, but the box was…big. Really big.

And they STILL had some change left! Stretch egged him on to think of something he wanted, and he tried. He really did…they went into a bookshop just to see, even though Stretch muttered that he could barely read.

There was a nice little book with lace on the edges near the door, and Cinnamon picked it out of the book shelf. ‘Sewing for the Modern Lady’, it said. He knew how to sew patches and things…that might be fun to do? He showed it to Stretch, who shrugged. “It’s yer money. That is pretty cool though.”

Cinnamon blushed, smiling as they paid for it, and walked back out. Stretch sighed, stretching again. “Well…oh hey, let’s get some marbles! We c’n bet and stuff!” Cinnamon looked a bit nervous.

“You think they’ll let us…?”

“Probably. C’mon!” Stretch dragged him down the sidewalk, dodging all the ladies out and about, some of them huffing about them being too loud and in a rush. Stretch laughed as Cinnamon stuttered out an apology. They bought two little bags of marbles, using up the last of their change before they started heading back to their ‘home’. Stretch teased him a little. “You got all the green’uns!”

Cinnamon flushed, huffing. “I like green. You got a cat’s eye!” Stretch stuck out his tongue, racing off and laughing as Cinnamon hurried after him.

…was this what other teens did? When they didn’t have to worry about work or…anything?

It was a thrilling feeling.

———————————————————————————————

Stretch made up the lunch, a creamy soup with a few croissants that he knew how to make, and nice hot coffee. Cinnamon helped Cherry take the children to go and have their baths in the little washbasin. Cinnamon was really intrigued by their long tub as he helped scrub at Blue’s little bones. Blue babbled and squeaked, kicking at the water. Cinnamon smiled at him, Cherry had Sans in a sling and BB on the opposing end. BB looked disgruntled at being moved around and scrubbed on.

“He sure doesn’t like it…”

“No, I can’t understand why,” Cherry hummed, scrubbing the cloth over BB’s tiny fingers. “He adores pulling off his booties, you would think this would be no different!”

Cinnamon nodded, quickly distracted by Blue’s squealing.

They dressed them up all nice in little white gowns, carting them back down. They laid them down in front of the fire on a warm fur on their bellies, Cinnamon kneeling next to them to keep an eye on them. Sans just face planted into it, snoring away. BB kept glaring at the side every time he moved his head, his little hands curling into fists. Blue was having the time of his life kicking his feet against the fur and squealing loudly, doing the silly baby panting noise.

Stretch had made up enough for Gaster in case he came in soon, which he did the moment they had finished eating. Cherry happily pulled him down for a kiss, smiling. “You’re late.”

Gaster smiled back, cupping his hand over Cherry’s sweetly. “I know, darling. They like to chat my ear off while I’m covered in blood.” Cherry rolled his eyes, shooing him to go and eat, Cinnamon as well as he took over watching the triplets. Cinnamon smiled nervously at Gaster as they ate. “Did you have a fine day out and about?”

Cinnamon quickly nodded. “Y-Yessir…got a book on sewing,” he mumbled. Gaster raised an eye ridge.

“Sewing, you say? Marvelous, perhaps you can show Cherry a few things. He’s wanting to make baby outfits.”

Cinnamon perked up, nodding. “The book has dresses in it, and neat clothes for children!”

“Wonderful. Eat up before it gets cold then,” Gaster nudged him, and they ate in relative quietness. Cinnamon wasn’t sure what to make of the doctor, but he’d been so very kind to him and Stretch. He got all kissy with his fiancee and he and Stretch would, in true teenage fashion, make faces about it and laugh silently.

The babies went back into their swings after a little while, happy and warm, and Cherry took him around the house to clean, showing him what to clean and when and where he could enter and where he couldn’t. Cherry smiled at him as he tapped the door in the living area tucked to the side. “This isn’t anything for you or Stretch to mess around in. Okay?” Cinnamon quickly nodded, and off they went again, Cinnamon scrubbing at places way up high that Cherry couldn’t reach.

Dinner was served, and eaten, and babies fed. It…wasn’t that hard of a day, actually. Cinnamon was pretty happy about it, he felt good, not overworked or exhausted. Cherry shooed him to the bath room. “Go and bathe off then, it’s a bath day.”

Cinnamon flushed but agreed, letting Cherry push him into the bath room with his night clothes and a towel. The tub was…really interesting. It had some pan under the ceramic tub, and when he turned the handle cold water came out. Not too long after though, it started to steam up. The pan must have made it warm! How ingenious. 

Okay, he couldn’t sit around and be in awe of it very long, Stretch would want a bath too. Cinnamon got in, washed off the grime on his bones, and got out.

One day, when he had his own place, he’d sit in the bath for hours. One day.

He headed off to help put the babies into the crib as Stretch headed in for his own bath. Sans stirred, waking up with a small sigh and cooing up at Cinnamon as he tucked a blanket around the three of them. Cinnamon smiled. “He’s sweet.”

Cherry nodded, blowing out the candle on the side. “He is, he just sleeps quite often. Come come, time for bed, rest up.” Cinnamon nodded, following him out into the hall. “Goodnight, Cinnamon, if you need us come down the hall.”

Cinnamon nodded again, and Cherry smiled before heading to his room with Gaster.

Cinnamon fiddled with his sleep shirt for a moment, then shuffled away towards his own room. It was nice…it was warm…and yet…it wasn’t anything like the little home his mother and he had had. Even if it was bigger, and warmer, there was nothing like his mother being near and humming a tune as he faded off to sleep.

He pulled the blankets up over his head, and tried to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinnamon bby nooooo
> 
> Stretch is like 'B) nice' lmao
> 
> you'd be surprised how hard it is to research Victorian London stuff
> 
> on the bright side: *one step closer to a wedding*


	17. An Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry brings the boys along to get fitted for his dress.
> 
> Stretch...finds something out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the boys sure do dig at each other. I was going to ship them but gosh darn it they are just...bffs like, so much. 
> 
> Maybe later in the story. We'll see.

The bell of the boutique jingled, Stretch holding the door open as Cherry stepped through with a smile. “Ah, thank you dear.” He had on a fur cloak as the cold had started to settle in. Stretch nodded as Cinnamon pushed the small pram inside. Gaster couldn’t attend, both because he was busy with a patient and that it was seen as bad luck to see the bride in their dress before the wedding. Someone in the back of the shop yelled ‘just a moment!’ as Stretch helped put the cloak up on a coat rack. “Warm in here, isn’t it?”

Cinnamon nodded, tugging the pram to a set of chairs. “Yes’m, good at least, don’t wanna undress in the chill.” Stretch snickered even as Cherry swatted his shoulder playfully, then pointed him to the chair.

“Yes yes, all very good. You two be good, I’ll be quick as I can.”

“Yes’m,” they chirped as Cherry smiled, blowing them a kiss as he headed to the back. Stretch nudged Cinnamon who was busy tucking the fur around BB’s side when he had moved.

“Watcha think it looks like?”

“Huh?” Cinnamon looked up, his fingers taken hostage by the excited Blue. “What?”

“The dress, ya goof,” Stretch grumbled, craning his neck to see into the pram as Blue noticed there was another around and started babbling.

“Dunno, never saw a wedding,” Cinnamon paused. “You?”

“Once,” Stretch mumbled, letting BB hold his hand with a tiny glare. “Was at a church though, they threw rice and stuff, wore some lacy thing. Think he’ll wear lace?”

“No, he doesn’t look like the ‘lace’ type,” Cinnamon hummed to Blue as he stared up at him with wide eyes. “Maybe that new stuff. Chiffon? Sheffon?” Stretch frowned, flexing his fingers to amuse BB.

“Ain’t that lace?”

“Nah, it’s a little bit um, fluffier I guess.” He shrugged. Stretch grunted.

“I guess.”

Stretch nodded, snickering as Blue started making whining noises. Cinnamon searched in the little bag under the pram, pulling out a bottle wrapped in a heated towel. “Hey now, shh shh,” Cinnamon mumbled, hefting Blue out of the pram to feed him. “Watch them so they don’t fuss too,” Cinnamon whispered and Stretch nodded, pushing the pram back and forth slowly. BB was fussy in general, mostly because he wanted to go back home and not be in a weird place.

Blue sucked eagerly, staring up at Cinnamon with wide eyes. Cinnamon smiled back down at him, bouncing him lightly. Stretch grunted. “You ever gonna have kids?”

Cinnamon shrugged. “Never thought about it, I guess. Everyone does though, when they’re older, right?” Stretch snorted.

“Not too much older, yer what, fifteen yeah? That’s marryin’ age an’ all.”

Cinnamon huffed, rolling his eyes. “Not everyone wants ta marry immediately…b-besides! I’m busy working!” He grumbled, and Stretch grinned, happy to tease his ‘friend’.

“What? No one askin’ fer yer hand? That’s saaaaad,” Cinnamon frowned at him, then kicked his ankle none too gently. Stretch flinched, huffing as Cherry reappeared, smiling at them.

“Stretch, don’t aggravate Cinnamon now. Alright boys, let’s pack up then. Blue finished?”

Cinnamon nodded, hefting Blue up a bit so he could hiccup a bit, then laid him in the pram once more. Cherry handed a letter over to the shopkeeper-a way to bill them, the two boys figured-and out they went back into the chill of the air. Cinnamon’s shoulders bunched up to his ears, although Stretch didn’t seem affected. Cherry blew out an icy breath, holding his cloak together at the top. “Let’s go find a tea shop and warm up a bit, ta?”

Stretch nodded in agreement, and they followed Cherry down the sidewalk slowly, the pram’s wheels bumping along and entertaining the babies inside. The tea shop wasn’t much, but it was warm, with a tea kettle at their little table, and slices of fluffy cake in front of them. Blue had charmed quite a few people as they passed by, giggling eagerly. Cherry tapped a cube into the tea, swirling it slowly with a smile. “Thank you for coming with, boys. I know it was a tad boring with nothing to do.”

Cinnamon blushed, shaking his head as he swirled his own tea with cream. “W-Wasn’t anythin’, mum. Was fine.” Stretch nodded, slowly sipping his own tea. Cherry laughed softly, putting his spoon down before picking up the fine china to drink his own tea.

“Wonderful to hear. The wedding’s not too long off, wanted to get it done before we had to rush.” He used a knife, cutting a small edge of the cake to nibble on it. “You can have the afternoon off in exchange, it’s quite cold and I’m up for making some stew to fill everyone’s bellies.”

Stretch nearly pouted-he liked cooking, you know?-but he nodded. An entire afternoon off…nice. Cinnamon blushed. “Th-Thank you, mum. Not sure what we’d do…”

Cherry laughed, waving a hand. “I’m sure you two will find something. Now, what were you two arguing over earlier?”

Cinnamon sighed deeply as Stretch started off chattering about how Cinnamon was sad and needed someone to ask for his hand, leaving Cinnamon blushing and sliding down in his seat. Cherry made an ‘aww’ noise. “Come now, there’s no shame in not having a suitor at such a young age. If that’s so, why haven’t you gone and wooed someone, then?”

Cinnamon grinned as Stretch blushed. “Yeah, haven’t found anyone to steal their handkerchief?” he teased, making Stretch huff and Cherry titter at their cute back and forth.

————————————————————————————

“Sir?”

Gaster paused in the doorway, thankful that the darkness hid his bloodied cloak as he set his hat up onto the coat hook. “Hello, Stretch. I didn’t realize I had awakened you.”

Stretch had came out of his room in a long shirt for pajamas, looking sleepy and yawning. “S’rry…needed s’me water. Everythin’ okay?” 

Gaster nodded, peeling his gloves off slowly. “Yes yes, everything’s fine. You go on and get your drink then, I’ll be a bit busy tonight. If you need me, ask Cherry, okay there?” Stretch nodded, blinking sleepily before he turned and headed into the kitchen. Gaster waited until he was sure Stretch was distracted before he hefted up the bag, stalking to the hidden doorway and unlocking it.

Stretch peeked out from the dark of the kitchen as Gaster’s cloak slipped away through the door, latching shut after a second. The knob glistened with blood in the moonlight from the window. Stretch slowly took a sip from his glass. Wow. Doctor Gaster was so mysterious…and neat. He wondered what he did at night, and his mind made up more and more outrageous scenarios as he put away his glass, heading to bed.

Someone really rich requesting his help only during the night…a secret hero like the detective in one of the books…what if he was one of those, what was it? Vigilantes. The people who strolled through the night wearing masks and saving people in danger.

Wow.

Doctor Gaster was so amazing, Stretch thought as he climbed back into bed, his respect for the doctor raising with his imaginative life for the man at night. 

And Cherry was _marryin’_ the guy!

…Stretch wondered, sleepily, if the doctor would teach him to be a hero too, do something great in the world and impress people. Yeah…he’d bring it up, one day, somehow…

Somehow…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stretch: He's like, you know, Tom Sayer!  
Cinnamon: the doctor boxes at night??  
Stretch: maybe! we should follow him
> 
> ooohhhh that'll be an interesting chapter.
> 
> yeah Stretch has a bit of hero worship going on that was totally his own fault (okay so like, Gaster impressed him by you know, hiring him on, so he assumes only good for him). 
> 
> Now to think on Gaster's reaction to that, and then the boys finding out the truth of his adventures >>
> 
> :D


	18. A Winter Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off they start, towards home and hearth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AMIDST IS A WORD YOU STUPID AUTO CORRECT I WILL ENTER THE INTERWEB AND DEFEAT YOU-

They waited a few days longer. Long enough the bobbies wouldn’t connect the dots, at the very least. It was slowly heading into the first of December, a chill and slight snow dusting the ground in the morning as they packed up the carriage. Cherry had on a fur cloak, the babies wrapped up tight in the fur blanket from last time inside the carriage. Gaster was busy adjusting a few straps on their luggage-much more now that they had two new additions to the family-and Stretch popped into view. “I can drive!”

Gaster chuckled, fastening a buckle tightly. “That so? Would save us a driver then, if you’re sure.”

Stretch nodded quickly, and his scramble up into the driver’s seat to take the reigns made Gaster smile. He was such a good boy, eager to help out. How darling. He adjusted the last belt as Cinnamon came into view, holding the case holding the babies’ items. He squinted up at Stretch. “Do you know how to drive?”

Stretch grinned at him, sticking out his tongue. “You don’t know what I know, hehehe.”

Fair.

Still, Cinnamon stuck his tongue back at him before climbing into the carriage, quickly shutting the door as they waited on Gaster. Cherry smiled at him, the babies were in a bundle on the floor of the carriage, the fur blanket tucked around them as they dozed. “Have you traveled before now then, dear?”

Cinnamon shook his head. “Nah, mum…only to come here.”

“You’ll love the countryside, and Gaster’s parents. It’s a marvelous little place honestly. Perhaps you and Stretch can wander around, find something fun to do,” Cherry smiled as Cinnamon flushed, smiling nervously.

“Yes’m.”

Cherry adjusted a blanket over him, just in time for Gaster to pop in. “We’ll stop back at the inn we went last time. Cinnamon, you and Stretch will have a room together, will that be fine?”

“Yessir,” Cinnamon bobbed his head as Gaster sat next to Cherry, tucking him close.

“Good, good. I’ll have Stretch stop after a while, see if he needs a break.”

Cherry cooed, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “A wonderful idea, dear. It’s getting quite chilly out!”

It was so warm inside, Cinnamon swore he could feel himself sweating. All the same, they started off, the carriage rocking lightly as they bumped along the paved road. Blue stirred, squealing and demanding to be picked up. Cinnamon scooped him up, tucking him under the blanket as Cherry gently rubbed Sans’ little back. BB yawned but squirmed under the blanket, seeming to doze back off.

Blue papped Cinnamon’s cheek, squalling at him. Cinnamon grinned. “You’re a talkative babe, hmm? Yeah?”

Gaster chuckled. “He most certainly is. BB is on his trail however, soon they’ll be talking up a storm and we’ll never have peace.” Cherry just tutted at him, swatting him playfully as Cinnamon snickered. Blue squalled louder, his little feet moving as Cinnamon tucked him close. The babies were happy with their new additions. Surprisingly Blue attached onto Stretch, his little eyes trailing after him if he came near. 

BB meanwhile would bite onto Cinnamon and glare up at him, but had warmed up to him when Cinnamon had released his small feet from the booties one time.

Sans just liked anyone who cuddled him, but he was definitely still a daddy’s boy. 

Halfway to the inn, Gaster had Stretch stop so he could duck inside and take a cup of tea from the still warm kettle they had stashed inside. Stretch shivered, but he wasn’t too cold he told them. He let Blue hold his hand as he shivered, smiling.

Cherry nodded. “Good, it wouldn’t do for our driver to freeze to his seat.” He winked, adjusting BB in his arms so he could have his bottle. BB mumbled up at him, his little hand tapping the bottle curiously now. Cherry cooed down at him as Cinnamon shrugged.

“No ice yet, ‘s not Winter without it freezin’.”

Gaster scoffed. “The moment it snows is the moment Winter comes about. All these new fandangled ideas and what not, honestly.”

Stretch snickered as he finished off his tea. “They say it ain’t Spring ‘till some dog in the new lands don’t see its shadow. Don’t know what that’s got ta do with anythin’.”

Gaster grumbled about the ‘youth’ while Cherry tittered. “How charming! A dog? How quaint! Perhaps we should ask about it, oh those new lands have such interesting ideas!” Gaster certainly didn’t seem to agree, but Cherry just playfully called him ‘a boring old man’ and then they started kissing and Stretch immediately abandoned Cinnamon since ew he really didn’t need to see all that now.

Cinnamon politely turned his head to the covered window with a blush as he tried to ignore their…flirting? Whatever it was. Blue was fussing about his loss of attention and Cinnamon stood him up a little, letting the baby find out how he could wiggle on his legs. He squealed in happiness, leaning one way and the other with Cinnamon’s help.

When they made it to the inn, the sky had darkened and snow was threatening to float down from the clouds based on the rushing wind. Gaster rushed them all in while Stretch set the carriage up in the stalls. The woman at the front desk was happy to see them, assuring them she’d bring the cradle to the room once they were settled in.

Cinnamon set Blue down on the bed inside, rushing out to help Stretch bring in the luggage as Cherry shivered, lighting a fire in the room with a sigh. “I suppose we should dig out the cloaks then, wasn’t expecting to.”

Gaster nodded, gently tickling BB’s belly with a smile as the baby stuck his tongue out, making noises. “It seems as much. The children may not like them but it will keep them safe from the chill.”

The boys came back in, shaking fiercely now that the snow was whirling around the inn. Cherry fussed over them, making them have some tea and warm biscuits as they warmed up by the fire. Cherry switched the babies into their pajamas with Gaster’s help, tucking the three sleepy babies into the cradle. Stretch laughed as he shivered. “It’s little! Ain’t like yours.”

“No,” Cherry replied, tucking the blanket tightly over the three. “But it will do. Once you’re nice and melted there, dears, go on to bed. Depending on the weather we may have to leave early.”

They agreed, warming up easily and taking their leave-along with their own set of pajamas-to the room next door. Cherry smiled as the door shut, sipping his own tea sweetly. “They’re darlings, aren’t they?”

“Absolutely,” Gaster prodded the fire, making it crackle and flame up more to keep it going for the night. “Very kind boys. I know Mother will try and feed them up.”

Cherry laughed, putting away the tea set before digging into the luggage for his own sheer night gown. “With how taken Stretch seems to you, I believe he’ll adore your father just as much.”

Gaster snorted. “The boy does endear himself easily doesn’t he? Pa will be thrilled, he’s always liked a hand in chopping wood.”

Cherry smiled, slipping up into bed as he blew out the candle on the side table. “Oh be honest, the man enjoys children about as much as you do.”

“He was very taken with the babies, wasn’t he?” Gaster chuckled, gently rocking the cradle before climbing into bed with his own long nightgown on, dousing out the candle on his own side table. “Ah, they’ll both have a grand time, I’m sure of it.”

“I as well. Goodnight, love,” Cherry leaned to kiss Gaster, giggling as Gaster pulled him close, tucking them both into the warm bed.

“Goodnight, dear~”

———————————————————————————————

Stretch opened the large chocolates box with glee as Cinnamon put out the candles. They had only eaten a few chocolates, so there was a great many left. “Come on then!” he whispered. It was improper to speak loudly so late in the night. Cinnamon snickered, quickly climbing into the bed and crossing his legs across from Stretch.

“Okay, so, which one?”

Stretch pointed to a pair at the top. “These,” he whispered, “have ‘cherries’ inside, it says. We should eat that.”

Cinnamon shrugged. Stretch hadn’t been wrong yet. The first set was chewy and tasted of peanuts. Not too bad. Wasn’t his favorite though. They both picked up a chocolate, biting into the one they had. It burst into flavor on Cinnamon’s tongue, and there was a little actual cherry inside. Cinnamon’s cheeks burned a little at the pleasant taste as he savored it. Stretch was nearly bouncing in place, humming.

“That was good!”

“Yeah, hah…” Cinnamon laughed. “We should go ta bed though, or we might not wake up in time.”

“Fiiiine,” Stretch groaned, but he shut the box easily and tucked it under the bed, so the cold air could keep it from melting. They got under the covers, Cinnamon used to sleeping with someone in bed with him, while Stretch was a little uneasy at first. Eventually it didn’t matter, the rattling of the house and whistling of the wind somehow easing them off to sleep. The next day the snow would be piled up, enough that it would require very slow driving, and pushing snow from out in front of their path, but for tonight the wind was somehow a soothing lullaby amidst the quiet of the inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys need chocolate. Babies need cuddling.
> 
> (Stretch totally took up the driving to impress Gaster, he had no real idea what he was doing but based it on what he saw peeps do lmao)


	19. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the grandparents' home, it's time to plan a wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't send them off to the help's home thing, I just couldn't

Gaster wasn’t wrong. Helvetica took to the two new additions easily, and while Ariel intended on stuffing Cinnamon to the brim with soup, he took Stretch out to chop up firewood for the home. Ariel cooed over Cinnamon, patting his cheek despite being shorter than him. “Aye, a doll, ta be sure! What a dear! You’ll be a mighty help around, wontcha?”

Cinnamon flushed, nodding swiftly as Cherry laid out two fur blankets to let the babies lay down. “He’s a mighty big help, Ma, certainly. There we are, dears, nice and comfy!”

Blue stuck his tongue out while BB beat his feet-covered up in silk booties of course-against the blanket with a shrill shriek. Sans sucked on his fist sleepily, his own dainty baby dress covering him warmly. Ariel laughed, tossing in a sprig of herbs in the pot. “Aye, I’m bettin’ they take to tha cold. Their pa did, was a right happy chap when the snow fell.”

Cherry giggled. “Oh and look at him now, all melted and grouchy~” he cooed, tickling BB’s side. Cinnamon held in a laugh as Ariel tutted, nodding.

“Mm, that he is. Ach, we need the fine dishes out, ‘tis a celebration after all! Cin, dear, go to the back and grab ‘em up for me would ye?”

Cinnamon nodded, scurrying off to the back of the house. The snow had fell around them in pleasant layers, giving the world a soft fluffy look. It appeared that Helvetica and Ariel had friends in the town who they wanted to invite to the wedding. Gaster and Cherry agreed, Gaster as they were his parents and Cherry as well, they were Gaster’s parents. It wouldn’t happen for another day or so, but there were preparations to be made

Or so they had told him. Cinnamon had never gotten married, or been interested in it, truly. Seemed a lot of rush around for…well, he shrugged to himself. Maybe he just wasn’t meant for marriage.

He grunted as he opened the attached shed, slipping the wooden box filled with dishes and cups into his arms slowly. There was a wooden chest back there, two actually. One had a giant curly A on the top, the other had a G carved into it. Huh. How neat. 

He headed back in, gently placing the box down near the entrance of the kitchen. “Mum? What are the boxes back there? With the um, the letters?”

Cherry shot him a confused look as Ariel laughed, dipping their hands into the box to lift out plates. “Ach, that be my weddin’ chest and Gaster’s baby box. Yer ma probably made one for ye. Ya make ‘em for baby’s first year,” they told the two, slipping the plates into piles on the counter. “Their baby dress, booties, some lucky ones get photos, yeh?” 

Cherry nodded. “Oh my, that sounds adorable! I don’t know if my own mother had one. Never saw it.”

Ariel tutted. “Ach, that’s ruddish then. Not ta worry, dovie, she probably did.” They balanced a cup on the counter, nodding. “Me weddin’ chest just has me dress in it. Tis what ya do with the things, not meant fer every day wear,” they laughed, hands on their hips. “That, and a pretty glass goblet me father gave me. Can’t risk it breakin’.”

Cinnamon nodded slowly. “Wow…that’s really nifty, mum!”

Ariel winked playfully. “I’ve always thought so. Pa made Gaster’s box, and me own father made my chest.” Cherry hummed, smiling softly.

“My, that sounds beautiful! He must have been a hard worker.” Ariel just gave him a sly smile.

“Mm-hmm. Alright, let’s get all this set then, Cin go make sure the babes don’t freeze, ay?” Cinnamon nodded, shuffling away to the living room to let them chatter and dish out food. The babies were happy to see him. Blue had rolled over, and was busy doing some back and forth thing, nearly face planting in excitement when Cinnamon appeared. He chuckled, helping Blue up a little. BB squealed at him, rolling until he bumped into Cinnamon’s leg then smacking him fiercely.

Cinnamon chuckled, hefting him up as BB immediately smashed his tiny foot into Cinnamon’s chest. “Okay, okay, but sir’s gonna not be too pleased,” he grinned as BB babbled angrily at him as if to say ‘I don’t care!’. He adjusted BB on his lap, pulling off the tiny shoes after making sure it wasn’t cold enough to freeze his toes, and BB immediately started stomping his feet in the fur with a squeal. Sans rolled over and yawned, nuzzling into the side of Cinnamon’s leg.

A pile of babies. Very warm cozy babies, if he was honest. 

Helvetica and Stretch came in with Gaster, all of them piling up the slightly wet cold wood in the corner of the home. Stretch had flushed cheeks but seemed happy with himself. Blue squealed at them all, patting his hands hard on the fur as BB buried his feet in Cinnamon’s lap with a squawk. Cinnamon chuckled. “Cold now, hm? Yeah? Should leave your booties on, baby.”

Stretch made a beeline for the kitchen as Helvetica stopped by the pile of babies. He grunted, leaning down and picking a dozing Sans up, perching him onto his shoulder. “Mm. Learn a lesson,” he grunted, although his ‘harsh’ words didn’t seem to mean anything as he shifted Sans into his coat a little as the baby yawned. Gaster hid an eye roll as he bent down and picked Blue up, smiling at BB’s sharp babbling.

“Hello, darling, were you a pleasant chatterer today? Hm?” Blue made an ‘abuuu’ noise with his tongue, patting at Gaster’s cheeks as he held him close. Helvetica grunted again, turning to start walking while bouncing Sans lightly. He didn’t say much, the boys had found, but he wasn’t cold like other people would be. He adjusted Stretch’s grip on the axe or gave a nod when he did good, and he had patted Cinnamon’s shoulder on the way out earlier. A good fellow, honestly.

Ariel popped their head out of the kitchen, whistling. “Come on and eat then, we got a long day t’morrow and would like th’ bride not ta be dozin’ at the altar.” Cherry laughed from inside where he was helping Stretch pour out some soup for the evening. Helvetica grunted, nodding down at Cinnamon.

“Time ta eat,” he rumbled out, making Sans sigh in his sleep as he stirred, popping his mouth playfully up at the man. He quirked a grin as he bounced the baby lightly, heading after his spouse as Gaster chuckled.

“Alright, come along then, Cinnamon. We’ll play ‘pass the babies’ at the table.”

Cinnamon grinned as he rocked himself up, hoisting BB up onto his shoulder as he mouthed off at Gaster, waving his tiny hands eagerly as Blue squealed. Inside the kitchen, there was soup and some coffee Stretch had made up for the group, along with the bottles for the babies. Ariel quickly kidnapped Blue away from Gaster, cooing down at him and tickling his cheek. Cherry cuddled up to Gaster once he sat and Cinnamon adjusted his hold on BB who was eager to lean in and contribute to the conversation.

At night, they had no choice but to share the bed, which none of them could argue too much over. The babies were tucked into their crib, while Gaster and Cherry laid on one side, Cinnamon and Stretch on the other.

(Cinnamon felt like when he was a child, tucked up against his mother, close to dozing off to her soft breathing, and felt a twinge of sadness.)

(Stretch felt weird, but warm, and oddly cozy like nothing bad would happen during the night…except when he rolled off the bed and startled Gaster awake but well, that’s for tomorrow, of course.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stretch fell out of bed and startled Gaster awake lmao
> 
> If you think they're not gathering half the town then you are sorely wrong, my dear friend!
> 
> Ah man I missed these guys. Helvetica and Ariel are already taken with them, it's a fact.
> 
> BB is such a stinker ;P


	20. A Legend Comes Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a legend around the school...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my Discord channel I'm on: https://discord.gg/Fy8NQm  
Book or Bust lol
> 
> anyway we're doing writing prompts and today's was a legend of your OC
> 
> So guess what sparked me writing?
> 
> If the link stops working just ask me for one if you'd like \o/ I'm there a lot haha.

“Didn’t you know? The Monster of London used to go to school here.”

The fire crackles in front of the circle of boys. Two of them are humans, the one speaking and one who has his legs crossed. Three of them are monsters, two jelly twins and a small lion cub. They are all dressed in the uniforms of the boarding school they attend. The lion scoffs. “No he didn’t, the older students make it up to scare us.”

The boy shook his head, his black hair flinging around his face. “It’s true! My father said so. Or they think so, at least.”

One jelly monster, a light green boy, held his hand up with interest. “Why’s that? They never knew who he was, did they?”

He shrugged. “No, but, supposedly the kills were all alike when he appeared in London. The cuts and stuff.”

They all shivered, a sudden gust of cold wind coming from nowhere, and the boy continued. “They say it started one night, a woman went missin’. They found her bones all cleaned up and her clothes near ‘em. Then it started gettin’ worse.”

The other human nodded, his bright blue eyes glinting in the darkness. “I remember that. My ma says that they called in a hunter, and he scared him off!”

The first one scowled. “No way. My pa says that there was a graduation a few days a’fore he came, and it stopped right after. So the Monster had’t’ve went off!”

The other jelly monster, dark purple, shrugged. “Thought they blamed a bear.”

The first human groaned, throwing his arms up. “Weren’t no bear!” his accent sliding free, now that there were no teachers around to scold them. “My pa hunts ‘em, says it ain’t possible!” He lowered his voice, tilting closer. “My pa says that, if ya go out inta the woods late, ya can hear the wails of the dead out there.”

The lion shook in place, gulping. “N-No it ain’t, it’s them foxes…a-ain’t it?” he squeaked out to the others, who shrugged or shook their heads in return. 

The boy laughed, grinning wide. “I hear the only way ta get in with The Rickshaw Group is, ya gotta stay out in the forest all…night…long.”

The green jelly monster gulped. “A-And do what?”

“My older brother said they wouldn’t let him go ta bed until he gave proof he was out there,” the boy said, lowering his voice again. “Said a man stalked him aallll night but he weren’t afraid. Gave ‘em a bloody knife ta show he fought him off-”

“BOYS!”

All five jumped off the floor, nearly crashing into each other as the madam of the home swung into view with a lantern. “What’s all this, then? Staying up late, something I expect from the elder students but not from you lot!” Her long gnarled finger wagged at them and they grumbled, shifting in place as they looked down at their socked feet. “Get on to bed then, get, or else you’ll get not a lick of dessert tomorrow!”

“Yeeess madam,” they groaned out, slowly heading the other way towards the stairs of their rooms. The lion cub paused, fidgeting with his tail as he looked up at her.

“The Monster, madam, he isn’t near here, is he? Ain’t-I mean, there’s nothing to worry about, right?”

The madam’s stern look softened, and her wrinkled hand laid on his shoulder. “Auch, should have known you lot were talkin’ about that. No no, that’s merely something the teachers tell to stop you all from going out to the forest. It’s dangerous out there, and not because of some maniacal killer,” she warned, gently tapping his cheek. The boy fidgeted, frowning.

“B-But did he…did he actually go here?” he whispered, as if saying it aloud would make it true.

The madam sighed, standing up straighter. “Rumor…has it that he did, but we have no proof of that, no. Not since the frightening times long ago.” She shook her head. “Now stop all this, it’s late and you’ll not be ready for numbers tomorrow. Off to bed with ye. Oh!” She stopped him about two steps up the stairs, smiling. “And don’t forget about our special guest tomorrow…”

“One of our Alumni, the great Doctor Gaster, is coming by with his family, and we’d like to make a good impression! Make sure to clean up nicely!”

——————————————

Neither Gaster nor Cherry were one for rings, but Cherry had been taken with the darling ribbons Ariel and Helvetica wore on their wrists. Rings were hard for skeletons to wear in general, much less workers in the field. Ariel’s was a happy light pink while Helvetica’s was once a dark blue and now was muddy but smelling of clean earth. Helvetica had been pushed into taking the two teenagers to go and get fitted, while also inviting…nearly half the town on Ariel’s demand.

Cherry and Gaster found it amusing, until they too were rushed from the house so Ariel could clean and get things prepared for tomorrow. It was too soon to assume everyone would attend today, after all.

So Gaster had decided to bring their little family around his old boarding school. He was a graduate after all, Alumni, and they were quite proud of the doctor he had become. He’d been asked before in the past to come and talk to the ‘future generations’, but he’d never been interested, or he’d been busy.

But well, now he could…show off a little. To Cherry and the babies, show them off as well, so on. What use was going if he couldn’t show off the darling on his arm? Practically a bore if so.

Cherry dressed in a fine pinafore, pressed and warmed, and they had taken care to dress the babies in their dress clothes. Blue had a blue ribbon around his waist, BB had purple and Sans’ was a darker blue with a black trim. Neither Blue nor Sans were too upset about the change in events, but BB mouthed off in a blabber as Cherry pushed the little pram towards the edge of the boarding school. Cherry cooed at him as small hands gripped the fur blanket. “Darling, come now, little smiles~ we’re off to see your father’s learning school!”

BB did not seem amused. Gaster smiled, his arm around Cherry’s shoulders as they walked on. “Such trivial matters are not for infants, my dear. Not until they are old enough to write for themselves.”

Cherry nodded, twisting to kiss Gaster’s hand on his shoulder. “You’re quite right, my heart. I hope with the stream of children that they may perk up and be cordial.”

Gaster laughed, holding the door open as they slowly pulled the pram up the small stairs. “Knowing Blue that would be right up his alley. We may have to beat them away with brooms.” Cherry tittered, ducking into the school with a shiver, letting Gaster unbutton his shawl to tuck onto the rack. A tall elder woman met them in the foyer, wearing a nun’s habit with a wooden ruler in one hand, her wrinkled face smiling at them.

“It’s a glory to see you again, I do recall you being as small as me knee.” She laughed, and Gaster bowed his head lightly.

“Madam Torch, it’s a glory then,” he smiled back, gently squeezing Cherry’s shoulder. “My fiancee, and our children.” He nodded at the pram. She nodded at Cherry, then leaned a bit, tutting as she peeked into the pram.

“My, small ones there. If they’re anything like you, we’d love to accept them on once they’re old enough. Come on then, all the students are gathered in the hall.” She waved the ruler to the side, then turned and started walking. Cherry gave Gaster a slightly amused questioning look but they followed her, the pram bumping along the floor of the school lightly. BB huffed and squeaked up at them, swatting at the fur blanket around him and his brothers fiercely.

Cherry smiled, reaching in and cupping a hand over BB’s small hand. “Shh, shh, there there, you’re quite silly today,” he murmured, and the madam stopped them outside a doorway. It gave them time to juggle the babies out of the pram, Blue squawking at her curiously. Sans nuzzled up to Gaster, sighing sleepily in his arms as the other two were bundled up close to Cherry’s chest, BB grumbling and huffing.

Madam Torch tutted again. “Chatterer, that one. I’ve been told that’s a trait for Parliament.”

Cherry perked up, smiling brightly. “So have we! Wouldn’t it be glorious?” he gushed and Gaster just nodded along with him. The Madam smiled, then opened the door, leading them in and gesturing at a long table with a few other teachers. She took a stand in front, clearing her throat amongst the chattering boys.

“Children! We have a special guest today,” she slapped the ruler against her thigh, making all of them straighten up and stare ahead. “One of our alumni, the glorious Doctor Gaster, has decided to visit and impart his wisdom upon your young minds. I would open my ears up wide there, he’s had a lot of years in a prestigious position.” She nodded, a few of the children whispering to each other, and Gaster kissed Cherry’s cheek, leaving the seat to stand near the Madam.

Sans yawned widely, making one of the younger boys ‘aww’ over him, and he clicked his teeth, scrubbing at his tiny face with his fists as Gaster cleared his throat. “Children, it warms an old soul to see so many curious minds out in the world. The real world has much need of what you bring to us. Your ideas, your views, your strengths. Doctors, Parliament, perhaps you may even be part of the Royal Officers of Her Majesty. Great honors, great honors,” he mumbled with a smile.

The boys shifted in their spots, monsters and humans alike. Some of them seemed more interested in trying to nab small pieces of food that teased them on their tables, others seemed to crane their necks trying to spy upon the infants or Gaster’s fiancee. Blue was thrilled to have the attention of an arithmetic teacher, who merely allowed him to hold onto his hand as he paid attention to Gaster’s speech. BB had his feet curled up with a dastardly look, having obviously somehow slipped the little booties off. Again.

Cherry held the little silk shoes until he could slip them into his sachet for now. That little devil, he did so love to aggravate his father.

Gaster gave the usual ‘if you study hard and listen to your elders you’ll do great’ speech, a speech all young children heard often enough they could recite it. The boys clapped politely once the Madam thanked Gaster for attending. She ordered the boys to start eating, lest they be late for lessons, and Gaster took his seat next to Cherry, trading a kiss.

The arithmetic teacher, a bunny monster who had moved after Gaster had left, smiled at the both of them. “It’s quite good to meet you both, yes, yes. Children are strong and healthy, no doubt will join here in the future?”

Cherry smiled, bouncing a curious Blue who kept pulling on the monster’s fingers. “Possibly, if I’m honest I’m hoping for a few more years before they get old enough to govern over us.”

Gaster chuckled, adjusting the slightly awake Sans onto his shoulder as he prepared a slice of bread for Cherry to nibble on with their tea. “There’s a saying about governing bodies and their parents, it slips the mind what it could be, however. Here, darling,” he slid over the plate, and they went through the usual juggle of eating and holding very curious and wiggly babies.

Madam Torch took up her own cup of tea, adding in a splash of cream. “Mother is God to the babe in the crib, as one should know. Perhaps it has to do with listening to one’s parents?”

Gaster just gave her a smile, slipping his own cup up to sip. “Perhaps indeed. It’s been very odd to visit, perhaps we could tour around later?”

Madam Torch nodded, smiling back at him. “Of course! Might even temper the boys a tad.”

Cherry laughed softly, popping a small grape into his mouth. “How so?”

“Oh you know boys and their devilish ways,” she waved a hand lightly. “The older students concoct up an old story about a bear we once had in the woods, scar them all out of their sleep, prevent their studies. I’m hoping with your appearance, Doctor, it would distract them from such things.”

“Yes,” Gaster spoke, gently rubbing Sans’ back as he adjusted him on his shoulder. “Would be quite a hindrance should the boys ruminate on such a fearsome creature. Don’t you believe so, darling?”

Cherry smiled cheerfully as Blue babbled at the bunny monster from his arms. “Indeed. What a fearsome creature indeed, distracting such young boys from their studies~” The Madam nodded, not seeing the look the two exchanged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long-to me-wait. I had quite the day on Friday and this weekend was *horrible* but thankfully I'm getting back in the groove and I should be feeling better soon! 
> 
> Anywhoozles, time to work on more! I'm also trying to crochet and make things for a little doll I bought haha
> 
> I'm gonna buy ALL THE SKELETONS


	21. Someone Else's Heart (Tastes Delicious)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things, things and more things!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger for the second split, as Gaster and Cherry get up to some not nice things with a very rude person~~~

Everything was just as Gaster had remembered it, albeit the halls were quite smaller, and he was able to stride along the cobblestones faster than he had as a youth, but all in all, everything was the same. From the candlesticks on the walls, to the small wiggly rock in the corner one hid treasures in to either share with friends or keep from teachers, to the warp in the stairs where boys over the years climbed up and down them every hour on the hour.

The dusty smell of the hall was enticing, a spark of an old memory unearthed…until Sans shifted in his arms, yawning softly and clicking his mouth up at Gaster. He smiled, kissing the small baby’s hand as his fiancee walked beside him, BB and Blue in the pram, babbling to themselves or reaching out at the boys that raced by, late for teaching.

Cherry smiled. “My, the energy of the young, yes, darling?”

“Of course, my love,” Gaster leaned to kiss his cheek, a boy climbing the stairs making an ‘ew’ noise before rushing off. Cherry chuckled, patting his hand on Blue’s belly so he could hug his hand. 

“I do so love it, dear. Would we send the children here? So far?”

Gaster tilted his head as they walked, the pram bumping along slowly. A large window overtook a garden where two boys sat on a concrete bench, reading large books. One was a rabbit monster, the other, human. Gaster sighed softly. “It’s far, this is true. But we have so long until they must go to school. And the school is a very wonderful place. It produced me, after all.”

Cherry scoffed playfully, waving his other hand. “Cad. You make a good point, however.” He sighed. “I shall miss them. Would we be able to visit?”

“Always, my heart,” Gaster wrapped his arm around Cherry’s shoulders, letting Sans peep his head up and mouth at them, sticking his tongue out. “We’ll visit every holiday, every month, even if they beg us not to.”

Cherry laughed, his laugh echoing in the silent hallway as they turned a corner. “They shan’t, they love us so~ Don’t you, dear?” he cooed down at the twins in the pram. BB blinked up at him, then started wheeling his feet again and cackling. Gaster tutted.

“Yes, I feel quite loved by you, you charming devil,” he teased, a magic hand tucking up against BB’s cheek and tickling him. BB squealed, swatting at it angrily, making them laugh at the cute sight. 

Oh yes, the three would be little menaces come school time…

—————————————

Cinnamon helped Ariel make all the decorations and a bit of the food, while Stretch helped Helvetica drag out all the chairs the family had owned outside to make seating arrangements. Some were easy to lift, wooden chairs with tied pillows, while there were some long benches from an old church that had fallen a long while back that some of the townsfolk helped pull apart as it was decaying from a long storm. The new church was nice, with better benches, but Helvetica pointed out one bench that had someone’s initials etched into them. ‘Memories,’ he grunted at Stretch, who nodded.

Memories were important, after all.

Cinnamon pinned little bows on every thing, not sure on this whole ‘decorating’ scheme Ariel was aiming for. He helped lay out a fur blanket to keep the snow off their shoes, and that was really about it. He stretched, popping his back with a sigh as he looked over at Stretch who was busy dragging a larger chair. “It looks nice, yeah?”

“Guess,” Stretch grumbled, letting the chair rock into place with a huff. “Not worth all this, I’m thinkin’. If’n I get married, we’re gonna just. Pay someone ta do it.”

Cinnamon snickered as Helvetica passed by with the last chair, thumping Stretch’s head with a finger. “Bit of hard work ain’t hurt ye,” he grumbled, huffing as he placed it down. “Family does what family needs.”

Stretch grumbled as he rubbed at the sore spot on his forehead as Cinnamon nodded. “Yessir. Anything else?”

“Nah,” he grumbled, looking around slowly. “Go’n’see Ma, get cleaned up a’fore lunch.”

At the mention of food, teenagers from all eras would often drop what they’re doing in order to beat their heels against the ground and find themselves at the dinner table, eagerly awaiting whatever meal was offered. Cinnamon and Stretch were not out of the ordinary for this, pardon stopping at the faucet to clean their hands and faces (and perhaps toss cold water at each other, hissing and grumbling despite the fact that one or the other had started it).

Cinnamon looked around when they got into the slightly warmer home, frowning even as Stretch pounced into one of the only chairs left in the home at the dinner table. “Where are the others at? Still at the school?”

Ariel nodded, slicing up a nice fat potato with ease. “Aye, they are. Gaster did always love that place,” they cooed, tossing the slices in a pot and brushing off their hands on their apron. “Might be showin’ off, that boy is. What for, I don’t know, but he is. Now you go on, sit yer self down, time ta eat and not talk no more.”

Cinnamon quickly nodded, taking a seat next to Stretch, jostling him lightly to which they only stopped when Helvetica appeared, flicking their cheeks to mind their manners.

——————————————————————

“Gentle, gentle, darling~” Gaster crooned into Cherry’s ear, his face tucked into Cherry’s neck to whisper, hugging one arm around his waist and pressing himself against the other’s back. His other hand held the smaller’s, holding the sharp knife straight, glinting in the moonlight. Cherry shivered, pressing back with a devilish grin, a smear of blood on his jaw as he tilted back for a kiss.

“You make things so elegant, my heart~” he whispered. Both of them leaned in under the cover of darkness, a body of a very crude and ugly man laid out before them.

He’d said a very unkindly thing about the shape of Cherry’s hips, their ‘brood’, and Cherry felt a pang of sadness for the little boy he had fussed at so terribly.

It was only obvious what was to happen, of course.

So they tucked away the children-all five, the teens in bed sleeping soundly-and ducked out into the moonlit night to find their prey.

Gaster kissed Cherry’s neck gently, nipping at the revealed bone as he grinned. With a gentle slice, he’d carved a good sized bit of flesh out of the man’s shoulder. Not like he’d mind. His heart stopped the moment Cherry slid the sharp knife between his ribs. “Would you like a taste~?”

Cherry made a face. “Raw, darling?”

Gaster hummed. “Please? For me?” Cherry sighed, tutting as he slid their hands lower, aiming at the injury to the man’s chest.

“Very well, but the heart, dear, please?”

He couldn’t tell his little love no, could he?

Watching Cherry slice a thin piece of heart off, slip it in his mouth and make a beautiful moaning sound, his eye sockets fluttering, the hand around the knife twitching as if eager to stab again…

Well it was a good thing his mother wasn’t keen on forcing that tradition of a virgin marriage…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They totally did it in the forest. But Cherry's mad bc how dare you, this is not at all proper (but keep going ffs)
> 
> ;)


	22. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Wedding is had~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot say how much I enjoyed this <3 <3

The day of the wedding was, surprisingly, a good one. The sun shone amongst the trees, glistening snowflakes glittering on tree branches. Icicles hung from rafters like decorations, however no ice laid on the ground as a trap to unsuspecting feet.

The wind was slightly chilly, no-more-so than it had been earlier, but the sun’s heat helped one’s feelings.

Cinnamon and Stretch found some fish netting from when Helvetica used to traipse up into the mountain to capture fish. It was harder, now, for some reason, so he hadn’t used it lately. He let them cut and tie it to a small wooden box, allowing the babies to be seen and to see outside of it. Stretch called it a ‘play pen’ while Cinnamon looked at the triplets inside curiously.

“Dunno if Mum wants ya sayin’ ‘pen’, they ain’t animals,” he muttered. Sans, of course, was fast asleep with the fur blanket tucked around them. Blue was soaking up the attention of anyone who walked by, while BB was busy sucking on his fingers, staring around them and looking at the sky, blinking should someone wave at him.

Everyone, literally everyone, had shown up. The preacher in town, one of Gaster’s old teachers, several of Helvetica’s customers, even a few extended family had made the trip there. Stretch was intrigued at the sight of so many skeletons, while Cinnamon was careful to avoid pinching fingers and cooing at how young-and unmarried-he was.

Ugh.

He quickly ducked inside, shivering at the sudden warmth as a few of the elder women shooed at him to close the door. Cherry had been sequestered to the kitchen to be dressed, both for the warmth and as Gaster was getting himself dressed in their room. Cinnamon popped into view, flushing at the crowd who cooed over him while Cherry waved him closer, clothed for now only in a camisole and slip.

“Darling, how’s everything?” Cherry held his hand, smiling at him as Cinnamon smiled back. Cherry just had a way of making things seem okay even if it was overwhelming.

“Tis alright, Mum. Mm, Stretch and ‘Pa’ put the babies in a um. Play. Pen?” he squeaked out. Cherry blinked, shifting as a jelly monster-Lil, a neighbor down the road-slipped a stocking up his leg. She looked up, pulling a pin from her mouth.

“A wot there? Never heard of such a thing!” she whispered, shaking her head, jelly hair slipping around her shoulders. 

Cinnamon laughed nervously. “It’s got um, fish nettin’ around a crate, so’s you can see into them.”

“Oooh that sounds marvelous!” Cherry gushed, squeezing his hands before letting go to let another woman, a human customer of Helvetica’s, slip a long glove up his arm. “Stretch sure has a head on him, could’ve been an engineer!” he smiled as Lil laughed, helping him into another stocking.

“ ‘s all high up end folk there, Cin dear go on an’ grab the dress would ye?”

Cinnamon nodded, a bit relieved to escape the crowd of women now gushing about the ‘young man’ Cherry and Gaster employed. He barely avoided Ariel who swung into view, speeding past with a basket of slightly dry but pretty flowers. He sighed. Yeah, weddings...were stressful. Definitely wouldn’t do it if he had the choice.

The dress had been laid out on one of the last chairs inside the home, as if the person inside had slipped away leaving nothing but an impression. He hesitated, leaning in and slowly slipping a hand under the shoulders like one would lift a person. It felt like thin paper, as if he would rip it to shreds should he move wrong. 

The waist was let out a little, unusual, but he recalled that Cherry was pregnant after all. Must be a new trend.

It flowed out tenderly, with lace and curls and trailed down against the ground so that the one wearing it would be forced to pull it up around their ankles. The sleeves puffed up around the shoulders, short and tight, to allow for gloves to complete the outfit. The top was sheer but the loose corset Cherry was going to wear would cover anything. The veil was a pretty shiny blue but laid to the side, as it wasn’t time for him to start out the door.

Cinnamon carefully carted the dress back over, dipping through the kitchen and holding it up slowly, averting his eyes. They had now gotten the top part of Cherry stripped and Ariel was helping him into the corset carefully, both of them cooing over the small baby in his belly. Lil took the dress from him with a laugh. “Never seen someone bare, then, have ye?” Cinnamon blushed darkly as she nudged him. “Don’t ye fret, when it’s yer turn, you’ll not care a lick. Now here, go on and get, go tell the groom ta get his-self out there.”

Cinnamon nodded, not minding having to leave the group again. It was one thing to help Cherry in the mornings to get dressed, when they were both sleepy or when the day had yet to begin and they were juggling babies as he helped the other into his morning clothes, but this was…so much more intricate than that, somehow? He couldn’t explain it, even to himself. 

Instead, he ducked out, heading towards the bedroom and knocking politely. “Sir? Are you ready?” The door opened slowly and he pushed it gently, hesitating. Gaster was an entirely different story, and he didn’t quite want to see him ‘bare’ (except that one time when he assumed Gaster had left, only to find them both wound together in bed, sleeping soundly, draped only in the bedsheet. He quickly left to give them another hour).

Gaster, however, was finely dressed in an elegant suit. It was normal, to Cinnamon, except for a little bundle of flowers pinned to his chest pocket. He assumed that was Ariel’s touch, or perhaps something Cherry requested. Gaster looked over from where he was busy drying the side of his skull, having finished cleaning himself off. “Ah, Cinnamon, you look marvelous today.”

It was just his usual garb, except for a nicer coat that Cherry had gotten him. It was dark red with gold buttons that shone in the sun, and was pleasantly warm. Stretch had one, except it was an odd yellow color. Cinnamon blushed, clearing his throat. “Th-Thank you, sir. You do as well, and mum. Ah, they said for you to uh, go on then.”

Gaster chuckled, nodding as he draped the towel on the small table. “Of course, I suppose they’re all eager to begin. How are the children?”

Cinnamon explained the contraption Stretch made with Helvetica as Gaster slipped on the oxford shoes, testing the toe against the floor as he nodded. “Interesting…Cherry doesn’t quite like anything new however, but perhaps he’ll forgive this one. Now.” He clapped a hand on Cinnamon’s shoulder, smiling at him. “We have a wedding to attend.”

Cinnamon grinned. “Yessir!”

—————————————

In the field, a man with a fairly beautiful violin started to tune up, slowly dragging the bow over it to play a beautiful sonnet to the new marriage. Everyone sat in their seats, Ariel was at the front now, trying not to sniffle as they looked over at their nicely dressed son. The babies in the ‘play pen’ were nicely behaved, pardon BB loudly squawking at Gaster as he passed by. Gaster smiled at him, a magic hand cradling the baby’s cheek. BB huffed at not being picked up, but settled down with his ‘gift’. Cinnamon sat near the little contraption, having picked Sans up to feed him as he was stirred awake by the music. Blue squawked along, making a few adults titter at his cuteness.

Inside the home, Cherry fluttered his hands over his dress worriedly, the heels of the intricate shoes clicking against the wood as he paced a bit. “Now? Oh, wait, now? Oh dear, this is quite stressful…”

Helvetica stood at the door, nodding along. “Jus’ wait a bit…” He would lead Cherry down the aisle, considering Cherry’s own family had passed long ago. Cherry sighed, pausing as he swept a hand over the small swell of his belly.

“Thank you for this, truly. I guess I’m just a worrier.”

Helvetica grunted, offering his arm as he leaned away from the door’s edge. “Ma was th’ same, I’m told. Come, time ta git.”

Cherry laughed, gently wrapping his arm with his father-in-law’s. “Indeed. Best not keep them waiting.”

The first step out into the snowy land, and the violin tune changed to a slow one. The veil had been adjusted over his face, and he felt a little light-headed with giddiness as they stepped to the tune. Everyone turned to watch them, Ariel’s eye sockets had tears as they held a soft cloth to their face in happiness. A few of the family members mumbled to each other, but otherwise, it was quiet as Cherry and Helvetica walked down the aisle. 

Blue squealed and waved his tiny hands at seeing their mama, and Cherry smiled, blowing a small kiss over to the little group. Stretch was on the other side of Ariel, and he looked a little uncomfortable at their silent crying. 

Once they made it, Helvetica passed off Cherry’s hand to Gaster’s, giving him a nod and turning to walk to the bench with his wife, settling next to them and wrapping an arm around them. Despite the stoic look on his face, Cherry still felt touched that he did that for him.

With that, the couple turned to the preacher as the violin music paused, the man settling his arms down to watch. The human cleared his throat, opening a large book in which the couple would write their names in. “We are gathered here today for the union of these two fine skeletons. Doctor Gaster,” he nodded at Gaster, “has been a pillar of this community for nearly his whole life. Born and raised here, he has brought pride upon us by becoming a very astute and proficient doctor. He brings to us a lovely bride,” he smiled at Cherry, who flushed under his veil, smiling back, “and three children that of course will inherit his temperament and intelligence.”

At that, BB squalled loudly, making several of the crowd laugh softly. Ariel sniffled, giggling as they looked over at the babies, and Cherry held in a laugh as Gaster sighed softly. “Must they inherit that?”

The preacher cleared his throat, chuckling. “Life is filled with challenges, such as our children ah, being much like us in many ways. Moving on!” he tapped the book lightly, nodding. “This union is bound by the grace of the universe and the the Angel above us. From this union, may many more heirs be birthed, so that they can inherit the world around them, this world that we as their predecessors make better for them every night.”

He shifted in place, nodding at them both. “Now, turn to face one another.” They did so, Gaster smiling down at Cherry who blushed, grinning. “Now, lift the veil as a barrier between the union.” Gaster did so, slowly, smiling at Cherry’s blushing face.

“Beautiful, as always.”

Cherry ducked his head, giggling as the preacher tutted. “Now now, Doctor, we’re not done yet.” Gaster nodded, sighing softly.

“Very well then, let us continue.”

“Now, take up the two ribbons.”

Stretch squirmed off the seat, quickly approaching with the two ribbons. They had chosen each other’s wedding ribbon, as tradition. Cherry had gotten Gaster a dark black one with green trimming that shimmered when tilted in the sun. Gaster had chosen a delicate pink with red trim that held a beautiful red jewel on either end for Cherry.

Cherry leaned in and kissed Stretch’s cheek. “Thank you, darling.” Stretch blushed, smiling before skittering back to his seat, Helvetica roughly patting his head with a muttered ‘good job’.

The preacher nodded. “Now, Doctor, take up the bride’s ribbon, and repeat after me as you tie it through.”

Gaster took up the pale pink ribbon, holding Cherry’s left hand gently as he repeated after the preacher, “I, Doctor Gaster, swear to uphold and keep you safe,” he slowly threaded the ribbon around Cherry’s delicate wrist, the jewels clicking against his bones making him shiver, “and to always ensure that you are happy and taken care of.”

Then it was Cherry’s turn, and he blushed, slowly taking up the ribbon to entwine around Gaster’s left hand. “I, Cherry, swear to bring pride upon your house,” he couldn’t help a giggle as he tied the ribbon gently, his fingers tracing up the side of Gaster’s hand, “and to always stay by your side, no matter what the future brings.”

With that, the man turned the book to them, and with their ribboned hands, they signed their names, eliciting cheers from the families and friends around them. Cherry laughed as Gaster leaned in, giving him a gentle kiss, his eyes burning into him as the revelry began.

—————————

Cherry had plucked a flower from the bouquet to give to Cinnamon, who had saved it in his pocket before Cherry threw the bundle of flowers into the eager crowd of young women. A girl on Gaster’s father’s side caught it, and she and her young friends giggled and gossiped over who would be her future groom.

The food was set out, and Cherry and Gaster were seated down first to enjoy the cake that the preacher of all people had splurged on for them. Cherry had BB on his shoulder, letting him squint and stick his tongue out at his daddy while Cinnamon walked around with Blue. Sans dozed on Gaster’s arm as he cut a small slice and fed Cherry. Cherry laughed, licking his teeth of the sweetness. “Should I expect to be fed often, then~?”

Gaster chuckled, slicing another piece easily. “Perhaps. How easily do you eat from my hand, my dove?”

Cherry hummed, leaning in and taking a nip of the fork with a laugh. “Who allows whom to eat, is the question. Another kiss?”

Gaster easily obliged, both of them chuckling as BB swatted at him with a squawk, huffing loudly. Cherry sighed, leaning back in his seat with a smile. “Do we leave tomorrow?”

“Yes, I figured my parents would love a little more time with the children before we hefted off towards the beach.”

Cherry perked up. “A beach? In Winter of all times?” He chuckled. “No one would ever expect it.”

“Indeed.” He leaned in, holding a grape between his fingers and humming as Cherry nipped one, swallowing the grape down without a care. “For now, let us relax and be merry. I love you.”

Cherry melted, their ribboned hands coming together and entwining as he whispered back, “I love you too~”

They kissed again under the falling snow. 

———————————————————————

Cinnamon seemed surprised as he slipped into the living room to find Stretch curled up in a cramped position on the divan. “…are…you okay?”

Stretch grumbled, peeking open an eye. He hadn’t changed from the nice coat but Cinnamon couldn’t blame him. They were really warm inside after all. “They’ve gone and married now, means they wanna, you know. Be alone.”

Cinnamon blinked, looking back at the bedroom he exited, then back to Stretch. “They didn’t say nothin’.”

“Don’t gotta,” he mumbled, shifting to stretch out, his legs dangling over the arm of the divan. “It’s all that marryin’ nonsense,” he made a face. “It’s a thiiiiing.”

Cinnamon winced. Yeah that sounded about right. He didn’t know much about being married, but he knew it included having children. But they already had three and a fourth on the way so what did ‘being alone’ have to do with it. “Well, um, are ya…gonna sleep out here then?”

“You should too!” Stretch scrambled up, grinning brightly. “We can stay up aaalll night an’ like, tell scary stories!”

Cinnamon chuckled, but he was already heading for the armchair in front of the small fire. “Um, m-maybe fer a little bit.”

‘A little bit’ turned into what felt like an hour, both of them sleepily telling stories late into the night. Stretch yawned, stretching out his arms. “Hey, hey…”

“What?” Cinnamon mumbled, head bobbing as he started to nod off.

Stretch shifted, yawning wider. “When we get like old enough and stuff, we should like, get married.”

Cinnamon snorted. “Why?”

“Think about it,” he mumbled. “If’n we do, we ain’t gotta like, go and marry no one else, or nothin’. We could like, live in a big ol’ house like mam and sir, an’ uh….”

“Kids,” Cinnamon muttered. “Bein’ married means kids.”

“Eugh,” Stretch huffed. “…ain’t no rule says we can’t wait. We could live alone for like…a million years.”

“Mm-hmm…”

“Make chocolates…an’ play kick the ball an’ stuff. Adults are so stuffy, they ain’t knowin’ all this good stuff.”

“Right,” Cinnamon muttered, his mind hazy as he was half asleep, barely knowing what Stretch was saying. Stretch nodded, his eyes shut, not able to open them again.

“So’s it’s agreed, then. We’ll get married an’ not mess with no one else.” He sighed, his breathing slowly evening out, “Get a big ol’ tree….tie a rope ta it…” he mumbled as sleep slipped away with him, as it did with Cinnamon not five minutes ago.

A hand came into view, slowly pulling a blanket over both boys, cupping Cinnamon’s cheek and kissing his head, then Stretch’s, before the person took up the candle they had for light and headed back to bed. The smile on their face was only known to the darkness of the night, and it wouldn’t tell a soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Cherry means is, is Gaster really feeding a stray bunny from his hand? Or is said bunny allowing him to feed him, as his own bite is worse than his bark.
> 
> They both know that either one of them could brutally injure the other but they're so...secure in their feelings that it'd never happen.  
Or maybe they're the first of BDSM who knows lmao
> 
> Also I kept the last part vague on purpose, so really it's up to you who discovered the boys haha.
> 
> And ah, if you're wondering, no Stretch isn't doing it out of love or even out of a duty. When I was their age, I used to tell my friends we'd marry and live in a giant house and just hang out all the time. It's teen things. You think the world is open and sometimes the impression of marriage is less of a 'true love' scenario but something one does to one person for all eternity.
> 
> Who else to do it to than your very best friend?
> 
> Also Stretch knows that if everyone had their way, Cinnamon would be booted off to be married so maybe like, he wants to protect his friend, okay. They shared CHOCOLATE and FEELINGS. It's a big THING
> 
> Anyway this was fun \o/ Hope ya like it~


	23. Gyftmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyftmas arrives! What do they all receive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finding I'm writing a ton more on Docs than when I use Scrivener, but that may be because I'm hiding the word count. Might do that more often lol
> 
> Soooooo. Watcha guys think? Too cutesy? Too adorable? Needs more blood? 
> 
> That'll be NEXT chapter!

Gaster’s seasonal home was…pretty lavish, definitely not meant for little curious hands to tinker with. Cinnamon and Stretch felt out of place with the glistening foyer in sight, as Cherry looked around with a tut. “Hm, yes, perhaps once a year but no longer, my love. It’s positively…untouchable,” he stated, his nose curling up a little at the sight of a porcelain figurine that had caught Blue’s attention. He tried to reach for it from Gaster’s arm as he locked the door behind them.

“Of course, my heart,” Gaster chuckled, bouncing Blue on his shoulder as he turned, shooing them the rest of the way in. “I merely had it to show off to my peers, but now with you lot all here, it’ll become lively, I suspect.”

Cherry tittered, blushing, as the teens grumbled at their gushiness.

Ariel and Helvetica seemed sad to see them go so soon, but Ariel bundled them up with little boxes with tinsel wrapped around it, whispering it was gifts for them all. Cinnamon had hesitantly asked Gaster why, if he could obviously afford so, he would not buy his parents a new home.

“Ah, Cinnamon,” Gaster had sighed as they bundled up into the carriage. “I know it may be so unconceivable, but they lived there their entire lives, near. Had a family, me, so on. They’re quite content, and no amount of pleading can get them to move away.” He paused. “Unless a disaster, of course, but Ma and Pa have always been bull-headed over things.”

Cinnamon wasn’t sure what to say on that. If he had a kid who did well and they bought him a new home, he’d love them forever! Wait no back up, if anyone bought him a pretty swish home, he’d accept their marriage proposal.

Wait no.

Stretch and he had a promise. 

Stretch better buy a pretty swell house…

Cinnamon ruminated on it as they bustled in deeper to the home. The kitchen was immaculate, of course, with fancy silver sets to literally everything. The foyer had a plush carpet, a crackling fire place that warmed them all, and a crushed velvet covered divan that looked like it would burst into dust the moment you sat on it.

Their rooms were nicely cleaned, but obviously not lived in. Cinnamon chose one near the babies of course, to which they had to pull out a drawer for now until they could go into town to buy a cradle. Stretch found a room near the kitchens, which he claimed not to mind to sleep in, while of course Cherry and Gaster gained the master bedroom.

Cinnamon helped Cherry out of his cloak as Cherry sighed, shifting to let it fall from his shoulders to be hung on a hook. “It needs a fair gentle touches, this is true,” he mumbled, eye lights trailing over a painting that only Gaster could know the meaning behind, and a glass figurine in the shape of a hiker on a mission.

Interesting.

Cherry sniffed. “Darling, how ever did you live without me?” He expected Gaster taking his hand, kissing his knuckles as he passed Blue to his other arm with ease as the baby tried to graze the figurine.

“My but how I ask myself that every day~”

They laughed to themselves, making the teens roll their eyes.

The first thing to change was, of course, getting ‘appropriate’ bedroom items. First was the cradle, which BB made a fuss over for some reason. “Perhaps the color’s not to his liking?” Cinnamon mumbled, bouncing the fussy baby on his shoulder.

Cherry chuckled as he switched Sans’ outfit to his sleep one with ease, even as the baby babbled up at him, clapping his hands. “He would have fine tastes like his father, hm?”

They smiled and laughed about it, tucking the children into bed for the night.

The teens were sent into town with some pocket change, which Cinnamon was happy for as this meant they could buy gifts now for Gyftmas!

He shooed Stretch on away, who laughed and made a joke before he bounced away to his own shopping.

With that, Cinnamon set off, clothed in his own fine jacket and pantaloons for the evening.

He found a pretty music box at a shop for Mum, but it took the greatest chunk of his money for it. That was okay, the babies didn’t need much so he just grabbed a nicely woven blanket for them. For Sir, he grabbed a walking cane that looked like it would fit his style (it held a skull on the top, which made him chuckle as he paid the shop keeper for it).

Now…Now for Stretch.

What to get him…

He paused at a hat, staring at it for a moment before sighing, jumping as a long hand clutched his shoulder. “Ach, dearie, I hear that sigh ever’ morn. Shoppin’ for a gentleman?”

Cinnamon looked up nervously, giving a soft grin. The woman was gnarled, and looked like a stereotypical Grimm’s Fairy Tale witch, but it made her all the more trusting in a way? Her hands shook as she motioned at the cap, her grey hair pinned in a neat bun. “Ach, not fit fer Gyftmas, nay. Come, perhaps this?”

She toddled along and he followed, chuckling as she showed him a pouch. “Nae, Ma’am, he doesn’t smoke.”

“A man, not smoke? Tut, what an idea.” Nonetheless she tucked away the pouch, tapping a long finger on her chin. “Ah, I take it he may be rather young?”

Cinnamon shrugged, then nodded. They were young, to be fair. She snapped her fingers, taking up a folded hat from under the bar. “Then this! Tis the shape of an animal they saw long ‘bouts on the other side of the world, if’n ye can believe!”

Cinnamon nearly burst into laughter. It was a long blue sleeping cap, but fake teeth had been sewn into the head portion, making it appear that one was being eaten. “I think he would love that!”

She grinned, hand held out. “12 pence then, mah dearie.”

—————————

Stretch, meanwhile, had found a nice little assortment of gifts. A new nightgown for Miss, a top hat with a neat bow on it for Doctor. He found a set of adorable little baby clothes for the triplets, all color coded (and his most expensive gift yet!).

And…

A gift he came upon that…while…not exactly expensive…was pretty…well.

He found a dainty handkerchief, lace and curled with age. He often recalled being told a handkerchief was a necessity, and while he himself didn’t much care for them, Cinnamon deserved one, right? Right.

So he bought it for one pence…and he…sat down on a bench, hidden away from the world…

And in the corner of the handkerchief, clumsily sewed on, was Cinnamon’s name in red thread.

Perfect! He knew all those times fixin’ up his clothes would come in handy!

Now ah…which way back…

———————

The way the snow glistened around them, flaking down and gently covering the pram’s hood, it was like a fairy tale told only in secret. Cherry bundled up closer to Gaster with a pleased grin, feeling much like a cat that caught the canary as he laced their ribbon-bound hands. Gaster would have to take his off to deal with patients-and victims-but Cherry knew it would never be far apart from his darling. Gaster paused near a little vendor, humming. “The boys need a gift too, don’t you think, dear heart?”

“Of course, darling. I think Cinnamon could do with a new pair of shoes,” Cherry leaned in, perusing the set laid out. The babies were busy taking a nap, but it seemed that Sans had bloomed in the chill, wide awake and sucking on his fist as he stared up at them and gleefully giggling when their attention swung his way. Cherry reached in, to Sans’ delight, and fixed the fur blanket around them once more as he babbled and patted at his hand.

“Perhaps a cracker for the two to share as well, yes?”

“Quite,” Gaster rumbled, perusing the little stand before bustling them on by. “Toys for the children, as well.”

Cherry tittered. “Darling, they have plenty in the playroom at home for when they’re able to scootle. Perhaps new bloomers for them, or a little rattle?”

Gaster kissed his cheek softly as they rummaged through the line of shops. “Oh darling, you’re so right, of course~”

“Of course~” Cherry purred, giggling as they popped into another shop for a bout of gift buying.

They...went...a little oveboard, but it was their first Gyftmas together, and Gaster wanted to spoil his darling who wanted to spoil their children, including Cinnamon and Stretch.

For Cinnamon, they found a set of shoes with a ribbon tied around them, keeping a shine even in the dismal winter season, a nice bodice that would be more well-fitting than his old one, and a box of more chocolates.

For Stretch, they got him chocolates as well, plus another fine-but oddly colored-jacket with brass buttons, new kitchenware and a recipe book from someone across the pond with odd but pleasing ideas inside.

They got the triplets new gowns with various designs, and a set of booties with elastic on the ankles. (“BB is going to have a fit, my darling.”

“Oh he will, but he’ll look modest as he does.”

“Tch, you cad!” Laughter and a small grunt from said baby from being woken up by them being loud sent them into louder chuckles.) Sadly they were much too little to eat anything yet, but Gaster found a set of glass bottles and opted to fill them with marbles to represent each baby’s magic. 

Purple cat eyes for BB, light blue sea-foam appearing ones for Blue, and a dark blue large set for Sans.

He placed one dark red marble in for their upcoming one in a bottle, but they opted to wait to see what his magic was before they filled it up.

Cherry found a glorious pocket watch that he paid to inscribe ‘With Love, Your Family’ on the inside for Gaster. Gaster, meanwhile, the dastardly thing, hid his gift for Cherry and easily avoided his needling questions by quelling him with kisses.

The cad!

\----------

They spent a week at Gaster’s vacation home. As it was also tied in to his house phone, they were sometimes assaulted with calls from his parents, mostly just to ask how things were and checking on the babies and the teens.

During the week, Cinnamon and Stretch were allowed to make a trek to the beach. It was too cold to go in, but Cinnamon set his feet in the foam and Stretch showed him how to build things from the sand. “ ‘s just like mud,” he said, “ ‘cept maybe not as messy.”

“It’s right messy,” Cinnamon pointed out the sand creeping into their joints, “But ain’t as stainin’, I suppose.”

Cherry put his foot down on the two sandy skeletons, and they were forced to take a bath that day. Cinnamon once read about how some people took baths on their lonesome, and he wondered how they ever got clean without knowing if they missed something in their joints. Either way, Cherry was the one who had them lean this way and that and scrubbed at their elbows and made them check their knees for any stray sand grains.

Thankfully none kept a passenger along, albeit Gaster found a little granule had slid near Cinnamon’s jaw and he tsked and nipped it away. “You don’t want things to pop and crackle in the joints,” he had said, but all Cinnamon felt was a little warm and fuzzy that he took such an eye to them that he could spot a difference like that.

(You know, like a Dad or. Something.)

Gyftmas came, and Cherry had the babies set on a fur, giving them some shiny cloth to play with and yell about. Cinnamon put the blanket he had bought around them, while Stretch bashfully showed off the little gowns for the babies. They were colored, obviously meant for parties and not everyday wear, but Cherry kissed his cheek sweetly. “They’re perfect, sweetheart!”

Stretch blushed and scratched his cheek. “T’aint nothin’, Ma’am.”

They quickly switched the babies out in their clothes under Cherry’s gushing. BB had a long purple gown with a little purple bow on the side, and he seemed entranced with it, patting at his belly gleefully. Sans’ was a dark blue, with a sheer blue skirt to it, although he dozed away in it.

Blue’s was very light, almost airy, and had short sleeves to his. He was happy at all the attention, wheeling his arms and legs with happy squeals, and rolled over onto his belly with a cackle.

The nightgown Stretch gave to Cherry was simple with a gold line on the bottom but velvet for the rest. He smiled, folding it in his lap. “Thank you, dear, it’s beautiful.”

“The lady at the stall saids that the middle’s all let out, so um, you can wear it laters too.”

The music box Cinnamon gave him was wound and played delightful music, but they had to quickly get it from the babies’ sight. Who knew tinkling music and moving objects could grab their attention?

Gaster teasingly said that his gift was for that night, and Cinnamon and Stretch made faces while Cherry swatted him. “Rude~!”

“But here, darling. From the children.” Gaster offered a simple box, and Cherry opened it curiously.

Inside was a little clay disk, with three sets of hands on it. Cherry ‘aww’ed over it, smiling. “How beautiful~!”

Gaster was happy with the cane Cinnamon gifted him, and took the hat from a hesitant Stretch, immediately putting it on. “Yes, very well balanced, thank you for this.” Stretch grinned. It obviously made his day.

The boys opened their chocolates first, with a small scolding from Cherry not to eat them all in one setting (although Gaster whispered “We wouldn’t fault you if you do today”. Cherry tutted, but winked at them playfully.)

Cinnamon blushed at the bodice, he didn’t much like them but this one didn’t appear like it would fall at the seams or was meant for someone else, at least. Stretch enjoyed his new coat and books, fiddling with the buttons as Cinnamon pushed his gift over. “H-Here!”

Stretch curiously opened the box, and Cherry giggled. “My, what is that?”

“Tis a shark!” Cinnamon squeaked, flushing. It was a shark hat, very odd. “The woman said twas saw on the other side of the world!”

“Ooohhh,” Stretch whispered, slipping it on with a dopey grin. Gaster chuckled. 

“Ah, a nightcap. They must be getting interesting now.”

Stretch hoisted his own to Cinnamon, who took the little handkerchief with a smile. “Um, thank you?”

“No no, um, open it!”

Cinnamon did, flushing as his name-somewhat badly sewn in but obviously worked on hard-appeared in red letters on the corner of it. Cherry cooed. “That’s so kind of you, Stretch! How delightful!”

Cinnamon nodded, folding it up to slip into his pocket with a blush.

All in all...a wonderful Gyftmas to be had by all (and chocolates to be shared by the boys).

\----------

An elegant knife snicked its way out from its holder. It curved to the right, and in the sleek handle, it read ‘Cherry-The Knife To My Heart’. The one holding it flicked it through the air, whistling softly before dragging it down, pressing the tip against the other’s chin lightly.

“Perfection, my love~” he purred.

Gaster’s eye lights were dark as he smirked, hands on Cherry’s hips as he squeezed, shivering as the knife made a very thin mark going up his jawline. “Nothing if not the best for my very heart~”

“Of course~” Cherry grinned in the moonlight, leaning in and licking up the line he had made, pressing a kiss to him. “Should it come to it, I shall use this very thing to end your life the day I catch you in bed with another.”

“I shall expect, and want, nothing more~” he purred, his hand inching up Cherry’s thigh slowly, the nightgown rustling under his movement. “But more than that, I wanted to see you draw blood with it for the first time. Perhaps tomorrow, I’m sure there’s someone out there needing a good flailing.”

Cherry cooed, kissing him again. “You know what excites me the most~” He paused, sighing softly as one of the babies started to sniffle through the little contraption that Gaster had in his house. “Ah, our children call for us, my love.”

“They do.” Gaster slipped his hand away, tucking under Cherry’s chin and leaning him up, leaning their foreheads together. “Tomorrow night, Cinnamon can take care of them while we bring chaos to the night~” he kissed Cherry, drawing a breathless sigh from the other. “But for now, let us console the poor things.”

Cherry smiled dreamily, nodding as he tucked the knife away into its box in the nightstand, sliding off the bed to be led away to the nursery.

(It was Blue, surprisingly, but as he cheered up the moment they entered, it was obvious all he wanted was some cuddling tonight. Sans meanwhile had occupied himself by sticking his sticky, spit covered fingers on BB’s sleeping cheek, gurgling happily. The troublemaker~!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter makes one feel things. Lonely. Charitable.
> 
> Murderous.


	24. Cinnamon's Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinnamon receives the letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stretch might come off as...perhaps...insensitive to Cinnamon's despair but the guy's never lost or been close to someone like that, so he doesn't *quite* know what to do or say. Thankfully annoying someone into talking to you saves the day again XD
> 
> Also I know I kinda indicated Stretch is also the Baron's son all I can imagine now is them finding out Cinnamon just coincidentally is also a kid of a random baron *pfft*

The letter had been delayed as they had moved out here to the holiday home. But Cinnamon received it nonetheless.

‘Dearest Cinnamon, 

Mine heart doth ache at what has and what will occur.

I am very ill. The consumption has taken hold of me. I grew pale, a pallor befit our winter lands. The coughing began not too much longer once you had left. Mother and Father have sealed up my room. They pass me food once a day.

I did not want you to have become sick as well, nor did I want to die pondering how you would live once I was gone. I did tell you I would rather die than allow you an arranged marriage, did I not?

(a small dot of blood on the page)

I fear I have not long left. I have attached some important papers, please ask your employers to allow you to read them...or to have them read them to you, I know that reading makes your mind ache sometimes.

I heard how my once husband had perished, how they have yet to find his body. I care not. However, take these, show them to the Ruling Liege of the land. The land is yours to inherit, you are the eldest after all.

I want you to be safe. Far away from wars that steal our lives, away from people who steal our joy.

I love you. I will be dead by the time this letter reaches you. I shall ensure that you receive a memorial of me.

Mother.’

Along with the letter came two pieces of paper and a locket of hair from his mother, her auburn curl set inside. One paper was his birth certificate, elegantly signed by the Baron-of course-and his mother.

The second was a letter acknowledging his rights as the inheritor of his father’s title.

Of course, these two were not what he cared for. Instead, he curled up on his bed, the letter clutched in his hand, the locket already around his neck. Another letter had arrived the next day, from his grandparents, informing him of her passing and that they had no room for him to come back to, not that he...cared.

Cherry had brought a tray of soup and warm milk, gently touching Cinnamon’s cheek before backing out of the room with a sigh as he shut the door. Gaster frowned, crossing his arms. “Not doing well, is he?”

“No, poor darling.” Cherry unfolded the letters Cinnamon had let him have, frowning. “Is not Stretch the eldest, by our counting?” They could tell, in his magic. He couldn’t, probably, at his young of age, but it echoed along with the three babies’. They found this twist…interesting (and perhaps the reason why they were so lenient on the two).

“He is,” Gaster acknowledged. “However, if he was a transient, then it may be perhaps the Baron assumed his death, or perhaps was forced to assume it so.” He sighed. “But it matters not, just what the courts declare I suppose.”

Cherry made a face. “Indeed. What do you think we should do?”

Gaster held out his elegant fingers, tips trailing against Cherry’s before taking the thin papers. “For now, my darling...we let him mourn.”

\-----

“It’s kinda cool, right?” Stretch asked from the armchair in Cinnamon’s room. Cinnamon was still curled up under the covers, he hadn’t ventured outside in a day. Stretch had been told to leave him be, but well...when did he listen to rules anyway?

(Plus...well...he was getting worried! Yeah!)

Cinnamon didn’t answer him.

Stretch shifted, curling his legs up to sit cross-legged in the chair, now that Cherry wouldn’t scold him. “I mean, ya get a land and stuffs. Right? Ya gonna let me visit?”

Cinnamon barely shifted under the blanket, so Stretch kept talking. “I mean, seeings as we’re gonna share th’ house an’ like.”

“Why’s that?” Cinnamon muttered.

“Duuuuh we promiiiissed,” Stretch drawled out, scooching the chair closer a bit. “Like, with a rope swing, an’ all the chocolates, an’ a ball!”

Cinnamon made a noise, but didn’t move. Stretch cupped his chin in his hand, thinking. “We gots ta get married first. Ya want a sappy one like Ma’am and Sir did?”

“No. No weddin’.”

“Aw c’mon!” Stretch got out of the chair, flopping on the bed onto Cinnamon. “We gets free food, everybody says ‘good for ya!’ an’ cake! Dontcha like cake?”

Cinnamon peeked out of the blanket, frowning. “Why are you on me?”

Stretch squirmed a little, sticking his tongue out. “What, gonna complain about me boney butt?”

Cinnamon huffed, sitting up and causing Stretch to roll over his lap, sighing. “No…”

Stretch hummed, shrugging. After a moment, he reached up, tapping the locket. “Wished I coulda seen her. She sounds funny like.”

Cinnamon shrugged, shoving his arms into his lap with a sigh. “Yeah.” He swiped a hand over his face with a huff. “Guess I’m being a bad nanny, huh?”

“Naaaah,” Stretch waved his arm lightly. “Can’t take care of no babies if’n you’re all teary-eyed.”

“Yeah…” Cinnamon sighed, clearing his throat. “I uh, I think I’ll go on out then.”

Stretch gave a thumbs up, rolling off the bed gleefully and offering his arm. “To the hall then, mademoiselle?”

Cinnamon snorted, swatting his elbow as he tossed off the blankets, grimacing at the feeling of the wrinkled clothes. “When were you a gentleman?”

“I ain’t never been nothing but,” Stretch replied promptly, both of them chuckling softly.

When they exited the room, Cherry immediately swooped in, fussing over them both and shooing Stretch away to ensure Cinnamon changed into cleaner clothes. Cinnamon let him pull him this way and that, scrubbing his backbone to ensure no little dustbunnies took up residence. Cherry helped him into his clothes, smiling as he smoothed down the wrinkles in his jacket. “There, prim and proper and clean, yes? Good?”

“Yes Mum,” Cinnamon responded, leaning down to let Cherry kiss his forehead.

“Wonderful, darling. Now come, the babies have missed you greatly.”

They did, BB chewing him out almost the moment he noticed him, babbling angrily from where he had been placed on the fur blanket. Cinnamon smiled and let BB try to crawl in his lap before lifting him up, getting a few fingers in his mouth for some reason. “I know, I know, I am sooorrry,” he laughed.

Blue cooed at him, staring at him with wide eyes, shuffling closer and plopping his head on Cinnamon’s knee. He patted at his leg sadly, as if he knew Cinnamon was still sad. Sans, of course, was napping away, but he knew the baby had missed him too.

Gaster smiled at him from where he had the paper folded in his lap. “It’s good to see you up and about, Cinnamon.”

Cinnamon ducked his head, smiling. “Thank you, sir.”

After lunch, of course, they finally had their discussion in the living room. The couple sat on the lounge while Cinnamon curled into the armchair nervously. Stretch was in the other armchair, the babies tucked into their crib for a nap. “Well,” Gaster began. “What would you like to do?”

Cinnamon shrugged. “What...should I do?”

“Well, you can certainly acknowledge it. You would inherit the King’s land he had gifted your father. You could go and live on it.”

“We would miss you,” Cherry piped up, holding Gaster’s hand. “Of course we would, but we wouldn’t stand in the way of your future.”

Cinnamon shook his head. “I don’t quite want to leave, though. I do like the babies.” He blushed lightly, smiling. “They are cute! But um, should I leave it there or…?”

Gaster hummed, tapping his fingers against Cherry’s for a moment. “We could check in and see if there are maids and gardeners to keep the place running, until such a time that you would like to live there or when the babies no longer need you to watch them, whichever you prefer.”

He nodded quickly. “That would be fine with me. Sorry about all this…”

Gaster waved his hand. “Don’t worry your head about this, it is the unfortunate side of life that such an illness pervades during the Winter times. Her funeral has already come and gone by the looks of things, but we can have our own private one when we arrive home.”

Cinnamon smiled bashfully. “Thank you, sir.”

Cherry kissed Gaster’s cheek, clapping. “Wonderful, that’s the plan then. For now, let us enjoy our holiday, take our minds off things. How about we make a cake?”

“I can do that!” Stretch quickly hopped up, eager to help out.

(The cake was red velvet with chocolate icing that Stretch smeared on, a delicious treat that warmed the soul, perhaps not fully healing but certainly giving a balm to the wound that laid deep inside.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveler, long I stood
> 
> And so I looked and pondered  
And judged and deciphered  
And weighed the many options
> 
> And I took the one that seemed  
Less painful to the soul
> 
> What fate would it lead me to, I could only ponder  
Standing there, amongst the choices  
But the destination is ahead  
And I must keep my stride


	25. New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years is here to celebrate! What little hijinks happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU

New Years was always a contentious time in Cherry's opinion. At home, his mother and sometimes his father would purchase little fun crackers to pop between them. When he lived on the street, he was lucky to keep track of the days much less celebrate them. When he lived at the ‘hotel’, well...

New Years was a strangely popular time over there.

All the same, he hadn’t had much celebrating in the past few years. But this year was different! This year he had a darling little family and a handsome husband to celebrate the coming year with. 

They traded out a few decorations for something less Gyftmas-y and more brightly colored in preparation for the night coming up. The babies were less enthused, if only because it appeared everyone was too busy to do their usual cooing over them. 

Sans, of course, dozed away, tucked into a sling against Gaster today, snoring softly with his little thumb in his mouth. Gaster had taken a stroll through the vacation home to spend time with the cooing infant. Blue and BB were squalling and rolling around on the little soft fur blanket. Cinnamon had BB in his lap as the fire crackled, and said baby had finally gotten the courage to sit up and give Cinnamon a piece of his tiny mind! He was babbling away and kicking his tiny, unclothed feet (a winner that morning) and swinging his arms. Cinnamon cooed along with him, nodding away.

Stretch had taken to teasing a squabbling Blue, who was busy settled near the divan, his tiny hands raised and squealing him. Stretch cooed, wiggling his fingers at him. “ ‘eeey, cutie angry baaaaby.”

”Stretch dear,” Cherry called from the kitchen as he cooked a delicious apple pie, “Don’t tease him so, he’ll get in a right fit.”

”Aye Mum,” he called back, grinning down at the huffing baby who pulled on the divan. Cinnamon snorted, letting BB hold his fingers and wiggle them fiercely.

”You heard him, don’t agitate the baby.”

”I’m nooooot,” Stretch stuck his tongue, and Blue squawked angrily at the gesture.

”Yes you are,” Cinnamon whispered quickly as Blue started pulling on the divan harder. They started grumbling at each other over who was agitating the baby more, and then BB squalled loudly and they looked down.

Blue wavered in place on his tiny feet, staring up at Stretch with a determined look in his sockets. When he saw them looking at him, he stuck his tongue out. “MWEH! PFFT!”

”…Muuuuum!” Stretch called out. “C’mere! Hurry!”

”Oh, hang on,” Cherry tutted, turning down the stove so it wouldn’t burn and grabbing a towel to wipe away the flour. “What is going on-goodness!”

Blue squealed happily seeing Cherry, and let go with one hand and made a grabby gesture at him. Cherry squeaked, quickly calling for Gaster down the hall.

Blue was reveling in the attention being given to him by all the adults, but then he let go with his second hand and toppled back, his legs flinging up and plopping back down. He hiccuped, a shocked look on his face as the family watched him nervously.

He blinked, then again, then his face crumpled and he started to sniffle. Cherry cooed, sweeping him up into his arms and kissing his tiny sad face. “Darling, you did amazing~ yes you did~ you’ll be walking before we know it! Won’t you?” he cooed, and Blue started to giggle at the kisses his mama was giving him.

BB squalled at Cinnamon, yanking on his fingers, and Cinnamon chuckled. “What, you wanna do it too? Silly silly.”

Gaster chuckled, rocking a slightly sleepy Sans in the sling. “Perhaps, you know he and Blue often battle between themselves.”

”Eh, wouldn’t hurt.” Cinnamon slowly lifted his hands, letting BB angrily tug on his fingers and following them. He stood up shakily, then started to kick on Cinnamon’s leg with an angry warble. Cherry tutted.

”Put him down before he bruises you, he’s got strength in his little legs.” He adjusted Blue onto his hip, the ‘sad’ baby plunking his head on Cherry’s shoulder and sniffling. “Well, we’ll need to ensure they cannot grab anything dangerous, yes?”

Gaster nodded, passing by the two on the rug and gently patting Cinnamon’s head as he did so. “Indeed. Good job, Cinnamon. They’ll need a check-up soon anyway to ensure they’re growing well. Now, I do believe it is their nap time.”

Blue, at hearing the word ‘nap’, squealed and clapped at Cherry’s cheek sweetly, making silly smooching noises as Cherry laughed and kissed his tiny head. “Someone wants to bribe his way out of nap time~ sorry dear, a nap is for all growing babies~”

Both headstrong babies didn’t agree with this sentiment, but when tucked into their crib, they headed off into dreamland with ease.

Cherry hummed happily as he folded the dough down, taking a small jar of canned cherries to open and scoop out. He cracked a grin when two arms wrapped around him, Gaster’s head nuzzled into his neck. “And what, pray tell, do you believe you’re doing?”

”Hugging my wife~?” Gaster mumbled, kissing at the sensitive bone and making Cherry giggle, twisting a bit at the ticklish feeling. 

”I feel like there’s another motivation at play here.”

”How so?”

”I can see you sneaking your hand into the cherry jar, Gaster,” he tapped the wooden spoon on one of Gaster’s extra hands, and Gaster smiled, trailing a kiss up Cherry’s cheek.

”One can only try, after all~”

”Hmph,” Cherry nudged him with his hip. “Shoo on now, I have a pie to finish off.”

”Mmm,” Gaster trailed one hand down to cup Cherry’s belly, kissing the edge of his mouth. “Little one doing well?”

”Of course, a little tired, but I’ll rest once I finish,” he promised, shooing Gaster off. “Ten more minutes!”

Cherry wasn’t lying. The baby had caused him to get more tired recently, which was the reason for their extra set of hands in the household. He didn’t expect it so soon, however. He got a little…dizzy while cooking the pie and had to take a seat, his face a bit sweaty as he wiped at it with a towel. Perhaps he should take a small break…

Perhaps it was his heavy dress he had put on early this morning. Yes, that’s most likely. Gaster had always enjoyed warm rooms, but Cherry felt like he was becoming less tolerant of them the longer his pregnancy went on.

Yes, that’s what he would do, change clothes.

He let the oven on a low temperature, and went to wash off his face and change into a thinner gown for the evening. The boys had dressed in simple clothes as well, and he could hear them trying to read through one of Gaster’s larger books.

(Honestly, they would need to get a tutor for the two of them! Even if they hadn’t been related to the infants, Cherry felt that it would enrich them to learn how to read, even if Cinnamon could a little, it wasn’t enough to skim through any of Gaster’s books inside the temporary home. …and perhaps Cherry was intrigued on learning as well, at least to write. He tried once, but his hand was shaky on the paper. Yes, that was an idea for the future…)

BB and Blue tried their hardest to stay up past their normal bedtime, but it was all for naught. The two babies dozed on Stretch and Cinnamon’s laps, while Sans-the little night owl that he was-was wide awake and gently cooing at everyone. Gaster held him up above the carpet, just to see if he could stand as his brothers had done.

Sans seemed uneasy about it, clutching tight at Gaster’s arm with a soft whine, his little foot-stomping against the carpet as Cherry, in a thin white dress now, placed slices of pie on the coffee table. “Darling, don’t let him fuss, otherwise he’ll be upset all night.”

”Of course, love. There there, Sans, you’ll get there one day,” Gaster hefted the baby into his lap while Sans blinked up at him, giggling and babbling at him in an effort to repeat him. Gaster smiled, nodding. “Exactly.”

Cherry took a seat in the other armchair, sighing as the large ornate grandfather clock ticked away. “Boys, do you have any wishes for the night?”

Cinnamon blushed, his hand tracing patterns into BB’s little back as the baby chewed on his shirt in his sleep. “Maybe, but is it not meant to be a secret?”

”Yeah Mum,” Stretch teased, Blue laid over him like a funny little monkey, all stretched out on his back, “Tis be a secret, but if’n it comes true we can tell ya!”

Cherry chuckled, cupping his chin in thought. “My, that does make sense then. Better pay attention to the time then~”

”Yes, must not let the seconds slip by,” Gaster nodded, gently bouncing Sans on his leg, to which the baby took this for great fun and squealed eagerly.

Tick tick tick went the clock…10…9…8…

7 …

‘I wish to see Mother again, perhaps, one day.’

6 …

‘I wish we could be friends together, always.’

5 …

‘I wish we could stay like this forever.’

4 …

‘I wish, someday, our family will grow even more.’

3 …

‘I WISH I COULD CLIMB ON BIG BROTHER!’

2 …

‘I WISH I COULD RUN EVERYWHERE!’

1 …

‘I wish I could grow up big like Daddy…’

Happy New Year!

(“You’re sweaty.”

”I know. Tis just exhaustion, I suspect.”

”Are you sure? Do you hurt anywhere?”

”Love, I promise, I’m fine. It’s not like I’ve been pregnant before, perhaps it’s just a thing I do?”

”…perhaps. You will tell me if anything else happens?”

”Of course, love, of course. Lay down with me?”

”Yes. Good night, love.”

”Good night, dear heart.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that one movie with the dinos where little kids are like 'I wanna meet a dino' but it's so freaking articulate it's kinda scary?
> 
> anyway, I thought it'd be cute to give them all little wishes <3
> 
> Cherry ain't feeling so hot but hey it's his first pregnancy! It's not like he's an expert at this type of stuff!


	26. A Visit and Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinnamon and Gaster go out to suffer through bureaucracy while Cherry and co have...something nice happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I streamed writing on my twitch  
https://www.twitch.tv/hailsam13  
And like...it got me writing! It was fun! And there will be more to Cinnamon and Gaster's adventure (unless no one wants to hear about the ins and outs of inheritance law), but more importantly
> 
> BABY TIME

Staying away for so long was...making them anxious.

By this time the papers were skeptically positive, assuring the public that they would keep investigating but as no new leads had appeared, they would have to let the case rest. Gaster, for his credit, kept himself in check as long as possible, but the itch to dive a knife into yielding skin, to flay open muscles and watch his darling revel in the taste of perfectly cooked meat…

Well...it was scratching at the door, and Cherry was loathed to allow him to practice somewhere they vacationed, just in case it was connected.

After all, one does not make a mess where one rests, or however the little saying goes.

Packing up was...hard, in a manner of speaking. They had quite the load, but also the babies weren’t thrilled with MORE moving, and the two teens were...reluctant, Cinnamon as it meant he now had to face the reality in his letter, and Stretch because his friend was upset once more. He was such a dear, it made Cherry’s soul warm and cozy.

The carriage was loaded nicely with all their belongings, and Stretch was up and driving once more as they piled into the buggy. The ride back was just as nice and pleasant, with a few bumps here and there. The children were fussy and they had to stop to stretch or let Stretch take a break, but all in all, it felt like they got home faster than they had left it.

The city smelled like dismal fog and was heavy to the senses, distinctly different from Gaster’s hometown, but it was like returning home to a childhood friend awaiting you.

All the same, they had business to attend to.

Cherry ensured Cinnamon was decked into a lovely suit, smoothing it down several times and plucking a few dust bunnies away as he did so. “Wonderful, you’ll make quite the impression!”

Cinnamon had both the letter and his birth certificate folded neatly into a pocket as he suffered through Cherry’s grooming. He let out a sigh, fingers brushing the papers in his pocket, a reminder of what was to come. “I suppose, mum...and I don’t gotta make any decisions yet?”

“None,” Cherry assured him, taking up his hands with a smile to squeeze them lightly. “You let dear old Doctor Gaster know what you’re wantin’, and he’ll make it happen. See if yeh can convince him t’ take ya to an ice cream parlor,” he whispered playfully, pecking a kiss to Cinnamon’s cheek and making the other snicker when Gaster arrived, passing over Sans who was surprisingly awake and cooing at them all.

“I’ll ensure we arrive home in an appropriate time, my love,” he passed a kiss to Cherry who graciously accepted it, shifting Sans up onto his shoulder to let the little one wave tiny hands. “Hopefully after lunch, but knowing bureaucracy and its many devilish hands, we may be until dinner.”

“Quite alright, darling,” Cherry sighed, gently swaying the curious baby with a smile. “Stretch will be a grand help all the same and I’ll take some rest with the babies. You both be safe.”

“Of course.”

“Yes’m.”

With that they were back out into the streets, snow crunching beneath their feet against the cobblestone. Gaster of course looked regal as ever, while Cinnamon felt ill-fitted in his own clothes. Shiny shoes and a coat with golden buttons. It kept the chill out, thankfully, but he still felt as if he was merely playing dress up rather than owning such a splendid thing.

Every step Gaster took was assured, a clicking noise made by his heels once they hit cobblestone, contrary to Cinnamon’s own hurried and unelegant footwork. Gaster held the paperwork under his arm under the coat, while Cinnamon kept the letter clutched tightly in his hand. A buggy wouldn’t get them there near as fast as the walk, although Cinnamon had held a small hope they would get one. It was, after all, freezing, and while the buggies themselves held no warmth, they kept them from the piercing wind.

“Sir…” Cinnamon hesitated as they paused at the corner where a newsboy was busy calling out for people to look his way, holding a crinkled newsletter in hand and waving it as if it meant the difference between life and death.

“Yes, Cinnamon?” Gaster asked, although he looked partly amused, as if he knew the question and answer before the teenager ever spoke them. The traffic passed by and they started off again, although in parts where wagon wheels had created indentions, Cinnamon’s shoe slipped in the wetness. He kept up the pace, hurrying after Gaster, his breath creating puffs in the empty air.

“...I just dunno,” he sighed, letting the fog encase his skull before he ducked down, stepping behind Gaster to create room for passing others. “I mean, ‘s a lot of decisions, innit. Who does what, where it goes…” he shook his head, averting his eye sockets from where they trailed to a sweet shop and the thought of Stretch and the chocolates still stashed away. “Just not...what I’m made fer, I’m thinkin’.”

“Never you mind that,” Gaster assured, stepping up a set of grey stairs with one railing that held icicles that twitched when the buggies passed by, holding the wooden door open for Cinnamon. “You let me do the talking, and I’ll ensure that all will be well. You have my promise.”

Cinnamon couldn’t help an assured smile, letting out a breath in the suddenly warm office, goosebumps climbing up his spine. “Thank ye, sir...you’re much too good for Stretch and me.”

A hand clasped on his shoulder, and all he saw was Gaster’s smiling skull. “I do what I can, for family. Come. Let’s go on then.” And in they went to discuss things that slipped over Cinnamon’s skull like river water, but he didn’t have to worry about that.

Gaster had it handled.

~~

Cherry had decided to take this time to spruce up the place a tad. They didn’t trust anyone to come inside, not after last time, and the home had gotten very...well, he’d heard Stretch sneezing a few times, that just was not the way one handled a home!

No no, it was time to clean...but both babies were napping-usual-while Sans was awake-unusual.

Cherry hesitantly laid the very much aware baby down on a fur in front of the fireplace, kissing his tiny skull. “You let Mama clean up and stay put, you wee rascal!” Sans stuck his tongue out, babbling as Cherry shuffled away with a duster and cloth, tackling a corner where foolish little nasties had made their home.

Sans was not pleased.

Well, he wasn’t TOO unpleased, he wasn’t like his brothers who drank in attention like they did food. But he didn’t want to be alone either! No way, it was too...lonely! He huffed, his tiny feet kicking at the air, angrily smacking against the fur to no avail. No one came!

Did they just not hear him? Possibly…

Well, he was nothing if not self-sufficient.

First step was to rock his little body around, fussing when his feet got entangled in the gown. He managed to undo them, rocking over so hard he plunked down onto his belly. Success! Wait no, that kind of hurt.

He smacked at the fur huffily. Obviously, Daddy had to know about this injustice, but Daddy had left with big brother, so Mama was next on the ladder!

He used his tiny hands to grip at the furs, huffing and puffing as he yanked and pushed upon his knees. His little head bobbed up, squalling when he saw the faint outline of his mother’s dress.

“Yes yes, dear,” Cherry called back, tipping over a vase and emptying it of dead flowers, intent on replacing them. “I hear you, my love.”

Well, hearing and picking up was two different things, Mother!

Sans huffed, and started a slow shuffle forward. Oh...hey! This was new! He squawked, ignoring whatever his mother was saying now as he picked up one knee, then the other. Little fingers snagged on the fur under him, and then somehow he went from the fur blanket to just the simple but coarse one that covered the foyer. He squealed, shuffling faster, his little head bobbing up and down from looking where his hands were going to seeing where he was literally going.

Cherry squeaked when he felt something bump his leg, awkwardly dancing backward to prevent dropping the vase. “What on earth-goodness!”

Sans squealed in response, huffing like a little locomotive as he chattered away, happy to be up and going even if he was unsure of where exactly he was headed.

“Stretch, come quick!”

Stretch appeared, wearing his apron and having blobs of flour stuck to his skull from the sudden call. “Ma, what’s all th-Sans!” he called out as the little baby crawled between his legs, squalling back at him as he clapped his hands against the wooden floor.

“Catch him!” Cherry called out, trying to hold back his laughter as Stretch stooped down too slowly, missing the speedster and quickly spinning around, vaulting over the infant and scooping him up.

Sans whined, sniffling as he was stopped from his new exploration. His hand smacked onto Stretch’s cheek as Stretch brought the bundle of bones back into the foyer. “Hey none of that, ya brat. Thinkin’ ya c’n have run of the place withou’ the doc around? Eh?”

Sans stuck his tongue out as he was passed to Cherry, who peppered his tiny face in kisses. “Look who can crawl! You’re so fast, you are! So sweet! By the time we blink, you’ll be walkin’ for sure!”

“Eh,” Stretch snorted, crossing his arms as he rolled his eye pips. “What’s all the fun’a walkin’? Be easier havin’ someone carry ya around.”

Cherry laughed, waving the cloth at Stretch. “You go on back now, we want them to walk one of these days.”

“Sure, sure,” Stretch gave Sans a wave as Sans started pulling himself up Cherry’s dress, plunking his head on Cherry’s shoulder with a very put-upon sigh. Cherry cooed at him, rubbing his tiny back and kissing his head.

“There there, the world is tough on those learning, innit?” he cooed, gently tickling a tiny foot and getting a kick for his efforts. “You’ve gone and dirtied your booties! And your dress! Dear, perhaps you should stick to the furs, yes?"

Sans just mumbled in response, not sure of his goal but very sure that he had been so close to it. Ah well.

Next time.

Cherry kissed his little head again, nearly skipping away from what he had been cleaning. “Let’s get you cleaned up and then we’ll show Daddy what you’ve learned, I’m sure he’ll be oh so proud of you, my little darling!”

Sure sure...maybe...after a nap...naps were nice, after all...Sans shut his eye sockets, yawning and squirming up close. Nap time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue: tries  
BB: tries  
Sans: I am unloved, alone, saddened, and thus I should make mischief


End file.
